Silent Tears
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: He wasn't the one chosen. He should have known he wouldn't be...expected it even. It was more pain than he had ever felt, but maybe... This is a YAOI fanfic. There will be a het couple and maybe a yuri couple as well. Characters may be OOC sorry. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own...Bleach.

Random fan: What? No ninjas? You are actually writing a non-Naruto fanfic.  
Me: Yes. I want to write a fic about my fav soul reapers for the moment. So I have a question: I am thinking about making them switch. I already have this fic on paper but for the appeal of the audience I wanted to know what you would all like to see more. More ByaRen? or more RenBya? Trust me it is not hard to switch names in a smut scene. :)

Random fan: Awesome. I have one more question.

Me: Yes?  
Random fan: Will you shut up already so we can read the damn fic and not your long explanation on or about it?  
Me.: But...  
Random fan: *glares*  
Me: *whispers* Yes. Sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

Time: 7am

When: 10 years after Aizen's betrayal - 4 years after the war ended and Aizen's death

Place: Soul Society - Seiretei

An alarm sounded in the sixth division's captain's room, signaling the start of the day. Groaning softly, he got up shutting the off the alarm and heading for the showers in the sixth division barracks. After setting an appropriate temperature, he step into the slightly chilled water asking himself only one question: Why? The sound of someone else coming into the showers took his mind off the question that had been in his mind for every moment of the last four years. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes getting his thoughts together. He had to attend a captain's meeting today and the captain commander would not be happy if he was late.

He got dressed in his captain's attire, gave instructions to his vice-captain, and made his way to the 1st division. He saw only a few of the other captains on the way there and ended up bumping into Rangiku. He mumbled an apology to her before walking past her towards his destination. She had been promoted to 5th division captain and made it a point to talk or flirt with him any chance she got. It wasn't that the sixth division captain wasn't flattered by the attention she showed him, he just wasn't interested in her. After all what was the point in being interested in anyone when you always being the one hurt in the end. He kept quiet and to himself the rest of the way there only nodding to those that said anything to him.

Walking into the meeting room, and acknowledging some of the other captain's there with a simple nod of the head, he sat on the large cushion on the floor that had his division insignia on it. The last few captains entered the room and took their seats. He said nothing to them just staring at the place where the captain commander and his lieutenant would be shortly. His thoughts tried to wander to how he truly felt even after all this time, but he would not allow them to. He was a captain and needed to behave as such. Isn't that what he had been taught?

A few moments after everyone was seated the 2nd in command came into the room and looked at all of them. He said hello to them all and everyone said hello back to 1st division Lieutenant Hitsugaya. Once everyone had said their hellos another figure came into the room. It was the captain commander himself. He took his seat and everyone once again said hello, except for one of the captains. The captain commander said hello as well ignoring the captain who didn't say hello to him at the moment. He then asked for each of the captain's to give their report on how their division's were coming along. The captains each went in turn giving their reports. However the sixth division captain was not listening to anything that was going on in any of the other divisions instead letting himself get lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even realize when the captain commander started to call his name.

"Captain Abarai", the voice of the captain commander came.

Renji did not answer him still a bit lost in his own world. _Why wasn't I good enough?_ Rangiku nudged him so that he came out of his thoughts.

"Huh?", Renji asked her in a whisper looking at her. She tilted her head in the direction of the captain commander. "Oh yeah. Sorry Captain Commander sorry.", he said as he gave his report.

"Thank you Captain Abarai. Remain after this meeting so that we may discuss your lack of attention at this meeting.", the captain commander said to him.

"Yes. Captain Commander Kuchiki.", he said to him and then went back and sat down in his spot thinking this was going to be yet another bad day.

* * *

Time: 10 AM

Place: 6th division captain's office

Renji at at his desk still fuming at his talk with captain commander Kuchiki. Byakuya had to be the most infuriating man on the planet. Did he not possess a heart? Was he not human enough to know that people had off days? Did he not care that Renji wanted nothing to do with him anymore? That he would have left if it was not for the fact that Hitsugaya had come up to him and asked him to stay as 6th division captain? He groaned out in frustration his reiatsu flaring slightly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried once again to clear his thoughts, but they all centered around the day he felt more hurt and betrayed than any point in his life. He started working on the paperwork he had in front of him letting the day flow through his mind.

-Flashback-

_The captains, their lieutenants, and some of the nobles from Seireitei were all gathered in the courtyard of the 1st division. It had been a week since the fall of Aizen and his men as well as the fall of their own captain commander and his lieutenant. So it was at this time that they selected a new captain commander. The new commander would choose his own lieutenant and then between the both of them they would choose the new captains of the Gotei 13 later this week for the squads that didn't have them and the lieutenants as well. Votes were cast by being written on paper and collected by a widely trusted Ukitake. His only condition was that he was not to be chosen as captain commander. Captain Ukitake counted all the votes and then smiled at the crowd that was waiting to find out who it would be._

_"Our new Captain Commander is Byakuya Kuchiki.", he said to the crowd._

_Cheers erupted from the crowd for their new commander whose face did not betray a hint of emotion as he made his way to the front of the crowd. Renji had smiled at his captain -well now former captain- shouting out his congratulation along with the rest. Byakuya raised his hand and everyone fell silent waiting to hear what the new commander had to say as well wondering who he would choose as his lieutenant._

_"Thank you everyone for choosing me as your new commander. Now I am quite positive the question on all your minds is who I am choosing as my lieutenant.", Byakuya said calmly and evenly to the crowd._

_Renji just looked at him, with the same small happy smile gracing his face. He was really happy his captain had been the one to get this position. He knew Byakuya would make a great commander. He wondered who his captain would be chosing to be his lieutenant. Surely, it would be Renji himself. After all, they have worked well together for years and it would make since to choose someone you could work well with, right? The small smile stayed on his lips as he saw that former 6th division captain was going to speak again. Byakuya looked over the crowd a moment before announcing his decision._

_"The person whom I have chosen to be my second in command will be - Toshiro Hitsugaya.", he said to them._

_More cheers came from the people after hearing that. Even Renji, whose mind was a whirlwind of emotions at that moment, was cheering loudly for them. The smile on his face had never faltered and his reiatsu was fairly stable. In fact no one would ever know that at that precise moment, Renji's heart and soul were falling to pieces. No one would know how much this affected him right now. All they saw was the normal happy and enthusiastic Renji, though on the inside Renji was thinking he'd rather be shredded to pieces by Senbonzakura than have to deal with this. Why hadn't Byakuya chosen him? Was he really not good enough to stay by his side? As everyone went up and gave their congratulations, Renji forced himself to go over as well still controlling everything about himself._

_"Congratulations Captain Commander Kuchiki and Lieutenant Hitsugaya.", Renji said giving them the large happy smile that he was famous for and even looking in their eyes knowing that he had masked the pain in them quite well. Something else he learned from his ever so calm and expressionless former captain._

_They both nodded and said thank you to him as Renji moved away to let others offer their congrats as well. Renji kept that smile on his face and once he was sure that everyone's focus was on the new leaders of the 1st division and their attention was on the crowd, he slipped away unnoticed. That night while most were out celebrating, he stayed at home straightening his apartment a little, made some food and tea, ate, showered and went to sleep. Only then, at the moment his head hit the pillow, did he allow himself to cry._

-End of Flashback-

All his moves were more mechanical than ever. He looked over documents, signed the papers that needed to be signed, placed them in a pile of completed paperwork and then the process started over again. Most of his division members were happy when he was sitting there doing his paperwork and not putting them through training. Some even said at times he was worse than former captain Kuchiki. Hell, one of the members had even said they'd rather train with Byakuya when Renji unleashed his bankai within the first two minutes of the match. Renji's explanation was that the member needed to learn that an actual fight may have the enemy attacking them with strong attacks to finish them quickly and that he needed to be prepared. The actually reason was that this particular member had mentioned how things were going to be such a cakewalk since Renji was captain. After all Renji was so lazy at times, that Captain Kuchiki hadn't even wanted him around anymore, thats why he dropped Renji the first chance he got. Needless to say Renji heard it all and his lieutenant had to stop him from actually fighting the idiotic member with his bankai.

Renji placed another document in front of him, read it over, and signed it. Paperwork served as the perfect excuse to dull his mind to anything else. Even after all this time, he still couldn't stop himself from feeling what he had felt that day. It had cut too deep into him for him to just forget about it. He should have expected that Byakuya would get rid of him as soon as he could. He should have known that he could never see Renji as anymore than someone who got in his way. Sighing, he saw that he only had a few more documents to sign. Maybe he would meet up with some friends later and have a drink. Yeah, a drink sounded really good right about now. He could just finish this last bit up and then -. A knock sounded at his door, before opening and revealing his lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki.

"Yes Rukia?", he asked her. He never used titles when it was just the two of them in the office.

Rukia bit her lip and then looked down at the papers she had in her hand, before walking over to him. "Well Captain Commander wants you to fill out all these forms on the division and then turn them in first thing tomorrow morning."

Renji looked at the paperwork and said nothing. He just nodded and motioned for her to put the papers down on his desk. Rukia looked at him worried about her friend. He just didn't seemed to be the Renji she knew. He hadn't been the Renji she knew for quite a while. Though most people just thought it was the stress of being a captain, she knew something else was wrong though her captain refused to speak of it.

"I'll stay and help you fill out the forms if you wish Renji. I don't mind.", she said to him.

Renji glanced at her and then shook his head giving her a ghost of a smile. "No thank you Rukia. You may leave for the day. I shall finish it up for tomorrow. I am sure Ichigo wants to see you.", he said to her.

"Are you-", Rukia started to ask.

"Yes I am very sure. Have a good day and I will see you in the office at the usual time tomorrow.", Renji said to her and then went back to work after he dismissed her.

Rukia nodded and left closing the door behind her. "Renji...why wont you tell anyone whats wrong?", she whispered to herself as she left the division offices.

Once she was gone, Renji looked up at the medium sized pile of paperwork, before getting started. The forms were pretty standard and he was slightly curious as to why he was was given such basic forms that even the 3rd, 4th or 5th seats could have easily filled them out. Sighing figuring this was just some form of punishment for his lack of attention at the meeting today, he got to work. He continued to work until around midnight. By now everyone in Seireitei was sleeping and he decided to go back to his apartment instead of staying in the 6th division barracks. He walked past the familiar sakura tree that was not far from his home. He stared at it for a few moments before the light wind made a cherry blossom fall into his hand. He held it in his hand, before crushing it just like he had felt on that fateful day. His reiatsu flared only for a second before he dropped the blossom on the ground and continued on towards home. When he got there, he didn't even stop to eat. He just took of all his clothes, showered and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: Well the first chapter could have been worse.  
Me: I guess I will take that as a compliment

Random fan: Though I do have a problem.  
Me: And that is?  
Random fan: What the hell did you do to Renji? I mean he is supposed to be happy and passionate and such. I can't say anything about Byakuya because well he doesn't have a caring bone in his body.  
Me: Renji will be fine later, at some point, maybe, who knows. *stares off dreamily* but Byakuya is just so hot and so awesome...who cares if he would cut me up into tiny pieces...and...  
Random fan: *facepalm* you need serious help. Now shut up and type up more of the damn story.  
Me: Yeah yeah I am working on it...

* * *

Time: 8AM

Place: 6th division office

Early the next morning after Renji had already made it to the office, he found his normal stack of paperwork that needed to be completed by the end of the day. He had glanced at his desk to find that the papers he was to turn into Captain Commander Kuchiki were already gone. He sighed figuring Rukia had come in and took them over while Renji had been ordering his third seat to gather everyone for practice at one this afternoon. The person had just nodded and hurried to tell the others of when they had to go against their captain. He sat at his desk and started going through his paperwork. He would make sure he finished a good portion of it before the time of practice even if he had to work straight through lunch.

* * *

Place: 1st division office

Rukia walked over to the 1st division's office door and knocked on it three times waiting for an ok to come in. When she heard those words, she walked in to find Byakuya sitting at his desk reviewing the paperwork from other divisions and Hitsugaya writing out training schedules for the 1st division and going through some mission reports. Byakuya put down the paperwork after a moment looking at Rukia. His face still expressionless and his eyes betrayed no hint of emotion.

"I am assuming that is the paperwork I gave you to give to Captain Abarai.", he said looking at her with cold eyes. "I believe I also told you to tell him to deliver it to me first thing in the morning. It seems that whole division is full of incompetent shinigami who can't even listen to orders."

Rukia took a deep breath before speaking. She was used to her brother's attitude so it did not faze her as much as it would others. "I felt that it would be best for me to deliver the papers to you myself Commander Kuchiki.", she said to him just as calmly.

"You felt it necessary to ignore my orders to have Captain Abarai bring me the work himself?", Byakuya asked as he went back to his paperwork.

"Yes Commander." Rukia answered.

"And the reason for that?", he asked.

"Well my captain hasn't quite been himself for quite some time. Also I looked at the paperwork that you had told me to give to him. It was fairly basic and could have been given to me or even the 5th seat to complete, yet you ordered me to tell my captain to do it. So I figured under the cirumstances, it would be best for me to deliver it myself.", Rukia told him.

"Circumstances?", Byakuya asked her only glancing up at her once.

"Yes. I mean, he is captain of the 6th division and after what you put him through...", she trailed off with a glance at Hitsugaya that Byakuya caught easily.

"I have done nothing to him.", Byakuya said his tone still even. "As for how Captain Abarai feels about things, that is his own personal problem. As long as he does his work, then I do not care. If he even begins to slack off on his work than I will have him removed from captain of the sixth division. That is all there is to it.", Byakuya said to her.

Rukia looked at him trying not to shake with anger. How could her brother be like this? After all, that Renji has done for him. All the hours spent improving his fighting skills, achieving his bankai, improving his kido, hell even taking the time out to improve his writing skills, not to mention saving him in that final fight in the war against Aizen. How could he hate Renji so much after all of that? Taking a deep calming breath, she went over and handed the papers to him. He took them from her, glanced at them briefly and then threw them away. Rukia just stared in shock.

"I thought those were important papers that you needed.", Rukia asked.

"Why would I need such basic knowledge on a division I was once the captain of?", Byakuya asked her staring straight into her eyes.

"But you had Renji stay after hours until who knows when to complete all that for you by this morning.", Rukia said a bit of her anger shining through.

"And your point is? A captain's life is not easy. Renji should know this.", Byakuya said to her. "Now if you have nothing else to say to me, return to your division.", he said dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Rukia just stared at her brother a moment more before leaving. She had known her brother to be cold and seemingly heartless but she thought all that had changed or at least started to after his fight with Ichigo. _Poor Renji_, she thought,_ I hate that my brother is treating you this way._

_

* * *

_Time: 1 PM

Place: 6th division training grounds

Renji had just finished up seventy-five percent of his paperwork and when outside to train his squad. His squad members all stood up and looked at him waiting for him to speak. The one who had almost been attacked by his bankai however was hiding behind a few other members. Renji looked over his squad once narrowing his eyes at the one who was hiding behind a few of the other shinigami.

"Listen up. Today's training will be a fun one.", he said not so much as even smiling. "Each one of you will be facing me individually. You task is to not get hurt by my zanpakuto in its shikai form. It will test your reflexes and ability to move in battle. If you get hurt you will have automatically failed and must sit and wait for the others to take their turn. Once everyone has had a turn and if your injuries are bad enough you may go to the 4th division to get healed. Is that clear?", he asked.

"Yes, sir.", they said in unison.

"Alright lets begin.", Renji said releasing his shikai as the first shinigami to try took their place.

An hour later most if not all of his division except for Rukia, who had only observed it all, and his third seat had to go to the 4th division. Renji had been almost ruthless in his training of them today. The members of the squad all had deep gashes in their shoulders, sides, legs, or backs. Renji shook his head thinking they were all absolutely pathetic for not being able to dodge his shikai.

_What would Byakuya say if he saw how weak the squad was? He would have never stood for such a thing._

_But you're not Byakuya, you are Renji._

He groaned slightly and then went back to his office to finish his paperwork. Off to the side of the training grounds in the shadows, a figure had watched it all masking his reiatsu completely. When Renji left and there was no one left in the area but Rukia, the figure stepped out of the shadows. Rukia turned sensing something and glared at the person who was behind her.

"Are you happy now Byakuya?", she yelled at him knowing no one else heard her.

"It is Commander Kuchiki. Do not forget your place Lieutenant.", he said to her calmly.

"I don't care! I can't help but think that Renji ending up this way is all your fault _Commander_ Kuchiki! And don't even deny that it isn't in some way. Have you ever seen him train the division so hard that he sent most of them to the 4th?", she asked him. She was shaking in anger to the point her reiatsu was flaring and tears were streaming down her face.

Before Byakuya could say anything which would be on the lines of 'you are out of line Lieutenant Kuchiki, etc.', Renji appeared in the clearing. The two men glanced at one another and then Renji looked at Rukia. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"You are embarrassing yourself in front of the Captain Commander, Lieutenant!", Renji said to her in a stern cold voice. "I can't have you ruining the 6th division's image. Not to mention you are a Kuchiki. Act like one. You should not be out here yelling and crying letting your reiatsu flare wildly. You are dismissed for the day and don't come back until you have learned to control your emotions.", he said dismissing her without showing a hint of emotion.

Rukia looked at him wide-eyed that he would speak to her as such and then bowed her head and left after mumbling apologies to them both. Renji looked at Byakuya. Cold expressionless brown eyes meeting the slight shock that rested in the steel gray ones of the Captain Commander for only a second. Renji bowed to Byakuya.

"I apologize for my Lieutenant's behavior. I will make sure she receives the appropriate punishment for her actions, unless you have some else in mind for her, Commander Kuchiki.", Renji said to him after rising from his bow.

"No I do not Captain Abarai. I feel as though your punishment for her shall be more than enough.", Byakuya said in the same monotone. His eyes no longer holding the slight shock they had held before.

"Very well commander. I shall return to finish my work for the day. If you have any other work for me to complete this evening send it over at your earliest convenience.", Renji said to him his brown eyes still as cold as ice. He bowed once more and then left the training grounds going back to his office to do his work and finish up any Rukia may have needed to.

Byakuya stayed there a little longer after Renji had left before leaving himself. One thought surprisingly made its way into his mind. A thought he never thought he'd think about._ Renji, what have I done to you?_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: Wow you just love messing things up don't you?  
Me: huh?  
Random fan: I mean the way Renji just spoke to Rukia. They have been friends ever since their days in Rukongai and it was him not Byakuya who yelled at her for showing emotion and doing things unbefitting of a Kuchiki. What the hell did Byakuya do? Brainwash him?  
Me: Now that would make an interesting story, but no.

Random fan: You are seriously messed up in the head. You better fix this mess.  
Me: I will soon enough...though looking back on the genre of this I realize its a romance/hurt/comfort fic and yet there has been no romance. *sighs and then smiles evilly* time to have some fun Random fan: What are you going to do?

Me: Oh nothing much...just add a bit a romance, well the start of one...hahahaha...Enjoy the story

* * *

Time: 8pm

Place: Renji's apartment

Renji had made it home not long after he had finished the work he needed to do. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he realized that he may have been just a little too hard on his squad today. He closed his eyes thinking about it for a moment. No, he was not hard on his squad today. They needed to learn to dodge attacks and they would have a better time learning that from him than they would have with the former 6th division captain. It had taken him years before he learned to dodge or block attacks from Senbonzakura, so his squad should feel lucky that they only received a few bloody gashes from him. Feeling justified in his actions, he went to his kitchen and pulled out some food to make a meal of rice and vegetables. The fridge was fully stocked with various types of food, but he had wanted something simple tonight.

The food took only half an hour to prepare, and when it was done Renji put it on a plate and sat down with a paper he was looking at for removing or hiding tattoos. He ate and looked over the paper, before tossing it away. He would still be the same whether he had them or not. It would not change the amount of power he had, and in truth a good portion of him didn't want to part with them. He continued to eat his food thinking of the paperwork he would have to complete tomorrow on his own, as he did not expect Rukia to come back to work for a few days. Moving to go get another cup of tea, he stopped as he felt a strange reiatsu. It wasn't one he was familiar with and moved towards his door cautiously with Zabimaru drawn. A letter slipped under the door and then Renji felt the strange reiatsu vanish. He waited a few moments and when he deemed it safe he went and picked up the letter. It was address to him with no other name or anything on it. He wondered briefly why someone had sent a letter and not a hell butterfly, but figured it was something that someone didn't want to risk being overheard. He went back to the kitchen placing the letter on the table and pouring him more tea. After thinking about it thoroughly he figured their would be no harm in reading the letter so he put the tea down and opened it reading its contents.

_Renji,_

_I have noticed you for quite some time. I know of the power of your heart and have seen the strength of your zanpakuto._  
_I know this isn't the best letter ever or even the only letter of this kind that you have ever gotten. Still I would love to know more about you. I would like to know what you think about when you are alone or working. I want to see the person you are when you do not have to be so formal. I want to know what kind of lover you are. I want to know all this and more. I want to know you Renji. Please say you will give me a chance. I will not expect your answer tonight as I will also not give away who I am either. Whenever you think you want to break free of formalities and such please write a letter and give it to Captain Unohana. She will know whom to give it to. Just write on the envelope. 'To the one who wants to give me the freedom to love'. After I receive your response, if it is the one I am hoping for you will receive another letter just like this one with a time and place to meet. I hope that you will give me a chance to show how much someone could really care about you._

_Hoping to be yours, _

_Your secret admirer_

_P.S. Yes I did have help writing this and no I will not tell you who helped me in case you con them into spilling my secret identity._

Renji read the letter over again. Someone wanted to date him? Judging by the fact that it was written on plain crimson colored paper which was pretty much the color of his hair and written rather nicely without anything odd such as flowery scented paper or decorated paper, he deduced that the person who wrote him this letter was male. A small but genuine smile appeared on Renji's face momentarily before it disappeared. He had no problem with having a relationship with a male so he wasn't concerned about that. Maybe he did need to go out and take a night to enjoy someone else's company rather than spend his nights alone. He wouldn't slack off in his work as he didn't want to leave the 6th division with a captain that knew nothing about how to handle it. What would he have done a few years ago? He would have probably responded and at least given it a try. What would he do now? His first impulse was to just throw the letter away and be done with the mess, but something inside him wanted him to at least meet this person. Maybe they could be the one to make him forget how hurt he was from Byakuya's betrayal. On the other hand the sender of this letter could be Byakuya himself, but why hide it? I mean it wasn't as if he was going to go yell at the Captain Commander especially since he valued his life.

This was all so confusing, but maybe he could at least try. If he started to feel something more than pain again then wouldn't it all be worth it. His division members would probably be happier and maybe he would stop wishing for his demise at a particularly nasty hollow. Mmmm, that would be nice. He stood up, taking the letter to his desk which was located in a small room of his apartment and sat down composing a reply to this mystery suitor.

_To the person who wants to give me back my wings,_

_I am very curious to know who you are. You claim to want to know me though I wonder if I will be nothing but a disappointment. Whoever you are, I am sure you have heard the rumors about my former captain turned captain commander tossing me away like useless garbage. I do not wish for you to date me only to find out I do not meet your expectations. Still I am willing to give it a try even though I do not know who you are. So please send a letter to me for us to meet as soon as you can. Maybe you can make me see that there is more to life than pain._

_Waiting for your reply,_  
_Renji_

_P.S. Except for a 'proposition' from Matsumoto that I never accepted. This is the first letter I have gotten in which someone stated that they wanted to know me. All of me. Thank you._

Renji put the letter in an envelope, sealed it and then wrote on it 'To the one who wants to give me freedom to love'. He went back out placing the letter on his nightstand, then took his shower, and went to sleep trying to figure out what guy in the whole of soul society wanted to date him.

* * *

Time: 9PM

Place: Kuchiki mansion

Rukia was sitting at the table sipping some water thinking about her earlier actions and wondering if Renji would actually punish her for what she had done. Either way, she did not regret it. Renji wouldn't stand up for himself and so someone needed to stand up for him. What Byakuya was doing was wrong and he needed to know that he hurts people that don't deserve it. Ichigo was in their room in their wing of the house sleeping right now, so she couldn't talk to him. In fact there was no one she could talk to about helping Renji. She would just go to work tomorrow, apologize and accept any punishment he threw at her or anything that Byakuya had added to that punishment. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice another person enter the room and sit across from her drinking tea.

"What is on your mind Rukia?", Byakuya asked her.

Rukia looked up at her brother's expressionless face glaring at him. "What is on my mind,_ brother dearest_, is the fact that Renji hasn't been himself for about four years now. I miss my best friend and whether he admits it or not the reason he is so blank and empty is you.", she said with a bit of anger in her voice and reiatsu.

"Why do you think I am the cause of Renji finally maturing?", he asked her still calm.

"Maturing? Is that what you call it? Ha! Let me shine some light on the situation for you _Com-man-der_. You promoted Renji to your lieutenant for the 6th division. Renji dreamed of surpassing you for quite some time but after a while he just wanted you to be proud of him...to notice him. I mean seriously it couldn't have been that hard for you to see that. He has gotten better with everything that he could just to please you. And don't forget Byakuya that beautiful moment in the war where you, not Renji, but you lost focus and right before you were about to be dealt a final killing blow Renji was the one that came to your rescue. Not me, not Ichigo, not Shunsui, and damn sure not Hitsugaya. It was Renji. It was Renji who fought so hard to save you, and to protect you. It was Renji who ended up in the 4th division for about a week and a half from the damage he took to make sure you were safe. No one else, just Renji. He left the others he was helping just to save you and fight by your side. Why? Not only was he a faithful lieutenant, but he truly cared about you Byakuya. Not just as a captain, but as a person.", Rukia said in tears by this point. "And you know what you did to repay him for all that? You not only did NOT visit him in the 4th division. When you were named Captain Commander, you named Hitsugaya your lieutenant. Renji might not ever admit to it, but I know him better than he realizes. You might have just as well as killed him that day. At least I think that would have hurt him less than you breaking his heart.", Rukia said wiping tears from her eyes as she thought of her friend.

Byakuya looked at her his face not showing any emotion. "So because I did not think Abarai worthy of being my lieutenant when I became Captain Commander, he has apparently changed in some way?"

She looked at him with disgust and anger in her eyes. "Because you did not think him worthy of continuing to be your lieutenant?", she chuckled a low hollow chuckle. "Well I think this conversation is over.", she said as she placed her cup in the sink. She turned back to Byakuya. "You know even though I never met her, I am surprised my sister had even cared enough about you to marry you. Who would want to be with someone so cold and unfeeling. You never deserved to have Renji as your lieutenant.", she said and then left to her room before he could say anything.

Byakuya too stunned that she would say anything like that to him, especially about Hisana, sat there staring off into space for a few moments. His thoughts went to the cold expressionless eyes he had seen in his former lieutenant early that day. Renji was never that cold, that empty. Could it truly be his fault? Surely, if he thought about it, he could remember times that he had told Renji he was impressed with his skills and he could remember telling Renji thank you for saving his life that day. Byakuya frowned as he actually thought about it.

-Flashbacks-

_"Captain, I have finally mastered the art of calligraphy.", Renji had said to him excitedly. "It took a while, but I did it."_

_Byakuya had looked at Renji. "Ok. So finally you know something useful. Now stop wasting time and get back to work.", he had said in his same monotone._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey captain. Guess who is now more than proficient in kido.", Renji said one afternoon._

_"Unless it is going to fill out this paperwork. I do not care if you have become Kido master.", Byakuya had answered._

_

* * *

_

_The enemy was defeated. They had won the war. Renji was on the ground in front of him with large bleeding cuts on his body. He had turned to look Byakuya in the face with a light smile. "Are you ok, Captain?", he asked with concern in his voice._

_"I am fine. That was rather foolish of you to put yourself in a position in which you could get that badly injured." Byakuya had said to him. "You should know better than that."_

_Renji's smile disappeared from his face. "Yes you are right. My apologies Captain.", he said._

_

* * *

_

_Everyone was waiting to hear his decision. Renji had a small smile on his face truly happy for him and then..._

_"The person whom I have chosen to be my second in command will be - Toshiro Hitsugaya.", Byakuya had said to them._

-End Flashbacks-

Byakuya dropped the tea cup he had been holding close to his lips. He could not believe his own actions, not caring about the tea now spreading on the table or partially soaking into his sleepwear. He felt a strange feeling in his chest almost painful. What was it? Guilt, maybe? He may have been a noble, but he acted no better than someone from Rukongai in his opinion. No, he acted worse, as it had been a someone from Rukongai that had improved to impress him, had risked his life to save him, had cared about him. Byakuya looked down noticing the tea had spilled everywhere and cleaned it up. He then went to his room and changed before laying down. Another thought passed through his mind before he went to sleep. _Why did I make my lieutenant Hitsugaya?_

_

* * *

_

Time: 10 AM

Place: 6th division office

Rukia had shown up for work early that day and apologized to Renji for her behavior the day before. He just told her she would have some extra paperwork to do and not to worry about it. They had worked quietly for quite a few hours at that point, when a knock sounded at the door and Rukia answered it taking the letter from the academy student. Renji looked up to see that she held a letter. He felt almost excited about it. He had turned that other letter into Captain Unohana at seven in the morning. Now he already had a response. Renji did his best to keep his face expressionless, but Rukia could see a spark or something in his eyes.

"Renji?", she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

Renji looked at her and cleared his throat. "I am fine lieutenant. Is that letter for me?", he asked her in a calm voice.

"Yes. I do not know who it is from but they made it out to you.", Rukia said going over and handing him the letter.

"Thank you.", Renji said doing his best not to tear open the letter. In truth he had thought over at least a few of the males in soul society that would want to date him and the thought that someone might not see him as worthless as Byakuya did made him feel a bit happy. Not crazily happy and not enough to make him forget what had happened, but happy enough. He took the crimson colored paper from the envelope once he opened it and started to read its contents while Rukia looked at him slightly amused.

_Renji,_

_I had not been expecting a response from you so soon, but I am happy that you are willing to try your chances with me. I am also glad to know I am the first person to write you a letter stating that I want to know the real you. Because in all honesty, I do. I don't know what to call the feeling I am having right now. All I know is I want to hold you and make you smile again. Thank you for being willing to give me that opportunity. I enclosed a slip of paper that details where I want to meet you, the time, and something else. Don't worry once you see what it is. Just trust me. Oh and destroy that little piece of paper so that no one comes to interrupt our first meeting._

_Can't wait to see you,_  
_The one who promises you happiness._

Renji quickly went back to the envelope pulling out a blind fold and the small piece of paper that was it.

_Meet me by the river to the south of Seireitei. At 10pm. Everyone should be asleep which means no one will follow you. Once you get there have a seat by one of the trees looking over the window. I can't help but to think your hair would look good in the moonlight. Put the blindfold securely on please. I want to take it off of you to reveal who I am. I hope you will accept me then. I do not know much about your preferences._

Renji read over the small paper and then use a basic kido spell and incinerated it. Rukia looked up from her desk with an eyebrow raised.

"Something interesting Captain?", she asked him.

"No.", he said putting the blindfold in his pocket. "Hey how about we leave as soon as we finish up this paperwork? It shouldn't take much longer."

"Are you ok, Renji?", she said with concern in her voice.

"Yes I am very much ok, Rukia.", he said with another genuine small smile. "I will be right back."

When he left Rukia went and read the letter. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Finally, someone was going to make Renji happy she thought as she went back to her desk working. She wished she knew what the smaller piece of paper had said, but that was probably what Renji had just incinerated. Though one thing looked oddly familiar about that handwriting. She had seen it somewhere before, but she did not remember where. Renji came back and they worked through the rest of the day.

* * *

Time: Five minutes to 10PM

Place: Under a tree by the river to the south, Seireitei

Renji had arrived a little bit early to see if he could detect the other person's reiatsu but could not. Sighing heavily, he sat down with his back against the tree, but not before deciding to let his hair free. The moonlight shone down on him making him look even more handsome. He had removed his headband since anyone who wanted to be with him wouldn't mind those. He put on the blindfold and made it so that he literally couldn't see anything out of it as Zabimaru rested peacefully by his side. He did not feel the other person's reiatsu as they approached since the person kept it very well masked. He only knew they were approaching by the sound of their footsteps.

He heard them stop when they reached him and he heard their sharp intake of air when they saw him like that. The person looked in awe at how truly beautiful Renji looked with his hair out and the moon shining down on him. Steadying their breath they went over and placed a soft kiss on Renji's lips. Only their lips were touching as the person made sure Renji couldn't feel the rest of them as they skillfully kept their reiatsu completely concealed. The kiss was soft, sweet, and mutually shared much to the delight of the person.

Finally they stepped back and took a deep breath smiling softly from the kiss. The person the reached over and removed the blindfold from Renji. Renji blinked a few times and let his eyes re-adjust and then looked at the person in front of him. His eyes widened slightly.

"So its you.", Renji said in a soft whisper and a light smile. "I...I will accept your offer to make me happy."

* * *

**OMG! Who just kissed Renji? Cookies to anyone who figures it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach.

Me: *sits crying in a corner*  
Random fan: Why are you crying?  
Me: *points down at story*  
Random fan: Huh? *looks confused* Wait! Who the hell kissed Renji and wrote those letters?

Me: Well...you will have to read it, but i did put clues in those letters...  
Random fan: Well the letters sound like Byakuya sent them...  
Me: Mmmm...yes they do...well i guess the biggest clue is the P.S. in Renji's acceptance to meet letter.

Random fan: OMG! You don't mean...  
Me: *sighs and nods* yes that is exactly who it is. And Pheonix ninja gets half a cookie since one of the two people they suggested in their first message to me is the one who kissed Renji. I apologize in advance for any OOCness. Well enjoy the story! :)

* * *

Time: About a quarter after ten

Place: Under a tree by the river to the South, Seireitei

Renji didn't move an inch after he had spoken those words. He wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to such a thing especially when this person had hurt him. It was just that the kiss had seemed so perfect. It had not demanded complete and total perfection. It was just something to show Renji the way this person felt. He was so confused at the moment for he did not know what would come out of his suitor's mouth next. The person smiled softly before approaching Renji and giving him a kiss that would leave him breathless.

* * *

Time: 10:30 PM

Place: Kuchiki manor

Rukia was wandering around the manor looking for something to do. Renji was supposed to be meeting some mystery person and Ichigo was in the real world on a mission given to him by none other than her dear brother. Hmmm, where was Byakuya anyway? She wanted to ask him if he was the one who sent Renji that letter as a way to apologize to him for the way he has been treating him. She sincerely hoped so as she wanted Renji to feel some joy in his life again. She didn't want to see those cold expressionless eyes anymore. She wanted Renji back the way he was before Byakuya had destroyed him.

She continued to search the long seemingly unending halls, but still there was no trace of Byakuya anywhere. She only had one more place to check in the manor and that was his office. Walking there as fast as she could, Rukia knocked on the door to the office hoping to get an answer of some sort. When she had not received an answer, she opened the door quickly and the force of it caused some papers to fly on to the floor. She looked around and saw that the office was empty and smiled. It definitely had to be Byakuya who went to meet Renji. This was so perfect, she thought, and then something on a piece of paper caught her eye. It was no secret that Byakuya sometimes brought his work home with him, but what stood out most on this piece of paper was the handwriting.

She quickly scooped up the papers and looked for a signature of the person whose handwriting matched this particular one. She had seen it before as after all she was a lieutenant and paperwork came from all divisions whether formal or informal. Either way the handwriting on this paperwork matched the handwriting she had seen on the letter Renji received in the office earlier. She found the signature and her eyes widened considerably. "Oh my gosh...the one who sent Renji that letter was..."

* * *

Time: 11 PM

Place: Under a tree by the river to the South, Seireitei

"...Hitsugaya...", Renji whispered against the white haired male's lips as he tried desperately to regain his breath. Why was he doing this? This was the same person who Byakuya had chosen over him. This was the same person who Byakuya had deemed more worthy to stay by his side and yet here he was kissing the Lieutenant of the 1st division. He moved back resting his head against the trunk of the tree he had sat down by. His thoughts were in a whirlwind of chaos and he didn't know how to make it stop.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the lieutenant of the 1st division, the one who had taken his place by Byakuya's side, the one who he was almost two feet taller than, the same person who even though he looked like a child was about 19 in human years, and it was this person that wanted him. Renji closed his eyes trying to make sense of it all. He knew he wasn't dreaming as the only person who sometimes graced his dreams was Commander Kuchiki, but still this all seemed so unreal. He bit back a groan of frustration opening his eyes to stare into the calm, patient, turquoise eyes of Toshiro. He was going to open his mouth to say something else when Toshiro spoke up first.

"Thank you for saying you would give me a chance Renji. It means a lot to me believe it or not. I just want to know whether or not you truly want to give me a chance or if you were just caught up in the moment. I will not be angry at you either way.", Toshiro said calmly and evenly.

Renji looked at him for a moment, before moving a hand up to Toshiro's face touching it gently. "I meant it. I will give you a chance and before you say anything I will make sure it stays a secret. I don't want to mess anything up for you with all the rumors going around about me and if you do decide that I am not what you want...", Renji sighed closing his eyes and removing his hand. "Feel free to just toss me aside and I will promise not to say anything about it."

A blast of angry and hurt feeling reiatsu washed over Renji effectively surprising the 6th division captain. "I would never do that!", Hitsugaya said not bothering to hide the anger and hurt he had in his voice. "I am not the type of person who just takes what is useful, is not appreciative of someone's efforts, and then just tosses them away when the opportunity arises. In short, I AM NOT BYAKUYA!", he said that last part angrily. "Just because I am his lieutenant does not mean I agree with everything he does and yes that includes him naming me as his lieutenant. It was that day I had truly seen your smile. Your real smile when he was elected Captain Commander and the fake one you wore when I was named his lieutenant. Whether or not he cared, I could see the difference and I want to see that real smile again.", he said the last part calmer than the first.

Renji's eyes widened as he hadn't realized anyone had figured out that he was upset that day. "You knew I was upset that day? I could have sworn I hid it so well.", Renji said softly.

A small graced the white haired shinigami's face. "You did hide it well, but I was a captain at one point. I know what to look for.", Toshiro said to him. "I also could tell that you may have wanted to leave Soul Society all together, which is why when it came time to pick captains for the squads I told him you were to be captain of the 6th division. He had wanted to have Rukia as the 6th division captain, but I told him I had faith in your abilities to lead it and so he agreed and made Rukia your lieutenant. I knew he wouldn't ask you, so that is why I asked you myself."

"Thank you.", Renji said to him before looking up at the sky. They sat there for a long time before Toshiro stood up smiling down at Renji.

"We should get going now Renji. There is after all that meeting in the morning and I do hope you will be able to pay attention this time.", Toshiro said with a smirk.

Renji smiled. "Oh I think I might find something interesting to pay attention to.", he said to him, before getting serious all of the sudden. "I will also hide the fact that we are starting a relationship. I just don't want to ruin your reputation with one as destroyed as mine.", he said and kissed Hitsugaya quickly before running off not allowing him to say anything. He returned to his home in a considerably lighter mood than he had been in the past four years.

* * *

Time: 8AM

Place: 1st division conference room

Renji kept the look on his face that he had worn for the past four years. He barely nodded to those that passed and acknowledged the other captains the same way he always had. The only difference was that if anyone cared to look they would see a slight spark of happiness and excitement in the rather stern captain's eyes. Other than that there was nothing to remark on. His reiatsu was still the same calm, level, and indifferent. He still dressed as usual with the tattoos on his forehead covered up by a white strip of cloth and Zabimaru resting faithfully by his side. He went into the conference room and sat on his designated cushion ignoring Matsumoto's latest attempt to get him to go out with her.

The noise in the room quieted down immediately as Lieutenant Hitsugaya entered the room and took his seat. Everyone turned and said their 'hellos' to him and he said hello to all of them. He looked at everyone in the room letting his eyes linger on Renji, who seemed to be ignoring his existence. It was a bit frustrating though not unexpected that Renji would act this way. After all, he was sure what Commander Kuchiki had done had cut pretty deep into the red head's heart. How someone could be so cruel to someone who stood by them for years, he did not know. Still, he had no problems in people knowing he was dating Renji and started thinking of a way to make him see that.

Byakuya entered the room taking his seat by his lieutenant. Everyone said their greetings to him as well and the meeting began. Renji looked ahead at the 1st division captain and his lieutenant. There sat one who wanted to try to make him happy and one who wanted to make him as miserable as possible. It was a bit strange since their personalities could seem identical at times. The meeting dragged on as everyone gave reports on their division and offered suggestions to fixing problems that had arisen within them. For the most part it was a pretty standard and boring meeting. Once it was finally over the captains all started to speak with one another and someone had went up to ask the Commander permission for something, that Renji didn't hear. He was still sitting down lost in thoughts about what to write in his next note to Toshiro, since he was determined to keep their relationship a secret to protect Toshiro.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was pushed back slightly and kissed passionately in front of every captain of the Gotei 13. He couldn't help but return the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller shinigami in his lap. The kiss stopped when both shinigami involved needed to breathe and Renji blushed as he saw the looks of shock on the other captain's face though Commander Kuchiki was no longer in the room.

"Abarai and Hitsugaya? Who would've thought?", Shunsui said from across the room breaking the silence and everyone went back to talking.

"See now you don't have to hide it, Renji.", Toshiro whispered to him.

"Aren't you worried about what people might say?", Renji asked him.

"No. Why would I be? People talk about my height and more all the time. There was also a rumor that the Commander chose me because I was secretly his lover or something like that. So no, I do not care and I want everyone to know that you are with me.", he said to Renji with a calming voice and then moved to stand up. "I will see you later Renji.", he said before leaving to go check on the other members of the 1st division.

The other captains all stared at Renji before breaking out in applause and offering congrats on his new boyfriend. Renji blushed having been so used to negative attention for four years, it felt good to finally have some positive attention.

* * *

Time: 1PM

Place: 1st division office

He couldn't concentrate and that was very unlike him. His mouth tightened into a thin line as he remembered the events that had come to pass in the captain's meeting today.

-Flashback-

_He had been thinking about Renji since yesterday. He wanted to make it up to him and show Renji that he was truly sorry and start the process of forgiveness. He hated the fact that he was the one to cause Renji so much suffering and he wanted to bring back some of the joy his former lieutenant had and some of his spirit. If he was being completely honest with himself then, he knew he never quite felt complete without Renji by his side all this time. It was almost as if a piece of his soul had been sectioned off and kept away from him making him feel hollow inside. He had written a letter to Renji and had gone to the red head's favorite sunglass shop in Seireitei and bought him a really nice pair of sunglasses that practically screamed Renji. He had wrapped them up with a note that read:_

_Dear Renji,_

_I know I am the last person you'd expect to hear an apology from, but here it is. I had no right to treat you the way I did. You made yourself better to impress me, you stood by my side even when I was wrong, and you risked your life just to save mine. I took for granted having you next to me all the time and did not appreciate anything you did. I was wrong. I was acting like what they refer to into the human world as a 'spoiled brat'. I know I can not undo my actions and that you have every right to hate me for what i have done, yet you have not expressed any hatred towards me. Knowing that pains me even more. To know that you may blame yourself for my foolishness. You should be by my side and I know that now. I only wish I could go back in time and fix what I did to break you. To have you back by my side. To show you how I truly feel about everything you have done for me and then do whatever I can for you. Even now my only wish is that I'd be given the chance to mend your broken heart._

_Truly sorry,_  
_Byakuya Kuchiki_

_He had planned to give Renji the letter yesterday night, but he wasn't home and so he planned for after the captain's meeting. He was getting up to go ask Renji to take a walk with him when it happened. He watched in shock as his lieutenant went over and kissed Renji, who seemed to just melt into the kiss. That was when he flash stepped out of the room. He went back to his office and sat at his desk. His eyes stung a bit wanting to cry tears that he was not going to let fall. He had not expected something like this to happen. It had not seemed like a possible outcome in this situation as he would have never thought his former and current lieutenants would go for each other. Byakuya had placed the letter and sunglasses in one of his desk drawers and just got to work._

-End of Flashback-

Byakuya sighed and pushed aside his paperwork. Toshiro looked at him questioningly wondering what could cause the great Commander Kuchiki to lose his concentration.

"Is there something wrong Commander?", he asked.

Byakuya was quiet for a moment before answering. "No. So, how long have you been dating Captain Abarai?", he asked a now shocked Hitsugaya.

"I asked him out the day before yesterday and then we officially started dating yesterday Commander.", he said to him while doing more paperwork.

"When did you ask him out? I did not see you when I went to his apartment last night.", Byakuya said staring at the door in front of him.

"You were at his apartment last night?", Toshiro asked eyebrow raised.

"That is not important. I merely meant to give him something, but he was not at home. Now answer my question lieutenant.", he said in an authoratative voice.

"I sent him an anonymous letter the day before yesterday. He replied and we met up yesterday making it official.", Toshiro said and went back to signing documents and such. "What does it matter Commander? There is no law that states I can't date him."

The next words left Byakuya's mouth before he fully processed them, something that rarely ever happened. "It matters because you are now dating _my_ Renji.", he said and only then realized what he had admitted to in some form.

Hitsugaya put down his brush, narrowed his eyes, and glared at Byakuya. "_Your_ Renji? Last I checked he was _mine_. Last I checked you tossed him aside and made me your lieutenant. Last I checked you didn't even want him as 6th division captain. Last I checked you did everything in your power to make him miserable. Whether you like or not, I am going to show him that someone can truly care about and love him.", Hitsugaya said to him in a calm voice. "You want to know what he thinks of himself because of you?", he asked and then pulled out a letter and tossed it at Byakuya. "That was the letter he sent back saying he wanted to meet me."

Byakuya glanced at the letter and only one part stood out to him.

_'Whoever you are, I am sure you have heard the rumors about my former captain turned captain commander tossing me away like useless garbage. I do not wish for you to date me only to find out I do not meet your expectations.'_

"You know thats not it either. When we met up and he accepted my offer to try and make him happy. Do you want to know what he said to me? He said and I quote _'I will give you a chance and before you say anything I will make sure it stays a secret. I don't want to mess anything up for you with all the rumors going around about me and if you do decide that I am not what you want...Feel free to just toss me aside and I will promise not to say anything about it.'_ Do you know how much it hurt to hear him say that? Do you understand how broken he must be to believe that his worth is so little, that he can just be tossed aside without a second thought? Yet you have the nerve to call him _your_ Renji. No, commander, he is not yours and I will do my best to make sure he is not only happy again but that he never lets you hurt him again." Hitsugaya said still perfectly calm. He did not fear the Commander as they had both been powerful captains in their own right.

Byakuya nodded and stood up handing the letter back to its owner leaving without another word._ Renji doesn't believe he is worth anything and its all my fault_, Byakuya thought, _but if my lieutenant thinks I am going to give up trying to fix things with Renji he is sadly mistaken_. Byakuya went back to his manor to come up with a plan to get Renji's confidence up and if things went very well get Renji away from Hitsugaya. It would take time yes, but he figured it would be worth it to know he would eventually be the one to make Renji smile.

* * *

Time: 8PM

Place: Renji's apartment

Renji was running around the kitchen trying to finish up dinner. He had met up with Toshiro and offered for them to have dinner at his place. Toshiro had smiled and accepted the invitation saying he would be at Renji's place around 8:30 that evening. He had finished cooking by exactly 8:15 and worked on setting the table and placing the food on the plates. He even had slices of watermelon in the fridge for dessert as Matsumoto had told him that was one of her former captain's favorite foods. Finally everything was set and Renji quickly went into his room and changed his clothes as the ones he was wearing became dirty during the cooking process. The moment he finished getting dressed, he heard a knock on the door.

Smiling a little since it has been such a good day today, he went and opened the door. Being a good foot and then some taller than Hitsugaya, he had to bend down quite a bit to kiss him. They pulled apart and Renji moved aside to give him room to walk into his apartment. Toshiro walked into the place and could smell the delicious aroma from the kitchen. He turned and smiled at Renji.

"That smells wonderful. I can't wait to taste it.", he said to Renji, who gave a small smile. Toshiro sighed thinking of what it would take to make Renji's small smiles reach his eyes. The two of them sat down eating the food Renji prepared. Toshiro complimented on the food while asking Renji things like his favorite color and more. Renji answered all the questions and asked a few of them himself.

"Ready for dessert?", Renji asked when they had finished dinner and he finished cleaning off the table refusing to let Toshiro help. After all this was sort of like a first date and Renji was just trying to do everything right as he hadn't been on a date in a long long time. He just kept repeating to himself not to mess up.

"You need to relax Renji. I can't be that intimidating, I am only 4 foot 4.", Toshiro said with a smirk and watched a smile break on Renji's face as much as he tried to hide it. "So whats for dessert?", he asked him.

"Well I had no idea what you would like so I asked around and-", Renji pulled the watermelon out of the fridge and set in on the table. Less than a second after the plate was on the table, Renji was pulled into a very passionate kiss that knocked him off balance. He tried to regain it though it was actually harder than he thought it would be since he didn't want to accidentally make Toshiro fall off the chair either. It had all happened in the span of less than five minutes, but Renji ended up falling backwards, tipping over the chair with Toshiro falling on top of him as they hit the ground and yet somehow they were still kissing. Toshiro was the one to break the kiss as he was on top. He placed his hands on Renji's chest and sat up with his legs on either side of Renji.

Renji blushed at the rather compromising position that they were in. He looked at Hitsugaya briefly entertaining the idea of going further before nervousness set in. His usually well controlled reiatsu was fluctuating quite a bit as well. Toshiro sensed this but didn't move off of him. Instead Toshiro moved his lips down by Renji's ear. "Relax", he whispered. "We wont do anything like that tonight. I want to get to know you better, so I am not going to have sex with you on our official first date. I am not that kind of guy.", he said with a serious tone feeling Renji's reiatsu settle. "On the other hand, kissing you is an entirely different story."

He moved to kiss Renji again, but a knock sounded at Renji's door. Renji frowned wondering who could knocking at his door at 10PM and turned back to Toshiro ignoring it. The knock sounded again and Renji groaned inwardly. He personally just wanted to continue kissing Toshiro, as it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long long time...since before Byakuya's betrayal. The knock sounded again and Toshiro just removed himself from on top of Renji. Renji got up straightening up his clothes that had gotten a bit disheveled from the fall and went to answer the door. Toshiro leaned up against the door frame in the hall so he could see, who he would have to fight for interrupting up his and Renji's first date. Renji opened the door to reveal none other than Commander Kuchiki.

"Commander?", Renji asked him surprised before immediately slipping completely back into the emotionless state he was so accustomed to by this point. "Sorry for my rudeness Commander Kuchiki. What may I assist you with this evening?", he asked while in the background Toshiro glared at the Captain Commander.

"I was merely going to ask if you wished to go out for a drink, my treat of course.", Byakuya asked face expressionless as he glanced behind Renji and noticing Hitsugaya. "Though it seems you already have company. So I shall take my leave, but if you ever wish to take me up on my offer feel free to come to the Kuchiki manor and we can go from there." Byakuya said to him and then leaned in close to Renji. "I am sorry for the way I treated you before Renji, but from this point on I promise you I will never stop trying to have you by my side again. Will you stay with Hitsugaya or will you be unable to resist me?", he whispered into Renji's ear almost seductively. Renji's eyes widened as he wondered what the hell was going on. He hadn't moved a muscle and was just standing there like a statue.

"Is there anything else you needed Renji for Commander Kuchiki?", came the colder than ice reply from Toshiro. He was more than annoyed at the Commander's unannounced visit.

Byakuya moved away from Renji. "Sorry. I was just telling Renji something about Rukia. You know how she doesn't like people knowing all of her business.", he said coolly.

"I am sure Rukia could have told him herself.", Toshiro said still glaring at his captain.

"Of course, but Rukia is on assignment to the real world and wanted me to deliver the message. Like I said I shall be leaving now. Captain Abarai feel free to take the day off tomorrow if you so please and Lieutenant I will see you first thing in the morning. Goodnight Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Hitsugaya.", Byakuya said and then left faster than either of them could blink.

Renji just shut the door and turned back to Hitsugaya. "Well that was rather awkward.", he said to him walking towards him and then he stopped noticing the pissed off look on his boyfriend's face. _So much for having a good day_, Renji thought.

"Rukia, huh?", Toshiro said.

"Hey I have no idea what was up with Commander Kuchiki.", Renji said looking at Hitsugaya. "I am sorry. I really wasn't expecting that. I guess you want to give up on me, because of him. I can't blame you. I am not really wor-"

"Stop Renji you are not worthless.", Toshiro interrupted him. "I am not upset with you. I just need to have a talk with someone later and no its not Byakuya." he said to him and then smiled at him.

Renji smiled. "Thank you.", he said to him and then moved closer to him. He got on his knees. "I really don't deserve anyone to show me such ki-"

Toshiro placed his fingers on Renji's lips. "You deserve to be happy.", he said before kissing him again.

* * *

Ok people. No there will not be a lemon in the next chapter, but most likely in the next two or three. No it will not be Byakuya and Renji...or will it? And Yes I know that Hitsugaya is probably completely OOC and the others had their OOC moments as well. DO NOT FEAR THERE WILL BE BYAKUYA X RENJI IN THIS FIC! but well Byakuya has to work for it. So enjoy the story. :) Any questions feel free to ask, but I will NOT reveal the story. Thanks, MV


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: So...yeah...  
Me: Nothing to say?  
Random fan: Byakuya really just interrupted their date?  
Me: Yeah. Byakuya will do anything to get what he wants.  
Random fan: Poor Hitsugaya. I would hate to be in between Byakuya and what he wants.  
Me: Pretty much, but it is a ByaRen fic. I am so sorry Hitsugaya.  
Random fan: So does Byakuya get his Renji this chapter?  
Me: No, he wont get him completely until later in this fic.  
Random fan: get him completely? does that mean...  
Me: Shut up and read the fic!

* * *

Time: 7AM

Place: 1st division office

Hitsugaya went to work with a slight smile on his face. Last night had been a terrific night with Renji, well except for Byakuya's unexpected appearance. What the hell did Byakuya think he was playing at getting that close to Renji? He was almost to the office when one of the lower ranked shinigami stopped him. He handed him a small paper and then ran off to his other duties. Hitsugaya opened the note to find that it was the information that he had wanted. Rukia was not in the real world at all. She was just taking a few days off from work as she hasn't been feeling well recently. He frowned slightly before hiding the letter and continuing on to the office. So Rukia wasn't in the real world, then. She could have just sent Ichigo to tell Renji or even wrote a letter. He was sure the servants would have delivered a letter to Renji for her as she was not only a Kuchiki noble but Renji's lieutenant.

He entered the office and sat down at his desk wondering what exactly Byakuya said to Renji. He would have to ask Renji later. After all Renji probably didn't say anything because he was too shocked by the encounter. Yes, that had to be it. Byakuya had hurt Renji, he wouldn't give up a chance at happiness for one he knew would make him miserable. He took a deep breath and started to work on his paperwork. He had barely acknowledged Byakuya went he went into the office wanting only to get done as quickly as possible so that he may meet Renji during his hour lunch break. He worked quickly, but not so quickly that he would make mistakes and be stuck fixing them until who knows when.

A smile appeared on Toshiro's face as he remembered how peaceful Renji looked while he was sleeping. They hadn't done anything last night, but Renji had unfortunately went into a depressive state. He seemed lost as if he didn't know what to think or feel. Seeing him like that made Toshiro definitely want to know whether Byakuya had truly said something about Rukia, or if he had said something else. Renji had gotten up from the floor after their kiss and then put the dessert away giving him that ghost of a smile. He hated that smile more than anything. It wasn't a real smile dammit, it just wasn't Renji's smile. Still he knew this wouldn't be easy, but Renji had seemed a bit more alive at least before he came over. Damn captain commander! Hadn't he done enough to hurt Renji already?

He went back to focus on the paperwork in front of him. He was a little tired having not left Renji's house until two in the morning. He had stayed there until Renji went to sleep reminding him that he was with him now. That he was not going to let Byakuya hurt him in anyway and he wasn't just going to up and leave him, so just relax. Signing yet another paper, he wondered what Renji would like for lunch. Maybe he could bring him something from one of the local food places within Seireitei. The red head did have the day off, but he did not take it as one. Renji felt that he had a duty to his squad to be there every day. Of course Renji had decided he would only be there for half the day, so he would be off when lunchtime came around.

Byakuya stood up from his desk and left without saying a word to Hitsugaya. He walked out into the corridor and then down to where the newest member was cleaning the division. The young shinigami turned noticing the captain commander and bowed.

"What can I do for you Captain Commander, sir?", the young shinigami asked him.

"I want you to deliver this package to Captain Abarai. He is the captain of the 6th division.", Byakuya said in an authoritative tone and produced a package from a pocket in his uniform.

"Yes. Right away Captain Commander.", the young shinigami said taking the package and going over to the 6th division.

* * *

Time: 10AM

Place: 6th division office

Renji looked down at the pile of paperwork he had in front of him. It was almost nearly completed which meant that he would actually be able to leave at lunchtime. He was thinking maybe he could meet up with Hitsugaya and they could eat lunch together. Sure they had only been dating for two days, but you had to start somewhere. If he were truly to give this a chance like he said he would then he would have to spend more time with Toshiro. It had been four years since he had truly felt anything and now here he was thinking of all those sweet kisses he had shared in the past two days. Their first date had been nothing short of perfect until..._'I am sorry for the way I treated you before Renji, but from this point on I promise you I will never stop trying to have you by my side again. Will you stay with Hitsugaya or will you be unable to resist me?_'. Byakuya's words rang through his ears. Why had he done that?

In all the time Renji could remember that man had been nothing but cold and unfeeling. Why was it now that he had something and was working towards being himself again, did Byakuya say that? Surely, he hadn't meant what he said, but then again he had never known Byakuya to lie. Renji frowned wondering what the hell was going on with the captain commander when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't recognize the reiatsu which meant it was most likely a new member from another division. He schooled his features back into the mask he wore and gave the person permission to enter. He immediately noticed that the shinigami wore the insignia for the 1st division on his uniform.

"May I help you?", Renji asked when the young man did not say anything for a few minutes.

"I...uh...yes. I was told to deliver this to you.", he said showing the package to Renji.

Renji motioned for him to place the package on his desk. "Is there anything else?", Renji asked him.

"No sir. I will be leaving now.", he said and then left.

Renji shook his head. New recruits to any division always seemed nervous in the face of a captain. He also couldn't say that he blamed him considering the reputation Renji had not long after he became the captain of his division. Most of it 'bad' things said about him were centered around the fact that he trained his squad members until they were barely able to move on more than one occasion and of course anything involving Commander Kuchiki. He turned his attention to the package that had been delivered. He wondered what was in it and who sent it to him. Just because the young shinigami that had delivered it wore the 1st division insignia on his clothes does not mean that someone didn't visit the Commander and his lieutenant and ask them to have it delivered. He opened it up and out of it came a beautiful silk headband and brand new limited edition sunglasses as well as a note.

_Renji,_

_I know I can't buy you back with things like this, but you are a special person and I want you to know as such. Maybe they will go with whatever you plan to wear on your future dates with lieutenant Hitsugaya. Enjoy the gifts and don't even think of returning them._

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

_P.S. Don't forget that I will have you by my side again and this time I will never let you go._

Renji read the note over again. He was rather confused now though it did not show on his face. The note gave off two very different messages neither of which gave any real clue to Renji what was going through the captain commander's mind. Why would he say that they may be nice to wear on a date with Toshiro and then say that he is still going to have Renji by his side again? He put his head in his hands. This was just too confusing. He had his boyfriend, who until he asked him out, Renji didn't think Toshiro was attracted to him. Besides a mi- ok major difference in height Toshiro was actually rather nice, sweet, and pretty attractive. While on the other hand there was Byakuya the cold hearted captain turned captain commander who had lost his wife 69 years ago. The same captain commander who was now giving Renji mixed signals.

What to do? What to do? Was this actually something he should be thinking about? He said he would give Toshiro a fair chance and he would. He had no reason to even consider his former captain. All Renji wanted to know was what was going through the man's head. Was this another way to try and make him even more miserable? To lure him into a false sense of security, before making sure Renji was more broken than he had ever been in his life. He didn't need this right now. Why could that noble bastard just let him try and be happy? It was almost as if the man had a _**'Renji may be happy, make sure it doesn't happen'**_ button. Renji put the note in his desk drawer underneath a bunch of other papers. He just needed to concentrate on finishing up this paperwork and then go along with his plan to meet Toshiro for lunch.

* * *

Time: 12 PM

Place: A garden located close to the 6th division, Seireitei

Toshiro sat down on the grass after surprising Renji with lunch. They sat and ate in silence under a tree that had light shining through its branches. When they finished Toshiro still had about 40 minutes left to his lunch break. Renji laid back on the grass with his eyes closed. The sunlight shone on parts of his face and body and he had a look of peace on his face. Toshiro looked and smiled liking the way Renji looked at this moment. He just watched him for a little bit before noticing a piece of fabric it seemed sticking out of Renji's pocket. Curious he tugged at it, pulling out a rather beautiful silk headband that was all black with what seemed to be cherry blossoms decorating it. He shut his eyes taking a deep breath before he started to speak.

"This is rather beautiful Renji. Did you pick this headband out yourself?", Hitsugaya said in a rather calm voice that differed from the slightly annoyed and angry reiatsu he was letting off.

Renji opened his eyes merely glancing at the headband and Toshiro before sitting up and taking the headband from him. "N-No. It was a gift.", Renji said eyes not meeting Toshiro's.

"A gift? From who? Was there anything else with it?", Toshiro asked him calming his reiatsu a bit.

"It...It was from the captain commander. There was sunglasses and a note with it.", Renji said to him.

"A note? What did it say?", Toshiro asked him.

Renji bit his lip. "It said that he knows he can't apologize with material things, but to accept the gift and maybe I could wear them out on a date with you.", Renji said to him.

"Anything else, Renji?", he asked him a bit more calm than before.

"Um...no...not that I can remember.", Renji said lying. He didn't want them to fight. Maybe he could become friends with Byakuya and still work on building more of a romantic relationship with Hitsugaya.

"Alright.", Toshiro said with a smile and then kissed Renji. His lunch break was almost up. "Want to walk with me back to the office before you go home?"

"Sure.", Renji said giving him another kiss and they headed to the 1st division.

* * *

Time: 1PM

Place: 1st division

Renji gave Toshiro one more meaningful kiss right outside his and Byakuya's office before leaving to go home. They had agreed to meet later tonight at some restaurant in Seireitei. Hitsugaya wore a small smile on his face as he entered the office and shut the door behind him. He went to his desk and started working on finishing his paperwork. Maybe he could catch Renji earlier than the meeting time and they could have some fun together. He was just about to write up a list of things that another division could try as far as training techniques, when Byakuya decided to start up a conversation with him.

"Have fun during your lunch break with Renji?", he said randomly and without looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes I did. Once again how is it your business? And I'd really appreciate if you didn't send my boyfriend gifts.", Toshiro said as he started on the document.

"I merely wish to know what my lieutenant is up to in his free time. It would be bad if something like dating my former lieutenant started distracting you from your work.", Byakuya said. "As for the gifts, they were merely tokens of appreciation. I am assuming he told you about the note that I sent with it."

"He told me about it.", Toshiro replied.

"Interesting. I didn't think Renji had it in him to tell you what it said and the fact that you are taking it so very well intrigues me.", Byakuya said in his normal monotone as he signed off on yet another paper.

"What does that mean?", Toshiro said not looking up from his work, but curious as to why Byakuya phrased his sentence like that.

"Well I am sure if it were anyone else they would have tried to have my head by now. After all having someone state that their partner will return to their side and never let them go. Usually from what I have read, the partner of the one who received such a remark would lash out against the one who sent it.", Byakuya said coolly.

Toshiro frowned. Renji hadn't told him about that part of it, maybe it was because he was worried about him. Of course, that had to be why Renji didn't tell him the whole thing. "Well then I must be an exception to that rule. I trust Renji not to hurt me."

Byakuya signed more paperwork before answering. "Well thats a good thing to have in a relationship. You should always trust the one you are with.", he said and then signed his last paper. "I must get going. Enjoy your weekend.", he said to him and then left.

Toshiro glared at him as he left before working on finishing up his work knowing that he and Renji would have another beautiful date tonight.

* * *

Time: 2:30 PM

Place: Renji's apartment

Renji was looking for something to wear on his date tonight. He had put the sunglasses and headband he had gotten from Byakuya on the table beside his bed. He had to own something nice and casual. Maybe he should have gone clothes shopping instead. He had decided on wearing some of the clothes he had gotten in the real world on his last visit. Finally picking out a black shirt and a pair of what Ichigo had called blue jeans, he laid them on the bed and went to make some tea. He sat at the table reading the newspaper while waiting for the water to boil when he heard a knock at his door. Sighing, he got up and answered it to find Byakuya once again at his door.

"Hello Captain Commander. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?", Renji asked him trying to be a bit more polite after receiving such nice gifts.

"I just wanted to stop by.", Byakuya said his expressionless face giving no clues to his intentions. They stood there for a few minutes neither one moving or saying a word.

"Well I was just about to have some tea. Would you like to come in for a cup? I mean its the least I can do as a thank you for the lovely gifts you gave me.", Renji said to him in a monotone voice.

"Thank you Captain Abarai. A cup of tea would be most welcomed right now.", Byakuya said and then walked into the house when Renji stepped aside.

Renji shut the door and led him to the kitchen. He motioned for Byakuya to sit while he made their cups of tea. It almost reminded him a bit of when they were captain and lieutenant in the 6th division. He made the tea the way he remembered Byakuya liked it and placed the cup in front of him. Renji sat down on the opposite side of him and the two drank their tea in silence. It seemed like hours passed but it had only been about an hour with neither of them saying a word and drinking multiple cups of tea. Finally, Byakuya stood up.

"Thank you for the tea, Captain Abarai. It was just the way I remember you making it. You always made it best.", Byakuya said to him.

Renji stood up as well to walk Byakuya out of the house. "Your welcome Captain Commander.", he said as they walked to the door.

Byakuya reached the door first with Renji walking behind him. He turned to face Renji and moved closer than he should have. "Thanks again, Renji.", he said in a soft voice that had hints of emotion in it.

"It was no pro-", Renji was cut off by the feel of Byakuya's lips pressed against his own with the commander's hands on either side of his face. The kiss was soft, alluring, and unexpected.

Before Renji could react or say anything back to the captain commander, Byakuya was gone. Renji's fingers touched his lips and he just leaned against the wall still in shock. That wasn't fair. He was confused enough as it was. Why? Just why?

* * *

There will be a time skip coming in the next chapter and maybe a lemon as well. Not sure yet. Hope you all enjoyed the slight taste of the ByaRen...Byakuya still has a lot of work to do. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach.

**Warning: LEMON.**

Random fan: Hmmm...Why did Renji lie to Hitsugaya? Isn't he trying to give him a chance?

Me: Well yes...but Renji doesn't want to cause a fight between the two.  
Random fan: Anyway..you said Time Skip?  
Me: yes...two months to be exact

Random fan: Does that mean you are going to end the story sooner than planned.  
Me: no

Random fan: Yes there is going to a be a lemon!

Me: Yes there is. Also Urahara is back. YAY! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Time: 6 PM

When: Two months after Renji and Hitsugaya started dating

Place: Renji's apartment

Renji had spent almost the entire day trying to figure out what to wear. It was Sunday and it was the day of his two month anniversary with Hitsugaya. Honestly, he couldn't believe Hitsugaya was still content with staying with him. After that kiss he had with Byakuya two months ago, it seemed like the Commander was going to hold to what he said about doing anything he possibly could to get him back. Then as if it was nothing than a bad dream, a week later nothing happened. Renji felt himself able to keep his head clear of the conflicting thoughts it had experienced. Still it had definitely been a test of the relationship that him and Hitsugaya had started.

-Flashback-

_Renji had been so confused about the kiss he had received from Byakuya that he cancelled his date with Hitsugaya. Concerned Hitsugaya rushed over to Renji's place the moment he had signed his last paper. He found the red-head in his room with puffy eyes red from crying. He didn't look up at Toshiro even though he knew very well that the other shinigami was there. He just sat on the bed rocking back and forth. He didn't want them to fight. Not over him. Not for someone who obviously didn't deserve a single drop of happiness. He was meant to be lonely. Kissing the captain commander while dating the commander's lieutenant was just not acceptable. Of course, he hadn't come on to Byakuya. He had merely invited him in for tea to thank him for the gifts that he had given him. Even with that being the case, he felt he had no right to be in Toshiro's presence._

_Toshiro had frowned and walked over to Renji. He pulled his hands from his face as he looked at Renji's tear stained face and just wrapped his arms around him. "What happened Renji? Why cancel our date? More importantly why are you crying?", he asked him softly with a patient tone to his voice._

_"...came over...tea...thanks...gifts...kiss...", Renji said still sobbing._

_Keeping his reiatsu under control as to not upset Renji more, he worked on sorting out what Renji said in his mind. "So what you are trying to tell me is that Byakuya came over here. You invited him in for tea as a thank you for the gifts he brought you and then he kissed you?", Hitsugaya asked him, the last part was said almost wishfully._

_Renji didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. Toshiro inwardly sighed with relief that the kiss had not been planned or wanted by Renji. At least that is the conclusion he came to based on Renji's current state._

_"please...leave...don't...deserve...you...or...hap...happiness...", Renji said. The tears falling from his eyes were wetting Hitsugaya's uniform._

_"Shhh...its ok Renji. Its ok. I am not going to leave you. You deserve to be happy Renji and I am going to make you happy.", he said to him concern still evident in his voice. "Please calm down. I really don't like seeing you like this."_

_"Why? Why are you trying so hard? I am not worth it. Damn it Hitsugaya! I am not fucking worth it.", Renji yelled at him pulling away from him and laying back covering his face._

_Toshiro sighed taking several deep breaths. "As you know I have watched you for some time Renji, and I am either falling for you or I have already fallen. That is why no matter what I am just going to stay by your side and make sure you smile everyday. To make sure you know that love is unconditional and that the feelings I have for you are more than I can express in words."_

_Renji had glanced at him. "How could you still feel that way after Byakuya...you know...did that?"_

_"Renji, I trust you. I know that somewhere deep inside you want to be happy." he said caring and soft. "If you want I will kiss you until you no longer remember the feel of his lips on yours. I will kiss you until you can only remember mine and the feelings I offer with it. Do I have your permission to do that Renji?"_

_"Yes", came the whispered reply._

-End of Flashback-

Renji smiled at the memory. Toshiro had spent the entire night with Renji kissing him whenever Renji started to remember what Byakuya had done. Though Renji had to admit towards the time they were going to go to sleep he had pretended to get upset just to have another sweet kiss from Toshiro. He didn't think he fooled him at all, but Toshiro didn't say anything and just gave him another kiss. Now, two months later, he hadn't heard anything from Byakuya except from the gifts he received every now and then. No note accompanied these gifts as Rukia told him that Byakuya just wished for her to deliver them. Renji never wore them except the one he was going to wear tonight. It was another silk headband and this one was decorated with an icy blue dragon and snowflakes. It reminded him beautifully of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, so it would be perfect to wear for this date.

He finished getting ready and then started pacing around waiting for Toshiro to come get him. He thought about the changes in himself during these past couple of months. While he was still rather stern, he was a bit warmer to his squad members. He actually paid attention in captain's meetings. He smiled a bit more often even though the smiles did not quite reach his eyes, and he had an overall feeling of content. It would take more time to fully fix all the damage that Byakuya had done to his mind though as Renji still believed he was not worth Toshiro's time. _At least what had been accomplished within two months was something to be proud of and given more time_, Renji thought _maybe he would be close to his old self again._

A knock sounded at the door and Renji went to answer it. Standing there with a smile on his face, was his boyfriend. He waited a moment, while Toshiro looked him over his turquoise eyes resting on the headband Renji wore.

"You look amazing Renji.", Toshiro said to him. "While I usually don't want to see you wearing anything that Byakuya gave you, I really like that headband."

"Thank you. The headband reminded me of you and so I wanted to wear it on our date tonight.", Renji said before leaning down to kiss Toshiro gently.

"Shall we go?", Toshiro asked.

"Yes. Let's go.", Renji said.

* * *

Time: 7 PM

Place: A beautiful restaurant in Seireitei

The moment they had arrived at the restaurant, they saw that many of the other shinigami within the Gotei 13 had chosen to eat here as well. It didn't bother them as this was a rather nice place and from the looks of it most were on dates just like them. A waitress came up to them and lead them to their seats not less than a few minutes later. It was perfect. The slightly dim lighting, the small beautifully decorated vase with light scented flowers in it, and the soft music playing in the background. Toshiro looked at Renji with a smile. He was lucky to have him, lucky to have been given a chance, and now he was sitting across from one of the most amazingly hot captains in all of Soul Society.

Renji looked at Hitsugaya and their eyes met. Anyone who passed by or looked at them could feel the attraction between the two. They ordered their food getting into a conversation about different things they had experienced on trips to the real world. A rather familiar feeling reiatsu caused Renji to freeze and Hitsugaya to narrow his eyes and glare at his food. They both schooled their features to that of an emotionless mask as they turned to see Byakuya enter the restaurant followed by Ukitake and Urahara. The three men took a seat quite a ways away from them and so Renji and Toshiro went back to their date. The men hadn't noticed them or if they did ignored them, so they did not need to worry about them while they were celebrating their two month anniversary, and so they started up another conversation.

* * *

Byakuya, Ukitake, and Urahara were here celebrating Urahara being reinstated as the 12th division captain. Byakuya had felt the reiatsu of his former and current lieutenant and did not look in the direction it was coming from. Instead him and the other two captains sat a good distance away from where they were. After ordering, Byakuya sat there sipping tea while Urahara explained this new procedure that he had been working on in the real world that could possibly cure Ukitake's illness. The long white haired shinigami listened in interest, while the dear captain commander's thoughts were elsewhere.

Byakuya was thinking back to the kiss he had given Renji two months ago. In truth, he hadn't figured his reaction to such a simple kiss would be that strong. He knew Renji would be shocked as that much was to be expected, but he didn't think that he would feel the most pleasurable chill go down his spine because of it. He couldn't even stop thinking about the kiss when he went home after that. He wanted more of Renji than ever before. He could only imagine how good it would have been had Renji been kissing back. After that, he kept buying Renji gifts, but did not talk with him other than captain's meetings and did not go see him again. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that it was part of his plan to get Renji back by planting the ideas in his mind at first.

The food arrived at the table and they all started to eat. Byakuya glanced over at Renji and Toshiro who were now feeding each other their desserts. His face was expressionless, but there was still that aching feeling in his heart. It should be him with Renji feeding each other. He didn't like sweets much at all, but there were some things he was sure he could tolerate for Renji's sake. He looked back down at his food only taking a bite of it chewing very slowly still in his own thoughts. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ukitake looking at him. Urahara had gotten up momentarily to go speak to an old friend he also saw at the restaurant.

"You seem a little off commander. Could it be that there is something else you want at this place besides the food?", he asked him.

"What gives you that idea, captain?", Byakuya asked him.

"I am older than you commander. Even though your face has that expressionless mask on I can still tell something is wrong.", Ukitake said. "So am I correct in assuming there is something else here that you want?"

"Yes. There is something else here that I want more than anything.", Byakuya said before eating a bit more of his food.

Ukitake removed his hand from Byakuya's shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel commander.", he said still looking at Byakuya before turning back to his food.

Byakuya glanced at him momentarily before going back to his food and thinking to himself. _Yes, I want Renji. Time to work on the second part of my plan to have him back._

_

* * *

_

Renji and Toshiro were finishing up their dessert having already paid for the meal before the dessert had arrived. Renji had just eaten a bite of his dessert that Toshiro had fed him only to have a bit of sugar at the corner of his mouth. Toshiro saw this and then moved his chair closer to Renji.

"You have something on the side of your mouth.", he said and before Renji could do anything Toshiro used his mouth to removed the sugar from Renji's face.

Renji blushed trying to think of something other than the slight sensuality of what Toshiro just did and attempted to change the subject. "Are you going to stay at my place tonight?", he asked the blush still on his face.

"Only if you want me to.", Toshiro said standing up as they finished had finished their desserts.

"You know I like when you stay with me.", Renji said to him as the two exited the restaurant.

* * *

Time: 10 PM

Place: Renji's apartment

Toshiro and Renji had made it back to Renji's apartment not long after leaving the restaurant. It had been a rather beautiful date and they had encountered no problems with Byakuya. It was almost as if the commander had given up on Renji, though Toshiro didn't believe it. He felt as though the Kuchiki heir was just biding his time. He wasn't too worried about it though as he had no intention of giving up Renji. He laid back on Renji's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower thinking about what he was planning. It would be pefect and he would make sure of it.

Renji came out of the shower to see Toshiro laying on his bed. He was wearing a pair of light sleeping pants and a white Tshirt he had gotten from the real world. Toshiro smiled at him taking in the look of Renji with still wet hair. The man practically screamed sexiness, and yet Renji himself did not believe it. Toshiro watched as Renji made his way over to the bed and laid down next to him. For a moment they just laid there before Toshiro got up and took his shower. Renji laid there thinking of their date glad that Byakuya hadn't interrupted it. After all he continued to send Renji gifts, but materialistic things could not heal the deep wounds that he caused.

Ten minutes had passed and Toshiro came out of the bathroom wearing something similiar to what he was wearing except it was a different color. Their eyes met again as Toshiro slowly made his way to the bed and Renji sat up never breaking the eye contact. Toshiro sat on the bed before moving over towards Renji kissing him. His arms wrapping around Renji's neck and fingers sliding through Renji's red hair. He heard a small noise of approval from Renji as the red head opened his mouth partially to give Hitsugaya access. Toshiro's tongue pushed inside Renji's mouth rubbing his tongue against the other male's exploring every inch of it.

They had kissed like this before and just like always it felt amazing. Toshiro wondered if maybe he should try to go a little further. He wanted to give Renji as much time as he needed before making the decision of becoming completely intimate with him. They had only shared heated kisses these past two months, but there was something about this moment that made him want Renji even more than ever. His hands slid up the shirt Renji was wearing running his hands all over the smooth hard muscles of his boyfriend's torso. To his surprise, Renji didn't try to stop him. Deciding to move forward, he removed Renji's shirt breaking the kiss to admire his body.

His skin was flawless and beautifully decorated by his tattoos. His hands continued their exploration making sure to touch every bit of Renji's skin. Toshiro felt himself blush a little as he moved to kiss Renji's chest. He kissed him everywhere before going back over it with his tongue. He glanced up at Renji, who had his eyes closed and his breathing was heavier than it had been previously. He also noticed that Renji was becoming rather aroused by what he was doing. Toshiro slowly pushed Renji back down on the bed kissing him lower and sliding between Renji's slightly parted legs as much as he could. Using his body, he pushed Renji's legs further apart so he was resting comfortably between them as he placed another kiss right above the hem of Renji's pants. He sat up on his knees slowly pulling down Renji's pants when he felt Renji's reiatsu. It held both excitement and fear within it and then the fear started overpowering it, so Toshiro stopped leaving Renji with pants and underwear around his knees and his erection hitting the cool air.

"Renji...why are you afraid?", Toshiro asked in a calm more patient voice than any other man could manage in this situation. He was also rather aroused and having to stop was more straining on his mind than he thought it would be. Still, he did not want to do anything that Renji didn't want him to do.

Renji looked away trying to figure out the right words to say. "I am not sure about this. How will I know you wont leave once this is over?", he asked turning back to face Hitsugaya and the former captain could see the fear in Renji's eyes.

"I wont leave you Renji. I want to be with you. So...", Toshiro said taking a deep breath. "to prove that I will not leave once this is over. I will be uke."

Renji's eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that for me?", he asked surprised.

Toshiro smiled. "Because Renji, I will not take you until you are ready. I love you, only you. I will do anything for you. I am giving you all of me Renji without hesitation. My heart, my soul, everything and you will be the first to have me, to be inside of me. I wanted to give that to someone special. I want to give you that.", he said placing a light kiss on Renji's lips.

Renji thought he was going to cry at such beautifully spoken words and he knew that Hitsugaya was being sincere. He nodded. It was obviously not Toshiro's first time, but it was the first time he would allow someone to take him. Renji sat up again using his legs to remove his pants completely. He had a small grin on his face as he looked at Toshiro. "Well then I better make sure to make ya feel really good then.", he said to Toshiro before slamming his lips against the smaller shinigami's.

Toshiro felt his heart swell up in his chest. That last sentence out of Renji's mouth had been a glimpse of the way Renji used to be. That made him feel that this choice was definitely for the best. He had gotten a glimpse of the real Renji and he was going to give himself to the man he loved. It couldn't be more perfect. A soft moan left his mouth as he felt Renji's lips kiss and nibble on his neck. Hands slid up his shirt removing it swiftly before those same lips explored his chest. Anywhere he was kissed or licked by Renji felt like fire on his skin.

Renji loved the noises that Toshiro was making. He both wanted and needed to hear more. His hands moved over Toshiro's skin until the reached the top of his pants. Lifting Toshiro up gently he removed the pants admiring Toshiro's erection. He definitely wasn't small there and Renji was overcome with the desire to taste his lover. He laid Toshiro back and settled between his willingly spread legs. His hands lightly touched Toshiro's erection causing it to twitch under his fingertips. Renji looked up at him meeting his gaze before his flicked his tongue out to lick the underside of Toshiro's erection right behind the head. Toshiro gasped and a low whimpering sound left his mouth. He wanted more and he wanted it now as he tried to move his hips up a little more towards Renji's mouth.

"What is it that you want, Toshiro?", Renji asked seductively before giving him another lick.

If he didn't have the will that he had, Toshiro would have come right then and there. The way Renji said his name made shivers run down his spine. He could only once again reflect on the fact that he was the luckiest shinigami in the world to have Renji. "I want...your...mouth...on...me...", Toshiro said panting slightly.

Renji smiled before taking as much as he could of Toshiro's erection into his mouth. He sucked hard between licking and nibbling. His partner's body was becoming a bit sweaty and the moans he was making sounded beautiful to Renji. His head moved up and down a little faster than before driving his dear lover wild. His own need building up as he felt Toshiro nearing climax. He moved slightly raising three of his fingers to Toshiro's lips. The white haired shinigami took them into his mouth sucking, licking, and nibbling nearly mimicking all that Renji was doing with his mouth on his erection. Renji moaned around him causing Toshiro's hips to involuntarily shoot upward. Renji didn't seem to mind though as he felt himself ready to climax just by Toshiro mouth around his fingers.

When Renji felt that he had lubricated them enough he moved their fingers to Toshiro's previously untouched entrance pushing one inside. He wasn't in pain with the first finger, but it was a bit uncomfortable. Renji stopped sucking on him to watch his lover's face while he did this. His other hand started once again exploring Toshiro's body as he moved up to kiss him. His tongue slid into the smaller shinigami's mouth as he added another finger. The body beneath him jerked upwards intially but then relaxed just long enough for the third finger to be added. A small cry of pain went into the kiss as Renji continued to prepare his lover. His fingers spread apart stretching him the best he could while his fingers searched for that special spot. The moment he did Toshiro moaned his mouth pulling away.

"Renji...please...", he moaned twisting under Renji's touch.

Renji removed his fingers and positioned himself over Hitsugaya. He looked into his eyes as he pushed inside him slowly. Hitsugaya winced, but kept looking at Renji. Finally, once he was fully inside of him, he stopped to let Toshiro adjust to the new feeling. It was hard to stay still with the delicious hot tight feel of being inside of his boyfriend. Toshiro shifted slightly, nodding to tell Renji that it was alright to move. Renji started pulling out only a little before pushing back in. He kept doing that increasing how much of himself he would pull out each time. Once only the head was left in, he slammed back into Toshiro hitting his prostate instantly.

Toshiro cried out grabbing on to Renji's arms. Renji pulled them up into a sitting position on the bed moving Toshiro's hips up and down his erection. They were both in ecstasy. Their reiatsu was blending together wonderfully, their feelings for one another being shown in the most intimate of ways, and they were completing each other as they both rose to their climaxes. Renji moved faster bending down to lick, kiss, and nibble on Toshiro's neck while his hand moved up and down on his erection. The combined sensations made Toshiro moan out 'Renji' as he came all over their stomachs and a little under Renji's chin. Renji came as well once he felt Toshiro's walls clamp around him.

They laid their panting as Renji slowly pulled out. "We should take a shower.", he said holding Toshiro tightly.

"Yes. We should.", Toshiro said and Renji got up and carried his lover into the shower. He started the water and then got in with his boyfriend as they washed up. He had to help Toshiro a bit, but he didn't mind. This was the best night he had experienced in a long time.

* * *

Time: 11:50 AM

Place: 1st division

Toshiro went to work the next morning happier than he ever had been. He even smiled when he said hello to Byakuya that morning and sat down working on his paperwork. It had been perfect and soon things would be even more perfect. Byakuya looked at Toshiro wondering what was going on with him. He had never seen his lieutenant this happy. It was almost like he was floating on clouds. It continued to bug him until finally he decided to say something.

"Why lieutenant may I ask are you so happy today?", Byakuya asked as his curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you must know, I had a fantastic night with Renji yesterday.", he said to him. Not even Byakuya could ruin his mood today.

"You mean something happened after the two of you went to dinner?", Byakuya asked.

Hitsugaya just kept working on his papers. "Yes. It was amazing.", he said smiling before during more of his work.

Byakuya didn't need him to say anymore. It was obvious that Renji and Hitsugaya had slept together. He felt a strong sense of anger and jealousy as he continued to work on his paperwork. The feelings he was having leaked out into his reiatsu. Toshiro couldn't help smirking when he felt the anger and jealousy raidating off of his captain.

"Is there something wrong Commander?", Toshiro asked in mock concern. "You reiatsu feels rather strange."

Byakuya resisted the urge to glare at him. "I do not know what you mean. I am fine."

"Are you sure?", Toshiro asked him smirking again.

"Of course. Its only a minor setback in my plan to get Renji.", Byakuya said.

"Whatever. There is no way you can ruin my mood today.", Toshiro said and got back to work.

"Is that what you think?", Byakuya asked him looking at the time. It was almost the time when Renji came to get Toshiro to go to lunch. Just three more minutes and counting.

Before Hitsugaya could say something, Byakuya flash stepped to him kissing him. Toshiro gasped accidentally opening his mouth a little in which Byakuya took that opening and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Toshiro was fighting back as best as he could. He was too focused on fighting that he didn't sense Renji's reiatsu moving closer and closer towards the office. Byakuya did however and fell back on the floor holding Toshiro in the kiss with the smaller shinigami on top of him. Toshiro's arms were on either side of Byakuya's head trying to push himself up out of Byakuya's hold and move his mouth away from the kiss and the tongue invading it. Muffled sounds of protest were coming out though they sounded more like moans while his legs had fallen on either side of Byakuya in the struggle. That scene was exactly what Renji walked in on.

"W-What's going on here?", Renji asked eyes wide. He was visibly shaking as looked at Byakuya and then Hitsugaya, who had finally been released from the commander's hold.

"Renji...", Hitsugaya said gasping for air. Renji looked at his gasping panting boyfriend and both his and Byakuya's disheveled appearances.

"How...How could do this to me? Why? Why did you...Toshiro?", Renji said before running out the room feeling like he was being broken all over again.

Hitsugaya looked shocked and went to run after Renji, but not before he looked back at Byakuya who actually had a smirk on his face. "I swear I will get you back for this Byakuya.", he said coldly and with those words Toshiro went chasing after Renji.

* * *

Please don't kill me. Well I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading. And yes Byakuya is evil...but it is still a ByaRen fic. Just not yet...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: WTF Byakuya you asshole!  
Me: You can't be mad at my darling Byakuya.  
Random fan: Are you blind? Did you read what you just had him to do Renji and Hitsugaya?  
Me: Of course. He just wants his Renji back. Personally I think they are even Byakuya kissed them both. Threesome anyone?  
Random fan: What the hell is wrong with you? No! No damn threesome.  
Me: Yeah I know. The threesome plus one is in a one-shot I will write sometime later.

Random fan: Threesome plus one...thats a foursome idiot.  
Me: Yep. And it will involve Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya and...  
Random fan: And who?  
Me: *whistling* just read the fic sweetie...that one-shot wont be done until all intended characters come into play in this fic...

* * *

Time: 12:15 PM

Place: Almost to the 6th division

Toshiro had finally caught up to Renji using his flash step. He needed to tell Renji the truth, that he would never betray him especially with that son of a bitch Byakuya. Who the hell did the commander think he was pulling him into that position? Maybe the man really did get off on seeing Renji in pain. The way his lover had stumbled over his words and ran made Toshiro's heart want to break. Renji had to believe him. He wouldn't have given himself to Renji, if he was just going to end up with another man less than 24 hours later.

"Renji, wait listen to me.", Toshiro asked him. No one else would have noticed except those close to him, but his voice was pleading for Renji to wait up and listen to him.

Renji turned with anger and hurt showing clearly in his eyes. "What could you possibly have to tell me? That you had planned this all along. To make me think that you loved me? To make me fall in love with you just to break me all over again?", Renji said in a harsher tone than Toshiro had been expecting.

As a result of the tone used Toshiro winced. "I would never do that to you Renji.", he said in a quiet voice.

"Well it sure as hell looked like thats what you were doing back there. Damn! Couldn't you have waited until at least after our lunch break? Or better yet waited at least a couple of days after we took our relationship to the next level rather then moaning like a whore on top of Byakuya not even a day later?", Renji asked with emotionless eyes that felt as if they were cutting through Hitsugaya's soul.

"Renji...it wasn't like that. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me!", Toshiro said to him. After all this time why didn't Renji trust him? Though he supposed he would have reacted the same if their positions were switched.

"I find it hard to believe that. You are also a powerful captain regardless of the fact that you are the 1st division's lieutenant now! You expect me to believe that he just kissed you and you tried to fight him off but couldn't? Pathetic!", he said still with an angry tone. "I know you are stronger than that and I know that you could never be so distracted as to let him get the upper hand on you. Just leave me alone.", Renji said and left leaving a very hurt looking Toshiro.

* * *

Time: 12:40 PM

Place: 6th division training grounds

Renji was just laying on the ground looking up at the sky. It did not matter that his uniform was going to get dirty, nor did it matter that tears wanted to fall from his eyes. He had ran away from the 1st division office and ran here to clear his head. He had seen Rukia as he ran past reading the look of concern on her face. He had on stopped long enough to mumble a few words Byakuya kissed Toshiro, before he ran to the training area. No one was practicing today as Renji had been so happy he gave them the day off. Now he was wondering what to do. Toshiro said he loved him, said he would do anything for Renji, so then why did he kiss Byakuya? He remembered the scene vividly. They were on the ground of their office, Toshiro's arms and legs to either side of Byakuya, muffled sounds being made by his lover, and Byakuya's arms wrapped around him.

The image played over and over in his mind until he realized something. Those weren't Toshiro's moans. Suddenly, a feeling of guilt and overall anger at himself washed over Renji. He was an idiot. He really really didn't deserve Hitsugaya now. He groaned out in frustration covering his eyes. Of course, he should have realized it a lot sooner. Renji knew what Hitsugaya's moans sounded like and those weren't it. Oh god, what had he just done? He winced as he remembered the things he said to Toshiro. He had no right to ask for forgiveness. Toshiro had trusted him and helped him with everything involving Byakuya's betrayal and apparently new found interest in him. Then at the moment it seemed as though Toshiro betrayed him, he walked away without a second thought. He had not ended their relationship, but it sure as hell wasn't happy-go-lucky at this point.

Making his decision, Renji stood up and went to go find his lover. He could not blame Toshiro, if he wanted to end their relationship. It would all be his fault as well. He chose not to listen, not to think, only to attack and now he might lose one of the only other people who seemed to genuinely care about him. He ran and ran until he found Toshiro sitting in the place where they had first made their relationship official.

"Toshiro...", he said approaching him slowly.

* * *

Time: 1PM

Place: 1st division office

Rukia was fuming. How dare Byakuya claim to want to make amends with Renji and then do something like that? What the hell did he think Renji was, a damn foot stool? She continued and marched into his office seeing him sitting alone at the desk doing paperwork and slammed the door shut. Byakuya didn't even glance up from his desk and just kept filling out paperwork and signing his name on things. He even felt her reiatsu spike and still said nothing to her.

"Aren't you even going to acknowledge my presence?", she asked him with her voice laced in anger.

He glanced up at her. "What do I owe this pleasure dear sister?", Byakuya asked. Even though his voice was the usual monotone and his face expressionless, Rukia could hear the sarcasm of his words.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You said that you wanted to make up with Renji and then you have the audacity to kiss Toshiro knowing Renji would catch you? Do you really get some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing Renji in pain? Don't even answer that. I know you do.", she said still obviously angry.

Byakuya said nothing and merely looked at her with disinterest, so she continued.

"You think that kissing Toshiro is going to break him and Renji apart! I will make sure it doesn't happen even if I have to spend every moment doing it. You can NOT have Renji this way you selfish bastard! You didn't even want him! You didn't want him until Hitsugaya showed interest!", she yelled. She needed to get a reaction out of him, something, anything. "You know what it doesn't even matter. You did not even think of what you had just done to Renji. You just wanted to see him suffer! The same way you probably cried tears of joy when my fucking sister died!"

That had done it. Byakuya stood by his desk with his mask dropping away quickly at the mention of Hisana. "You have no right to say that! I loved Hisana with all my heart. I broke all the rules just to be with her and you dare say that I cried tears of joy when she died. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my body when she closed her eyes for the last time.", he said the anger not hard to miss on his face.

"You know dumbass, that was the exact way Renji felt when you threw him away! And I am sure that is the exact way Renji feels now since you kissed Hitsugaya! He will never forgive you for that!", she said to him.

"You're wrong.", Byakuya said his voice still raised. "Renji will forgive me. He will forgive me because I love him."

Rukia snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it asshole, oh I mean Lord Kuchiki.", she said. "You will be lucky if Renji even so much as acknowledges you after what you did today.", she said and on that note she left leaving Byakuya alone to his thoughts.

Byakuya sat back down. He did not know what to do in his little plan to achieve Renji's affections now. He did not care that he had just confessed his love for the red-head to Rukia. Its not like she would say anything after declaring to do her best to keep Renji and Hitsugaya together. His mind was working on formulating new plans to get Renji back to his rightful place at any cost. As much as he didn't want to, he would break Renji down even further to get him by his side. There had to be something, anything, that could aide in his attempt. He was just about to start on paperwork again when he noticed a hell butterfly sent from another division. He let it move closer as he listened to the message.

'_I will help you to get Renji back by your side. I know you may reply saying you don't need help, but lets just say that this will mutually benefit both of us, commander. In time we will both have what our hearts desire._'

Byakuya thought about it for a moment. He recognized what division this message was sent from and a small smile formed on his face. He was not one to usually accept help, but if this meant he would get Renji then he was by all means for it. He sent a message back saying that he would accept the help and asked to meet up at their place to further discuss the plan in detail. A smile threatened spread across his face thinking of all the possibilities that could win him Renji's heart.

* * *

Time: 1:45 PM

Place: Under a tree by a river to the south, Seireitei

Toshiro glanced at Renji when he said his name but neither had spoken for a long moment. Renji felt his heart stop as his eyes met those of his white haired lover. The eyes were glistening with unshed tears making them looking like perfect jewels on Toshiro's face.

Renji was the first to speak up. "I am sorry Toshiro. I had no right to say what I did. I guess I was just shocked and angry about the whole thing. It was only when I thought about it that I realized you were telling the truth. I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now. The person you gave everything to, easily turning on you at first glance. I know how that feels and I never wanted to make another person feel that way. As I was looking for you I realized that, I wouldn't have gotten that upset and angry over just anyone. That the feelings I have for you are maturing faster than I had originally thought that they would. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro stared at him wide-eyed. Never in the two months they had been dating had Renji ever told him he loved him. He had been the one to confess his love to Renji, but all Renji had done was smile in return or protest. Now he was sitting here telling him the words he had so desperately wanted to hear from Renji's lips. He almost lost it right then ready to cry at the beauty of the moment. He wasn't sure Yumichika could have fantasized a more beautiful one. Still he had to be cautious.

"Renji, do you realize what you are saying?", he asked softly.

"I am telling that I am in love with you Toshiro. Yes, I am fully aware of what I am saying and how I feel about you.", Renji said to him and then moved closer kissing him on the lips.

Toshiro kissed him back before feeling Renji pull away. This made things a lot easier on his mind. "I love you Renji, so much. I am so happy to hear you say that you love me too.", he said before kissing Renji again intiating a make out session between them. He didn't care about going back to work as he felt he would kill Byakuya if he saw him right now.

* * *

Time: 2:30 PM

Place: Some division in Gotei 13 that is not the 1st or 6th division

A lone shinigami approached him while he was sitting at his desk. He delivered a short report on how Renji and Hitsugaya had made up and were currently making out by the river. The shinigami behind the desk nodded and dismissed the other. Once alone in the place, he began to think up a strategy to get what he wanted. He only hoped that the commander would be up for anything his plans entailed.

* * *

Yes I know it is rather short, but I didn't want to give away too much right now. Let's just say things are going to get a tad bit more interesting now. I think so anyway lol.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: Where the hell were you?  
Me: I moved and had to wait for my internet again.  
Random fan: Oh...Then you better update faster. I want to read more RenHitsu

Me: But its a ByaRen fic.  
Random fan: Fine, so who is the mystery guy?  
Me: Just a guy.  
Random fan: Can I get a clue? Does anyone know who it is besides you?  
Me: No you can NOT have a clue. Yes, I have one fan of this story, who shall remain nameless, that is very very scarily close to the truth of who the other guy is. Now onwards to the fic.

* * *

Time: 11PM

Place: An unknown shinigami's house

Byakuya arrived at the house not long after he received the notice to come. This person could help him win Renji back, he was more than sure. Though he had to admit, he was a bit curious as to why this man would help him. What did he have to gain from helping him to get Renji? Was it the joy of seeing the oh-so-proud Captain Commander actually asking for help with something? This thought irritated Byakuya, but the most important thing was making sure that Renji and Toshiro broke up for good. At least with them fighting or separated, he knew he would have the chance to steal the red head.

The door open to reveal the shinigami in question who just invited him inside. He walked into the place waiting within the entryway for permission to move further into the house. The other shinigami walked past him motioning for Byakuya to follow him to what looked to be a small room. The Kuchiki heir was about to open his mouth when the other placed a finger to his lips. If Byakuya dropped the mask a look of confusion would be apparent on his face. The other shinigami closed his eyes and then shut the door before sitting in one of the chairs and holding out his hand so that Byakuya would do the same. They sat there for quite a few moments, before the other one started to speak.

"You want Renji at your side, correct?", the man asked.

"Yes.", Byakuya answered.

"Are you willing to do whatever may be necessary?", the man asked him.

"Yes.", Byakuya said without a second thought.

"Even if that means doing things that you normally wouldn't do?", came the third question.

Byakuya hesitated only a second before answering. "Yes. I need to have Renji back."

The man regarded Byakuya for a few moments after that. "Very well. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I am merely curious as to why you wish to help me with this.", Byakuya said very calmly and evenly. "I am appreciative for what you are doing. I just want to know the price since after all everyone has a price."

The man laughed lightly. "Not everyone has a price, commander. I only wish to acquire something once this is all done."

"Would it be too bold as to ask what that may be?", Byakuya asked him.

"No, it is fine. What I want is currently in the possession of the man you so desperately want to make yours again.", the man said to him as if he was doing nothing more than discussing the weather.

"My lieutenant? Hitsugaya?", Byakuya asked and then man looked at him oddly.

"I've never thought you the type to state the obvious commander. Anyway, I am willing to do whatever I can to have him and I mean anything. That is why I need to know that you truly want Renji or else I shall find some other way to get Lt. Hitsugaya.", the man said to him.

"I understand. Of course I am willing to do anything to get Renji. I have broken rules before and I will break them again just to have Renji back.", Byakuya told him.

"Fantastic. Now...", the man said getting up. "in order for what I have in mind to work you have to get close to Renji while seemingly getting rather close to me. Its not going to be the fastest process, but it will work over time. Do you have any problem with that?"

"No. I just want to know that you are sure this will work.", Byakuya said to him.

"Well there is always that slight possibility that it wont, but it should work. In matters of the heart, you can not always expect things to go exactly as planned. The heart is both the easiest and hardest thing to manipulate, but soon enough I am confident in the fact that we shall have the men we so desire.", the man said.

"Alright. As long as in the end I have Renji.", Byakuya said watching the man come closer. He could tell he had no lustful intentions, but figured if they were going to pretend to be close it would make sense if the man was going to kiss him.

The man came closer before gently pulling Byakuya up and then sitting in his seat and pulling the captain commander on his lap. The man's hands touched a few strands of Byakuya's hair while he looked at him. Byakuya was a little uneasy, but he did say he would do anything to have Renji back. This shinigami would not take one step further without his permission, at least at this time and he knew this. Still when he spoke his voice came out barely a whisper.

"Just a kiss? Just something to take away any awkwardness to fully pull off this plan?", he asked the man.

The man nodded and watched as Byakuya nodded his approval as well. A small smile graced his lips before he gently kissed the captain commander. Byakuya was both thankful and annoyed by this. He was thankful because he only wanted Renji, but he was annoyed because he knew they would have to be more convincing than just simple chaste kisses. He knew Renji better than most except maybe Rukia, or at least he liked to think he did. If Renji caught them kissing at some point, he would not be convinced with a such a simple kiss. The man looked at Byakuya with a knowing look on his face. He knew that Toshiro would not be fooled by such a simple kiss either, but he did not want to deal with Senbonzakura right now if Byakuya had a change of heart.

"We have to be more convincing if we plan for them to catch us at times.", Byakuya said to him.

"I know.", the man said.

"Then why start off with something so simple?" Byakuya inquired.

"Because I honestly did not know how you would react to my kissing you at all, even if it is for our self proclaimed mission.", he told him.

"I am not a child. I said I was willing to do whatever it takes and I meant it. So kiss me in a way I know our love interests would find convincing.", Byakuya said in a surprisingly non-authoritative tone.

"As you wish commander.", the man said and moved to kiss Byakuya again when the commander stopped him. "Yes commander?"

"Will you call me something other than that? Commander, I mean. If we are going to pretend to be close to get to them, using titles when we are "alone" wont work.", Byakuya said to him having been thinking about how to get Renji to think he wasn't going after him for the moment.

The man nodded. "I will just call you Byakuya then. Only when we are actually alone or pretending we think we are alone. Is that acceptable?", he asked.

"That is just fine. I shall think of a nickname for you as well. I do not want them figuring out that we are both trying to break them up. It will actually be a lot more helpful if they think I am the only one pulling strings even when we allow them to "accidentally" catch us.", Byakuya said.

"That works out just fine.", the man said to him. "Shall we practice being more convincing now?"

"Yes.", Byakuya said to him.

A hand went more into Byakuya's hair messing up the kenseikan a little bit. Their eyes closed as their lips met one another's half way. Byakuya's arms were wrapped around the man's neck while the man had one hand in Byakuya's hair and the other around his waist. While neither of them felt anything towards the other, the kiss heated up quite a bit. Their tongues fought for dominance in one another's mouth. Their bodies pressed against one another's as the kiss deepened and the man won out against Byakuya's tongue. They continued to kiss breaking when they both needed some air. Panting heavily, Byakuya laid his head on the man's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Renji...", he whispered aloud and to himself at the same time.

"Toshiro...", the man whispered in the same style as Byakuya.

* * *

Time: 10 AM

Place: 1st division office

Byakuya sat on his desk doing his paperwork. It had been a rather strange morning indeed. He had left his helper's house around six in the morning and flash stepped all the way back to his house to shower and put on a fresh uniform for work that day. They had planned out small things that would take place during the next couple of weeks after talking about it to make sure it would produce the desired results. He was also tired from not having much rest and he knew his partner in crime was probably just as tired as he.

On his way to work that morning, he had stopped to pick up taiyaki for Renji and amanatto for Toshiro. Both small nicely wrapped packages containing something close to an apology letter. He stopped by the sixth division and walked into Renji's office. The red head looked up at him with the emotionless mask Byakuya was starting to realize he hated more than having to deal with incompetent idiots all day. He handed Renji his package and then left without a word to Renji or Rukia. He then finished on his way to his own office where he knew his lieutenant was most likely already working on a mountain of paperwork.

The moment he walked into the office, he gave Toshiro the package. The young lieutenant looked at it suspiciously before opening it and reading the apology note. He glanced at Byakuya before murmuring a soft thank you for the treats and getting back to work. Byakuya had sat down and started going through paperwork more quickly than before as his mind continued to go over the plans he had worked out with his partner. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was almost time to receive a message. He patiently waited while thinking of the red-head that would soon be by his side. The door to the office slid open and Byakuya was pulled quickly out of his thoughts. The shinigami would entered with Hitsugaya's permission wore no division insignia and walked over handing Byakuya a small letter. Byakuya thanked the shinigami and then opened the letter. It was short, sweet, and to the point.

_Meet tonight at 11PM again. You know where._

Byakuya placed the note on his desk and then got up to walk out the room. He had placed it on his desk in a place that he knew would strike the curiosity of Hitsugaya. He would be gone exactly ten minutes which would give his lieutenant more than enough time to look and then leave for his usual lunch with Renji. If things went according to plan, his lieutenant would tell Renji that they had nothing to worry about for it seemed that Byakuya had a secret lover or something that was taking up his time. After about a week of these notes because he was sure that Hitsugaya would want to confirm his suspicions, he would relax a little and then Byakuya would be able to move closer to Renji as friends of course. Once Renji trusted him again the next part of the plan could begin.

* * *

Time: 12:30 PM

Place: 6th division office

They had both decided to eat lunch in Renji's office that day. Rukia always went home to eat lunch with Ichigo when he wasn't on assignment to the real world so for the moment they had the office to themselves. Their conversation consisted of talk about their respective divisions, what they wanted to do for dinner, and some reservations that Hitsugaya had made for them both. Renji had continued to ask what and where the reservations were, but Hitsugaya wouldn't tell him. He hated being kept in the dark, but he figured that Toshiro had his reasons for not telling him. Then the subject of Byakuya came up and then tension in the room went from nothing to sixty in zero seconds flat.

"Well did he try anything with you today?", Renji asked him.

"No. It was strange actually. I received a small package of one of my favorite foods from him when he walked in the door along with an apology letter.", Hitsugaya said to him.

"That is strange. He also gave me a package with my favorite food and an apology letter. I wonder what he is up to.", Renji said.

"I am not sure. He was completely normal today. He said nothing and just worked. Though I did find it a bit strange when a shinigami came to visit today. The shinigami wore no division insignia, but he dropped off a note for him.", Toshiro said sipping some of his drink.

"A note from a non-affiliated shinigami that wasn't Ichigo? That does sound strange. It didn't say anything about us, did it?", Renji asked suddenly curious.

"No. All it said was for Byakuya to meet someone tonight. I did not recognize the handwriting at all.", Toshiro told him.

"Hmmm, maybe he has some sort of secret relationship?", Renji asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe though I must admit I am not quite sure. I wouldn't rule him out just yet. I still don't trust him.", he said.

Renji smiled softly. "I know and neither do I. So we shall keep our guard up until we are sure he is done trying to separate us. I don't think I would be able to handle it if he did something to make you hate me."

"I could never hate you, Renji.", Toshiro said moving to sit in Renji's lap. Make out sessions in Renji's office weren't anything new.

"Still...he made most people look at me with disgust and such just for tossing me away. I would hate for him to do something similar to make you feel that way. I don't think I...", Renji said starting to slip into depression before being cut off.

"You know I would never believe him if he said anything bad against you.", Hitsugaya whispered against Renji's lips before they connected in a sweet loving kiss.

* * *

Time: 12:55 PM

Place: Somewhere in someplace in Seireitei

A lone figure had watched them from the shadows as the two were so immersed in one another to feel as though someone was watching them. He took in all of their conversation to report back to the one who had asked him to spy. The moment they started kissing, he left going back to his employer as it were.

"Did they believe it?", the man asked knowing the other shinigami would know what he was talking about.

"They are skeptical to say the least. They have told one another to keep their guard up until they figure it out.", the shinigami said to him.

"That is fine. The fact that the idea, no matter how small, is planted in their heads is the first step. This week should prove to be most interesting.", he said to the other shinigami and then dismissed him. He sat at the desk he was working at. _Soon Toshiro. Soon you will be mine._

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up sooner since I have my internet back. Thanks for all the reviews I got.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: Now you have to tell me who this mystery guy is.  
Me: Let's see...How about no?  
Random fan: I hate you right now. You know that right.  
Me: You love me. If you hated me you wouldn't be asking for more of it.  
Random fan: Meh. I guess. So tell me what exactly you were thinking with that kiss Bya and mystery man shared?  
Me: Obviously how hot I think those two would be together. And let's just say Renji and Hitsugaya weren't everything they were thinking about during that kiss.  
Random fan: What is that supposed to mean?  
Me: *smiles* Wouldn't you like to know? Now on to the fic.

* * *

Time: 9 PM

Place: Renji's apartment

"Hey Toshiro are you almost done in the shower? Dessert just has to cool for a little and then we can eat it.", Renji called to his lover through the bathroom door.

Toshiro cracked open the door still in the shower. "Maybe I'd finish faster if you came in here and 'assisted' me.", he said to Renji with a smirk on his face.

Renji looked at him. "Just for that, I should make you sleep on the couch.", he said smirking back.

"Then who would you have to hold all night?", Toshiro asked still teasing as Renji walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The red head was getting undressed glancing at Hitsugaya. "I'd have Zabimaru of course.", he said to him.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "How about this? If you make me sleep on the couch, then you and my bankai will become quite close.", he said still teasing and only partially serious.

Renji had finished undressing and got into the shower. "I guess I have no choice then, but to let you sleep in my bed. Can't say that's a bad thing...", Renji said as he moved closer to Toshiro's ear whispering. "Since I wouldn't get to hear those hot little moans you make if I made you sleep on the couch."

Toshiro blushed and mumbled something incoherently. Renji had another smirk on his face. "I win.", he said before kissing Toshiro on the lips and sitting down in the shower. Their tongues found one another in a matter of minutes as their actions went from sweet to hot and heavy in a matter of minutes. Naked bodies rubbed against one another before Toshiro stopped them. Renji tilted his head and looked at him with mild confusion on his face.

"Is something wrong Toshiro?", Renji asked.

"No, but I just thought of something.", he said to Renji. "Remember those plans I have that you keep asking me about and I refuse to tell you anything?", he asked.

"Yeah. I remember. Why?", Renji said to him wondering what this had to do with anything.

"I have an idea. If you can refrain from trying to take things to a more intimate and pleasurable level until after that, then I promise it will be the absolute best night of your life at that point.", Toshiro told him. "Of course we don't have to if you don't think you could handle it."

The tone Toshiro used was challenging to say the least but he was curious to how it would be the best night of his life at that point to top any other time. "Alright. How long until that day?", Renji asked.

"Well I had to change a few things and so in four days it will happen.", Hitsugaya said moving and stepping out the tub. "Oh and Renji make sure you wear something really special that day and that beautiful headband I like that my damn captain had the nerve to get you."

"Um alright then.", Renji said to him more than confused about what Toshiro was planning. Still he was coming to trust Hitsugaya quite a lot and once again he had to remind himself that it was all his choice. Hitsugaya had told him if he wanted to walk away, then he would not hold it against him. Renji hadn't wanted to as he determined not to let something that could potentially be good for him disappear because of Byakuya's cruel and unusual treatment. It would only serve to make him more than miserable again and he was starting to get addicted to the feeling of being loved and wanted. He was in love with Toshiro, he knew that much. He knew what love felt like when you were in it and he knew these feelings were real.

He got up out of the shower and dried off putting on a pair of sleep pants. Toshiro like to wake up to seeing the markings on Renji's chest when he awoke in the morning and Renji was happy to have someone who didn't seem ashamed of any aspect of him. He walked into the bedroom to see Toshiro sitting on the bed intently reading over something before noticing him.

"What are you reading?", Renji asked him.

Toshiro burned the paper using kido. "Nothing important. Just something concerning the plans you are not allowed to know about.", he told him.

"I see. Well do you want to go in the kitchen and eat dessert now?", he asked him.

Toshiro smiled. "Of course. I love eating anything you make."

* * *

Time: 11 PM

Place: The unknown shinigami's place

Byakuya arrived on time even after making sure he wasn't followed. The door opened without him having to knock and he made his way inside into that familiar room. He noticed that tea and a light snack was waiting in there for him and his helper. The man in question came and shut the door sitting in the chair he had sat in yesterday before their kiss. Byakuya sat on the couch this time after pouring himself a cup of tea. He sipped it before setting the cup down on the table beside the couch.

"I left the note right on my desk though I do not know if my lieutenant read it.", Byakuya started the conversation.

"He did and it worked. I will send slightly more detailed ones as the week continues. Maybe something like love letters. Those would be better to get them to let their guard down. Don't you agree Byakuya?", the man asked.

"Yes. I believe that would work to our advantage.", Byakuya answered looking at him.

"Very well. Did they both accept your apology?", the man asked next.

"Surprisingly yes. I had received a letter from Renji at my home thanking me from both him and Toshiro.", Byakuya said taking another sip of tea before placing the cup back on the table.

"Good. That is a very nice start in our plan. It means that they are at least thinking that you may cause them no more trouble, which works perfectly for us. Of course I am sure someone with your knowledge knows this quite well.", the man told him.

"Naturally.", Byakuya said to him. "I understand that seeds tend to grow when planted. This situation is no different."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Byakuya. While yes the seeds will grow when planted, it is not the same when planting an idea in the human mind. For if you plant a seed for an apple tree, you know you are going to get an apple tree. If you plant the idea of love inside a human mind you may be met with hatred. As I have stated last night, the heart is one of the easiest yet hardest things to manipulate.", the man said taking a few sips of his own tea while looking into Byakuya's eyes.

"Yes. Forgive me for not thinking of that when I answered previously.", he said his face not showing any emotion at all.

The corners of the man's lips turned upwards just a bit before he placed his cup down. "Do not feel the need to apologize to me Byakuya though I do thank you for it. Only know that I want to help you get Renji and in that regard there are just little bits of knowledge on love that I wish to share with you.", the man said to him.

"Thank you.", Byakuya said to him.

"Now is there anything you wish to discuss with me?", the man asked him.

"I wish to know when we should allow one of them to 'catch' us. I was thinking that when they let their guard down after reading the letters, that would be the perfect moment to solidify the idea in one, if not both, of their mind's. I am sure that one can and will convince the other of what they saw. Which will mean that we can move on to part two of our plan.", Byakuya said to him.

"Hmmm, I see your point. It would make sense to ensure the idea is almost like concrete in their minds. While I am perfectly sure they will believe the letters, I also know that underlying suspicion will still be their without a bit more proof so to speak. Therefore, I think they should catch us during the last couple of days the letters will be sent. With one convince that we are together, the other will also be convinced and then part two will be a lot easier to initiate.", the man said to him.

"So in a few days then?", Byakuya asked confirming the day they would 'accidentally' get caught.

"Yes. I feel as though that would be most appropriate.", the man said to him before rising from his chair. He went over to the couch Byakuya was sitting on and sat down on almost the complete opposite side of it. A look of curiosity and confusion crossed his features when Byakuya removed his scarf and placed it gently on the table beside him. Watching as Byakuya moved closer, he began to wonder why the commander was acting a bit strangely. Yesterday he had only kissed him in order to rid them both of the awkwardness of kissing one another. While he did believe that more moments like that one would increase the chances of it being believable, he did not think the captain commander would ever agree to do more than he had to. Therefore he was left with the question of what Byakuya was doing.

Byakuya noticed his look. "It has to be believable. I was married once. I know that one step past awkwardness will not convince anyone especially Renji or Hitsugaya that I at least am not after them in some way. Renji may be hot-headed at times, but in the past four years he has become almost a perfect captain able to pinpoint if something is off about a situation. Hitsugaya, not only became a captain at a young age, but I have heard rumors and been witness to his genius. He could also see through any act. If we are to seem as though we are getting closer, then we need to be so convincing that at times we may fool ourselves. Am I wrong in my thinking?", he asked in his normal monotone.

"No actually. I will admit that I was under the impression, you would not want to, how should we say,_ practice _the false intimacy we will share on occasion if only to fool those that need to be fooled.", the man told him.

"While Renji is the one I am thinking about and I am sure Toshiro is the one you are thinking about. This plan is what we have decided upon. If we don't put in 110%, then the plan has less than a 1% chance of succeeding. Just like practicing with our zanpakuto and setting an example for our respective divisions to the best of our ability, we need to practice with making them and may be others who stumble across us believe what we have decided on.", Byakuya said not even with a hint of emotion in his voice or on his face.

The man nodded. "You are right in your thinking Byakuya. I am glad to know that Renji will have someone who cares for him after this is all said and done. I am now very confident that we will not be destroying two lives, but helping them to walk down different paths with us.", he said to him.

Byakuya nodded and one last glance between them told one another that there was no more need for talking. They would both do absolutely anything to get the ones they loved away from each other and into their arms. The man shifted so he was now turned towards Byakuya placing his hands on his face and bringing their lips together. The kiss started out slow almost like two lover's exploring one another's lips for the first time. The man's hands slowly slid down Byakuya's arms and lightly on his sides before coming to rest on his waist. He was being careful even though he knew careful wasn't that convincing.

Byakuya moved his hands down to rest on top of the man's and then pressed them tighter against his waist. He knew he was probably breaking quite a few rules right now, but he did not want to chance that Renji would be able to see through their plan. Byakuya moved his arms up around the man's neck moving only a little and pressing himself against him slightly. The kiss was broken as the man looked into Byakuya's eyes. The smallest of nods to continue was given and the man pressed his lips to Byakuya's again. His tongue slid across the captain commander's lips asking for entrance. It was given and the warm hot tongue slid into Byakuya's mouth. They only dueled for dominance for about five minutes before Byakuya allowed him to take control.

People who would catch them together would wonder why it seemed as though this man had control and the answer was simple. In order for Byakuya to become friends with Renji, he needed Renji to believe that he was completely into this man. He needed Renji and Toshiro to believe that he wasn't going to mess anything up between them. Maybe he could find something to help Renji with like shopping for Hitsugaya though he fully detested the idea of helping _his_ Renji shop for something for Toshiro. Toshiro would not allow Byakuya that close to Renji unless they were convinced that Byakuya had moved on from Renji.

The kiss continued as they only took small breaks for air. If anyone came in and saw them right now, they would definitely think them new lovers or soon to be lovers. The awkwardness was completely gone, the hesitance also followed suit. This point in the make out session probably would have been a good place to stop. Enough practice for the day, so to speak, but for some reason they kept kissing. It was much like last night except it now included the slightest bit of surrender. Byakuya's hands slid up the man's neck to his face before going back to their original position with his arms wrapped around the man's neck. He pulled the man even closer to him falling back on the couch.

The man fell with Byakuya breaking the kiss for only a moment. They should stop. He knew they would not have intercourse tonight, but they should stop. Loneliness was a terrible thing usually kept hidden so well by those who felt it. His mind was sending him mixed messages. One message was telling him they have had more than enough practice for tonight. The other message was saying what could be wrong with a little more practice. The next kiss was only supposed to be a soft peck, but hell if that was what it was. It was hot, needy, with both their tongues in a wild dance before it broke apart again. The man placed soft kisses on Byakuya's face not paying attention to the fact that Byakuya slid the fabric off his shoulders. His own hands slid up Byakuya's clothed torso with one hand slipping under it partially at the neck sliding it a bit off his shoulders as well. Their lips connected one more time still more passionate than either of them probably wanted, but they didn't seem to care. The man's lips traveled down Byakuya's neck kissing and licking at parts and earning him small quiet moans from the Kuchiki heir that only he could hear. He stopped and looked into Byakuya's eyes and the other was staring into his.

They were both panting as their eyes translated that stopping was mutual on both sides. The man looked down at Byakuya. The captain commander's hair was a little messy, with slightly flushed skin, and his lips slightly parted and swollen. Renji was going to be one lucky man to get to see him like this. Byakuya looked up at the man. This man had a few strands of hair sticking to his face, half open eyes gazed down at him, with his skin slightly flushed as well. Toshiro was going to love having this man looking at him like this.

"That was quite interesting Byakuya.", the man said moving to a sitting position after he caught his breath.

"Yes. Yes it was. They will definitely be convinced now. Though we will have to practice more to make sure it always seems that intense even when its sweet and simple. They will never see it coming when we finally break them up.", Byakuya said somehow back in his same monotone even though he still looked a bit ravaged.

"Of course. It would not do if they didn't always see some sort of fire between us.", the man said to him glancing at the time. "It is rather late now and we both have work in the morning. You are welcome to stay here if you wish.", the man told him.

"Yes. I think that would be best.", Byakuya said and the man nodded as they then left the room.

* * *

Ok. That is all for this chapter. What is Hitsugaya planning? Who the hell is this mystery guy? The next chapter in my notebook should be longer than this one. I am just trying to type it up and finish unpacking at the same time. Well tell me what you all think.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: Um...weren't they kind of close for 'practicing' as you called it?  
Me: Maybe.  
Random fan: But I thought they wanted Renji and Toshiro respectively.  
Me: They do.  
Random fan: Then why the hell were they like five seconds from having sex?  
Me: Because that is the way my crazy fangirl mind works.  
Random fan: Ugh. Fine whatever. But did you have to make Renji and Hitsu wait four whole days to have sex?  
Me: Yep. That might actually be a double lemon chapter. *smiles* and before you even ask no you can't know who the mystery guy is and yes there is a two day time skip this chapter. There will be a few time skips in the next few chapters. Sorry, but don't worry time skips for me does not mean that I will be ending the story sooner. Just means I am adding more to it. :)

* * *

Time: 11 AM

Place: 1st division office

When: Two days from last chapter

Paperwork. So much paperwork. He was never one to complain about the work he had to do. He would do it without question, assign it, review it and what ever else needed to be done. Why was it today he couldn't concentrate? It was almost like that time he had found out about his current and former lieutenants dating. Unfortunately this had nothing to do with the ice cold ex-captain and the fiery red-head he was dating. No, it had to do with his plans to break them apart. The plans themselves were not the problem. It was the person he was working with. They hadn't done anything that would have made him want to slice them into thousands of pieces with Senbonzakura, but still it was strange. Both him and his partner both knew that they were not into one another. They both knew that the endgame was for him to have Renji and for his partner to have Toshiro. Still why was it then that for the past four days since they had been plotting together Byakuya had not slept at home? He and the man helping him had not had sex, but from 11 PM to 6 AM they were together. Both stacks of work they had to complete and training for their respective divisions were done each and every day as to not cause for suspicion.

Another different shinigami arrived this one also in uniform without a division insignia on it. He gave the letter to Byakuya who decided to actually read this one, rather than look at it and place it on some random part of his desk that would prompt Hitsugaya to read it when he stepped out the room. He opened what he knew would be a love letter of sorts with not the least amount of interest on his features. As his eyes go over every word of the letter as though he merely reading a basic report, not even his almost equally expressionless lieutenant can deny the spike of reiatsu and the slight surprise in his eyes as he finishes it. Feeling a little light-headed though remaining expressionless, he gets up leaving the room telling Hitsugaya that he needs something to drink and will be back shortly.

Toshiro watches him leave and then glances at Byakuya's desk. His captain had been receiving notes for the past few days and never had a reaction as oddly as that one. One part of him was telling him not to read it. The other part wanted to know what on earth had provoked his captain's reiatsu to spike like that. It hadn't even spiked like that when Byakuya found out that he had sex with Renji the first time. He waited a minute to be sure that Byakuya wasn't going to come back right away and then went to read the letter left on the desk.

_Byakuya,_

_I can't wait to see you again tonight. Your rather intoxicating scent alone is enough to drive my senses wild. To have you in my arms holding you with the sweet feeling of your lips pressed against mine. I can just imagine the soft sounds of your moans when my tongue moves to explore your mouth. And I could never forget the look of calm yet heated submission that comes to your eyes when you're laying beneath me flushed and panting from our kisses. That innocent yet determined gaze that drops the moment my lips touch your skin. You know where you can find me both now and later._

_Always thinking of you,_  
_The crimson hidden beneath the moon_

_Crimson hidden beneath the moon_? Toshiro thought trying to figure out who would refer to themselves as such. It was nagging at him as he sat back down at his desk as if he should know who it is. Sighing, he signed a few more papers and looked at the time. He would wonder about the letter later. Now, he had to go meet Renji. He stopped for a moment realizing it had been about forty-five minutes since the captain commander had received the letter and he had still not returned. Toshiro wasn't worried though. While he hated Byakuya for what he did to Renji, he knew the captain commander could handle himself. Toshiro was supposed to meet Renji half way and then they would be taking a walk.

* * *

Time: 12:15 PM

Place: A less populated area of Seireitei

Renji was walking with his boyfriend once again trying to get him to spill what was happening in two days. Toshiro was just snacking on the one of the delicious treats that they had gotten to eat on their walk and would not tell him anything. He was actually thinking about whether to tell Renji about his previous lover before then. He didn't want Renji to find out some other way without him saying anything, but at the same time he didn't want Renji to know at all. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his past, just that he didn't know how Renji would take the information. He loved Renji and didn't want anything to mess that up.

Renji kept trying to get the information from him, but he refused to say one word. They were almost to their destination anyway and he was sure he could distract Renji a little once they were there. The place in question was a fountain that was somewhat secluded from the rest of the city. Most people didn't come here during the day so it was usually one of the few places they could be alone on their lunch break. He kept walking lost in his thoughts when Renji suddenly stopped and Toshiro heard the almost inaudible gasp coming from him. Curious to say the least, but having a feeling he shouldn't speak his curiosity out loud, he followed the line of Renji's sight.

There were two people by the fountain both wearing captain's uniforms. He could clearly see their division insignia's from where he was currently standing. He knew who they both were. His captain and his former lover together, kissing. He tried to figure out if it was just an act or random bout of lust that they were having, but he knew better. He knew them better. Neither one of them would be all over one another like that because they were randomly aroused or something. Hell, when it came to the captain commander he wasn't sure the man had ever gotten aroused even when he had been married. Regardless, the sight before him was one he did not want to see as his mind began to wander.

Jealousy amongst other things started to enter his mind as his reiatsu started leaking and making it a lot colder than it actually was. Not matter how many times he blinked his eyes, he knew what he was seeing was real. He knew it wasn't some kind of sick dream he was having. _Renji..._, Toshiro thought. _He loved Renji_. He planned on staying with Renji for a long time. So why did this bother him? It shouldn't bother him at all. He shouldn't care, but still he was still angry for some reason. He glanced at Renji, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Toshiro?", Renji asked. "Are you alright?"

Toshiro looked into the concerned eyes of Renji calming down his reiatsu enough so that warmth started to come back into the area. "Yes, I am alright Renji.", he said hoping it didn't sound too forced.

Renji looked at him and the glanced back at the scene where Byakuya and the other captain were still kissing. It was strange to him. Byakuya was submitting in the kiss much like the way Renji had at one time thought of Byakuya submitting to him. He looked back to Toshiro whose eyes seemed to be glaring daggers at the two making out by the fountain. "Let's go Toshiro. Our lunch break will be over soon and I want to spend sometime with you.", Renji said to him.

Toshiro looked at him and gave him a rather small smile. "Yes, I think going and giving them privacy would be in the best interest for all of us."

Before Renji could comment on Toshiro's choice of words, the shorter shinigami was already about fifty feet away from him as he ran to catch up.

* * *

Once the two familiar reiatsu's had left the area, Byakuya pulled away from the kiss still holding the other captain. He placed his forehead against the man's forehead settling a bit more comfortably on the man's lap.

"Well, I see that worked out better than expected.", the man said to him still holding on to Byakuya.

"Yes, it did. I wonder if my office will also get to the point of freezing when I go back there.", Byakuya said to the man.

"Most likely. Though I am sure that Toshiro will be doing his best to keep his emotions intact.", the man said to him. "After all this is the result we wanted. Are you saying you want to change the plan now?"

"No. I don't want to change it at all. I am confident in that which we have come up will work.", Byakuya said to him. "We should head back before our other division members begin to wonder where we have disappeared to. It would complicate the plan a little if we did not at least make it seem as though we can here because we thought no one would find us."

"You are correct.", the man said to him and then released his hold on Byakuya, but not before giving him another kiss. "Oh and by the way did you enjoy the note I sent today?", he asked a smile on his features.

"It was...interesting to say the least.", Byakuya said not wanting to talk about it. That letter had made him quite flustered though he did not show it and he had to admit he had never received a letter quite like that.

The man chuckled. "At least you found it interesting commander.", he said to him.

Byakuya glanced at him. "Didn't I say for you to call me Byakuya when we are alone?", he asked.

"Oh, of course. My sincerest apologies Byakuya.", the man said to him.

Byakuya got up and moved giving the man one last kiss. "I'll shall arrive at the same time as I have the past few days I have come over.", he said to him evenly.

"Always so professional Byakuya. You will have to lighten up just a little in order to keep fooling them. Renji has to see a different side of you than the same side that threw him away.", the man said as he stood up closing his eyes for a moment. "I shall see you later than. As usual make sure you aren't followed."

* * *

Time: 2 PM

Place: 1st division office

Byakuya was finishing up his paperwork and wishing that he had worn extra clothes at the same time. While outside it was a beautiful and slightly breezy summer day, in his office he may as well been walking through a blizzard. He glanced at Hitsugaya noticing his lieutenant seemed to be doing work more quickly than usual and yet not a single emotion was expressed in his face. _No_, Byakuya thought, _he is voicing his disapproval in the almost freezing reiatsu he is letting off_. It had been like this for the past hour ever since Byakuya had come back. Even though he was not happy with the temperature of the room, he was happy that their plan seemed to be working quite well. Byakuya was almost finished with his last stack of papers, when he heard Toshiro speak up.

"Why?", he asked in the calmest most even voice he could manage.

"Hmm?", Byakuya replied as he signed another paper.

"Why him?", Toshiro repeated.

"What do you mean?", Byakuya asked as he started to read over the report from the 12th division.

"You know what I mean. I saw you and him together.", Toshiro said to Byakuya.

"Ah. I do not see why you are so upset Lieutenant Hitsugaya. As I recall you are dating Renji, so why would my relationship with that captain bother you? I do not remember him mentioning you at all. Is there something you wish to tell me?", Byakuya said as he finished the report and initialed it before picking up another report.

The reiatsu in the room stilled suddenly. "He's never mentioned me?", Toshiro asked voice small almost childlike despite the fact that he was an adult.

"No.", Byakuya asked glancing at Toshiro. This was working nicely. "Is there a reason he would've mentioned you?"

Toshiro's voice was more distant than he wanted it to be when he answered. "No. None at all.", he said to him quietly. "I apologize for my questions Captain commander Kuchiki. As a way to make up for it, in two days time I will be having a nice classy dinner at one of the restaurants in Seireitei and if you are not to busy I would like for you to attend. There will be other captains and lieutenants there as well. You may also bring your lover if you wish."

"I would be honored to attend lieutenant and I am sure he will too.", Byakuya said and finished signing his last paper. "Is there anything else I should know about the event?"

"Just dress nice. I'd prefer captain's uniforms. Also do not tell Renji. It is meant to be a surprise. It starts at 8PM.", Toshiro said and went to finishing up his work though his reiatsu felt slightly depressed.

"Thank you for the invitation. We shall be there.", Byakuya said to him and then left the office.

* * *

Time: 7 PM

Place: Toshiro's apartment

"Wow this is pretty nice.", Renji said as he walked into Toshiro's place for the first time carrying bags from the store.

"Thank you.", Toshiro said showing him around. "I've been wanting to bring you here for a while, but I had to do some spring cleaning first."

"Spring cleaning?", Renji asked eyebrow raised. "It is the end of summer you know."

"It is just an expression. It basically means that I had to get rid of some old junk and put some things in storage and such.", Toshiro explained.

Renji nodded. "Alright.", he said as they ended in the kitchen and Toshiro poured them both glasses of something called orange pop that he had gotten from Ichigo when he came back from the real world. "So Toshiro, I was wondering. What was up with the freezing reiatsu leak when we saw captain commander and that other captain?"

Toshiro stopped with his glass half way raised to his lips. "It was nothing. I had been lost in my thoughts and I remembered something about my grandmother. It had upset me considering she passed away thats all.", he said to him lying through his teeth.

"Oh! I am so sorry. Forgive me for asking.", Renji said to him staring down at the table. "I had thought-"

"Thought what Renji?", Toshiro asked knowing full well what Renji had thought and had actually been right about.

"I had thought that you were upset because captain commander was kissing that guy. I know you could care less what captain commander does, but I thought maybe it had something to do with that guy who was obviously his lover.", Renji said.

"Obviously his lover?", Toshiro asked raising his eyebrow a bit now.

"Well yeah. You are forgetting that the captain commander used to be my captain...", Renji started saying.

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten.", Toshiro mumbled.

"Anyway, I know him. He would never submit to anyone and I could tell just from that kiss they were sharing that he damn sure wasn't the seme of the relationship.", Renji said to him sipping some more of the carbonated substance.

"Maybe the captain he was with is just more dominating.", Toshiro suggested.

"No its not that. I am sure that he would only submit to someone he truly cared about. He is not the type of person to just submit to anyone.", Renji said to him. "So let's change the subject. Where is everything so I can make us dinner?"

Toshiro smiled weakly and then began showing Renji where everything is in his kitchen. _Why?_

_

* * *

_Time: 11 PM

Place: That same unknown shinigami's house

Byakuya arrived just on time to his helper's place and as usual the man opened the door before he even knocked. He walked past him and was about to go into the room they usually discussed things in when the man placed a hand on his shoulder effectively stopping him. Byakuya turned and before he could voice his confusion, the man grabbed his hand and took him to his bedroom shutting the door behind them. Byakuya wasn't fazed by this as he usually slept in the same bed with the man when he slept over which had been every night for the past three to four days. They didn't have sex only slept. He was pushed lightly against the wall next to the door and the other man's lips pressed against his in a hot and hungry kiss. Byakuya did not protest and only moved his hands to remove the scarf he had around his neck as he kissed back. The man broke away from the kiss smiling lightly at Byakuya.

"Forgive me for my boldness and know that I do not mean to have sex with you. I just thought this would be the better location for 'practicing' as you are indeed the captain commander and the head of the Kuchiki clan. I apologize for allowing our earlier practices to be in a chair and on a couch.", the man said to him in a very respectful tone.

"Don't apologize.", Byakuya said to him before tilting his head up a little to kiss the man again. "and I know that sex is not your intention.", he said in a whisper and moved up just a little to connect their lips again.

The man pressed back against Byakuya's lips feeling the captain commander's hands come up to hold on to his shoulders. He grabbed the hands before they could reach their destination and pinned them above Byakuya's head deepening the kiss for a few moments before breaking the kiss. Byakuya did not struggle or fight him even as their eyes connected and they took in each other's appearance.

"I have to admit I rather like having you like this.", the man said to him panting from the kiss still pinning both of Byakuya's arms.

"I have to admit that I rather like you having me like this.", Byakuya said while trying to catch his breath a little.

The man smiled softly again before kissing Byakuya more. He pushed past Byakuya's lips with his tongue encountering little to no resistance when he did. The man stepped a little closer pushing their bodies together and then released Byakuya's wrists. Byakuya immediately brought them down and wrapped his arms around the man's neck pulling him even closer. What little space there was between their bodies quickly disappeared when the man placed one hand behind Byakuya's head and the other around his waist holding him close.

Practice? Was that what this was? The way they responded to one's another's touch. The sweet intoxicating addiction to the kisses that they shared. The feel of a temporary solution to the loneliness that was lurking within in both their hearts. Their minds screamed for Renji and Toshiro, but right now those thoughts were being pushed back into the deeper recesses of the mind. How had this happened? They had a plan that they were intent on finishing. They needed the ones that pushed them into this position, but for now this would be sufficient.

The man stepped backwards towards his bed and Byakuya willingly followed the kiss not being broken. Byakuya turned them so that they fell onto the bed with the man on top of him. The man pinned his arms again kissing down his neck while Byakuya arched just a little and soft moans left his lips. He did not understand what it was about this man that made him want to submit. Yes, thats right. Byakuya would not submit to anyone and even though submitting was part of the plan, he wanted to submit to this man. He loved Renji. Only Renji. Though he couldn't help his body's reaction to the man above him. The man that made him gasp as he felt the man sink his teeth into a delicate area of skin that could easily be hidden by his scarf and he enjoyed it. He would almost go as far as to think that their 'practice' was the highlight of his nights, almost.

The man stopped and moved laying on his side of the bed pulling Byakuya to him and held him. He stayed quiet his mind a mixture of many things that had happened today. He had definitely gotten the reaction he had wanted from his ex. Looking down at Byakuya, he wondered why the captain commander hadn't pulled away. He usually didn't like being held for too long. It was then he noticed the man was sleeping and he smiled softly knowing Renji was going to be very lucky to have Byakuya with him. Byakuya shifted seeming to curl up more into his chest and then the whispered sound of his name, not Renji's, from the captain commander's lips made him freeze. He didn't move at all until sleep overtook him.

* * *

Well there it is people. The mystery guy will be revealed next chapter. :) If there are any guesses to who it is. Feel free to tell me and you will get a virtual brownie or a cookie your choice if you are right. lol.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach.  
**WARNING YAOI (MALE X MALE) LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE...DO NOT READ!**

Random fan: Wow. Byakuya and that mystery guy are having a little too much fun, aren't they?  
Me: *grins widely* yes...yes they are.  
Random fan: Toshiro is jealous? What about Renji?  
Me: Toshiro loves Renji very very much, but like every person out there he has his secrets too.  
Random fan: I am actually kind of scared to keep reading this.  
Me: *pouts* why?  
Random fan: You are going to torture this poor characters aren't you?  
Me: Nope. Another two day time skip. :) Also the mystery guy is revealed.

* * *

Time: 7 PM

Place: On the way to the dinner Hitsugaya planned for Renji

When: Two days from last chapter

Toshiro was walking to the restaurant with Renji thinking long and hard about telling him all of his secrets before things went any further. He loved Renji with most, if not all, of his heart and he felt as though Renji didn't deserve to be lied to anymore. Over the past few days, they had seen Byakuya and his new found lover more than once and from what it looked like it was all accidental. Even on the day that Toshiro just had to say something to get them to pull away from one another, they had looked a bit embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position. Needless to say that day, Byakuya had brought a coat to work when he came back from lunch. They were about a few blocks away from the restaurant when suddenly Toshiro stopped Renji.

"Renji before we go to this dinner, I have to tell you something about my past. I don't want to lie to you anymore and I feel as though if I don't speak up now and you find out...I may lose you.", Toshiro said to him looking up into Renji's eyes.

Renji looked at him concerned. "What's wrong Toshiro?", he asked him.

"It's about that guy Byakuya is currently seeing.", Toshiro began.

"Oh you mean Captain-", Renji started to say but Toshiro gave him a glare that warned him not to even speak his name.

"Yes, him.", Toshiro said and before Renji could interrupt again he finished his train of thought. "That guy. He was my first relationship, my first...lover. I did not give myself to him obvious as I gave myself to you, but he gave himself to me and well yeah. I understand if you want to end our relationship now, but I just wanted to let you know that before anything else happens between us.", Toshiro said to him.

"So you and the guy Byakuya is currently all over were lovers at one point?", Renji asked confirming the information that he had just heard.

"Yes.", Toshiro answered looking away afraid that Renji was going to leave him now.

"That would explain why you reacted the way you did, but you know what Toshiro...", Renji said and much to Toshiro's annoyance picked him up. "I don't care. I know that you love me and I trust you. So what if you had a lover in the past and I will admit a rather attractive one as well. You stayed with me even though you said you could at one point I truly loved Byakuya. This is no different than that. I am not going to leave you because you used to love and be with someone else. I told you before and I shall say it again. I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya.", Renji said and then gave him a light kiss on the lips and placed him down.

"You really didn't have to pick me up.", Toshiro said in mock annoyance, but Renji just laughed.

"I couldn't help it. You were so cute while you were looking away thinking I was actually going to reject the man that has brought a little happiness to my life and is slowly, but surely helping me to heal.", Renji said with a smile. "Plus you are small and cute. You are almost like my little pocket shinigami lover."

Renji laughed at the glare he was receiving from his lover currently and Toshiro then spoke in the most serious tone he had ever used. "Renji, I love you. I want to continue to make you happy, but I promise you if you ever call me a 'pocket' shinigami again...I will not hesitate to release my bankai and kick your ass.", Toshiro said letting a bit of his reiatsu leak and make it colder to emphasize that he was serious.

Renji laughed even harder. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry.", he said as Toshiro finally started to calm down.

Toshiro shook his head. "You are so lucky I love you. Now come on let's head to the place now.", he said to him.

* * *

Time: 8 PM

Place: The restaurant in which Toshiro is taking Renji

The windows and even the glass doors were covered with thick opaque curtains that one could not see through. It was perfect to Toshiro to know that Renji would be surprised when they walked in and the others all yelled 'Surprise'. He was also happy they had all hidden their reiatsu's after he asked them to. He, on the other hand, had not hidden his so that they would know when he was approaching with Renji. Hopefully everyone already had some sort of drink in hand as he knew there were those in the Gotei 13 that did not drink alcohol. Unfortunately, now that they were outside of the restaurant his nerves began to kick in. He muttered a curse under his breath before looking at the still slightly confused man next to him.

The absolutely gorgeous red-haired tattooed captain standing next to him was the whole reason why this thing was set up in the first place. All the shinigami he could think of that he wanted to be there for this were most likely sitting behind or standing behind this door ready to surprise him. No one completely knew why they were here tonight, but they had all accepted his request for their presence there were few within the group that had very accurate assumptions as to what this was. Taking a deep breath, he glanced once more at Renji taking in how he looked. Renji wore a beautiful black male dress kimono with what looked to be icy blue roses on it with the plain black pants to match it. He also had his hair down as per Toshiro's request and that beautiful blue headband that was black with snowflakes and an ice dragon that Byakuya had gotten him.

"You look absolutely amazing tonight.", Toshiro said to Renji. "I think even the Gods of Ichigo's world are jealous because of you tonight."

Renji's cheeks turned a faint pink color. Sure the line was a bit cliched, but coming from Toshiro's lips it was the most beautifully romantic thing someone had ever told him. He turned to look at Toshiro. "Thank you. You look amazing as well.", he said to him. Toshiro had opted to wear a beautiful black dress kimono as well, his decorated with emerald flames and gold both outlining and running through the flames. Renji remembered how his jaw dropped when he first saw Toshiro in the outfit. It brought out his eyes in a way Renji had never seen before.

Toshiro opened the door in front of them and let off a bit more of his reiatsu to show that he was coming in first. He looked in and realized that it was still a rather dark and one glance told him that someone was by the lights. He beckoned Renji inside and the moment the red-head was in the building and the doors shut, the lights flew on with many shouts of surprise. Renji looked shocked blinking a few times. Everyone was here it seemed and he didn't know what to do or how to react as he looked around. He saw captains, vice captains, and their respective dates as well as Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and that man and kids that still ran Urahara's shop in the re-instated captain's absence. Hell, Ichigo's dad was even here and it prompted him to ask what the hell was going on?

"Hi.", he said weakly to everyone before turning to Toshiro, who had a smile on his face after realizing everyone including captain commander and his lover had come to the event. "What's going on Toshiro?", Renji asked confusion evident in his voice.

Toshiro just glanced at someone beyond Renji and they nodded bringing a sturdy and beautifully decorated table covered in flower petals and setting it in front of Renji. Renji looked even more confused as did everyone in the room who had no suspicion as to what the hell was going on right now. Toshiro walked over and jumped up on the table with little effort as he began to address the people a this get together. He really hoped this worked out well. Looking at his confused boyfriend he smiled and placed a small kiss to his lips as the table made them equal height.

"Everyone I would like to thank you all for coming. It really means a lot to me that you all took the time out of your day to come to this. Now I am sure just like the wonderful man standing in front of me that most if not all of you have no clue as to why I wanted all of you to gather here. Today is a very special day, that I have dedicated to Renji here and whats better than spending it with family and friends.", he said and then turned to Renji. Now while he had just spoken to everyone here with the beauty and the grace that showed he had once been a proud captain of the Gotei 13 and was still a proud lieutenant of such an organization, when he looked at Renji he could feel anxiety starting to set in. Renji had opened his mouth to say something when Toshiro continued.

"Renji, I love you more than you can imagine. It did not happen over night as some might say, but it started as a seed and bloomed into the most beautiful flower you could ever imagine. Every night I go to sleep next to you, I can't wait to wake up again and see your face. Every moment I am away from you feels like an eternity until I am in your arms again. Yet now as I stand here before you I realize none of those words I have just spoken come close to how I feel about you. That those words barely scratch the surface of how I truly feel. Renji, I once asked you on a beautiful moonlit night by that river in Seireitei if you would allow me the chance to make you happy. You said you would and I never asked anything of you during our relationship, but I am asking something of you now. Renji, will you marry me?", Toshiro asked on one knee now and showing Renji a beautiful ring that he had picked out.

Renji looked at it in shock as everyone in the room waited for his answer. While everyone was hoping he would say yes, there were two people in the room that were praying silently to whatever god was out there that Renji would decline. Renji looked at the ring and back at Hitsugaya who was waiting ever so patiently for his answer. Renji smiled and gazed at him lovingly. "You know a few months ago if someone asked me 'Renji do you ever think you'll be happy and get married someday?' I would've answered them with a glare followed by a 'no'. Now I-", Renji started to go on but was interrupted.

"Oh just say yes Renji!", Matsumoto yelled at him.

Renji shot her a glare, but turned back to look at the slightly amused expression on Toshiro's face. "I guess I am messing up the whole moment in some way, huh?", he asked his lover.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.", Toshiro said with a smile.

Renji blushed. "Well then. Yes, I would love to marry you Toshiro.", Renji said and Toshiro slipped the ring on to his finger and stood up. "I love you so much.", he said to Toshiro before picking him up and kissing him causing cheers to erupt in the restaurant.

Even with all the loud cheering, no one missed the sound of a glass smashing on the floor. They all stopped and looked towards the origin of the sound. It seemed to have fallen out of the hand of the holder and now lay in many pieces on the floor.

"Oh my!", Rukia exclaimed. "Captain Ukitake are you alright?", she asked noticing how the man was holding himself tightly with his hand covering his mouth.

"I...I'm fine Rukia. Thank you. It is just my illness acting up. I apologize for interrupting such a beautiful moment.", Ukitake said with a weak smile. In truth it wasn't his illness, but no one else needed to know that. "I should probably go home and rest."

"Are you sure Captain Ukitake? I mean you seemed fine all day and -", Rukia was cut off by a loud gasp from Yumichika ad the sound of Shuuhei's body as he fainted.

She turned as did everyone else only to find Shunsui and Urahara kissing like there was no tomorrow. Shunsui had been one of the very very few to know that Jushiro and Toshiro had been in a relationship and he could see how this engagement was affecting his oldest and best friend. So he did the only thing he was sure could grab everyone's attention. He grabbed the closest male next to him, which just happened to be Urahara, and kissed him so that Jushiro could escape this situation which had to be rather awkward for him. Urahara, having easily figured it was a diversion knowing how close Shunsui and Ukitake are, started kissing back to give in more to the illusion. No one noticed as Byakuya and Jushiro slipped out of the restaurant. No one except Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Time: 9 PM

Place: Jushiro Ukitake's house

Byakuya had picked up Ukitake and flash stepped all the way to the man's house. His speed when doing so would have even impressed Yoruichi. When they reached Jushiro's home, Byakuya placed him down so that the man could open the door. After they were inside, he turned towards the long white haired shinigami.

"Are you alright?", he asked him softly.

"I am just fine Byakuya. To tell you the truth I have been able to do a lot more lately thanks to an experimental medication that Urahara gave me while he perfects the procedure to cure me completely.", Jushiro said to him. "I just couldn't stay there any longer. I just can't believe-"

"I know. I know.", Byakuya said in his calm monotone and yet his emotions were waging war within himself. How could he not have realized how close those two were getting? How could he...

"Byakuya", came the soft sounding voice of Ukitake. Byakuya looked at him feeling a twinge of something that he chose to ignore.

"Yes?", he asked the captain whose eyes he was currently staring into.

"Please...stay with me tonight.", Ukitake asked him softly. It wasn't like Byakuya hadn't been there every night for almost the past week. It was just that Ukitake felt the need to ask him to stay that night.

"Of course. Why would I leave you like this?", Byakuya asked in a way which would have been endearing if he let some of the emotion he was feeling flow into his voice.

Jushiro seemed to get the sentiment though as he moved closer to Byakuya and took his hand in his. Byakuya willingly and silently followed the long white haired shinigami back to his bedroom. One might look upon this scene and ask why the ever-so-proud captain commander was willing following a man to his bedroom after both had been 'slapped' in the face with the realization of how much Renji and Toshiro loved one another. The answer was simple. He wanted to. Tonight he didn't want to think about Renji or Hitsugaya. Tonight, he just wanted to forget. He would think of ways to split them again tomorrow, but for now only two things mattered. The first was him and the second was Jushiro Ukitake.

The room was dark and without turning on the light they made their way over to the bed. Jushiro let go of Byakuya's hand after they both sat down on the bed. His hand found his favorite place in Byakuya's hair moving them closer together before Byakuya stopped the actions. He gently took Ukitake's hand and placed it on the man's lap.

"Not like this.", he said to him in a low whisper. So much unlike his usual monotone. "I want to be able to see everything.", he said and then bent back to turn on the lamp by Ukitake's bed side.

The soft dim light flooded the room as green eyes regarded gray ones. "Are you sure Byakuya? I know I'm not what you-"

Byakuya cut him off by kissing him. "Right now, in this moment, you are exactly who I want.", he said in a whisper looking up slightly into Ukitake's eyes letting his show flickers of unknown emotion.

Ukitake looked at him for what seemed to be hours though it was only seconds. "I feel the same way.", he said and then kissed Byakuya again.

This kiss was soft sweet and passionate. It was not like the kisses given when the two 'practiced' intimacy. No, this simple act of intimacy was very much real. Their lips molded together beautifully as the kiss slowly, but surely escalated to new heights. Byakuya pushed his tongue into Jushiro's mouth slowly taking the time to appreciate the taste of it mapping out the man's mouth in his mind. He did not protest when Jushiro's tongue started pushing back and entered his mouth exploring. This kiss was better than he had ever experienced and he quickly found himself losing himself to it. This was the kind of kiss usually only shared by two lovers who were deeply in love, but they were able to share such sweet intimacy with one another.

Hands encircled Byakuya's waist as Jushiro pulled him closer and Byakuya pulled away just a little. Jushiro looked at him wondering why he pulled away and was about to ask when Byakuya shook his head. He gently removed the kenseikan and placed it on the table allowing some of his hair to fall into his face as he looked up at Jushiro through it. If Jushiro wasn't aroused before, he sure as hell was now. The sight of Byakuya with the aura that commanded obedience but with that look that screamed complete and total submission would be enough to make any man stop in their tracks.

"Gods your beautiful.", Jushiro whispered before moving away a bit of the hair in Byakuya's face and captured his lips in a searingly passionate kiss and pushing him back gently on to the bed.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Jushiro's neck deepening the kiss even more than one would have thought possible. Soft moans escaped both men as Ukitake slowly began removing Byakuya's clothes kissing bits of exposed skin as soon as they were revealed to him. He removed the top of Byakuya's uniform tossing it unceremoniously on to the floor, but the captain commander could care less about wrinkled clothes at the moment. The long white haired shinigami's mouth licked and sucked on one of the hardened peaks of flesh on Byakuya's chest while his hands hooked into Byakuya's pants and removed them and the black haired shinigami's underwear in one fluid motion. Byakuya shivered lightly but it wasn't because of the cold air that hit his now freed erection. It was because of the delicious feeling of Jushiro's hands ghosting over it teasing the tip lightly.

Jushiro stopped his ministrations and then stood up slowly taking off his clothing knowing that Byakuya was watching his every move. Most men and women in Seireitei would probably give their left arm to have either one of them in bed and yet here they were in bed with one another. Byakuya's eyes roamed over Ukitake's chest as he removed the top to his outfit. Their eyes connected a moment before Jushiro removed his pants and underwear all at once. Byakuya gasped at the sight of beauty that now stood before him in all its full glory with his sexy long white hair covering bits of his skin.

"And you say I'm beautiful...", Byakuya said as he looked at him.

"You are.", Jushiro said before moving back on to the bed and kissing Byakuya on the lips. Their naked bodies rubbing sensually against one another with soft gasps and moans whenever one of their erections brushed against the leg or erection of the other. Jushiro moved from the sinfully addictive lips of Byakuya only to use his mouth to lick and kiss a path down to the captain commander's proudly standing manhood. He let his breath flow over it licking the tip so softly and so quickly that Byakuya was sure he imagined it until he felt the hot warmth of Ukitake's mouth swallowing his length ever so slowly. Byakuya moaned a bit louder than he had been moaning before. His resisted the urge to thrust his hips up and force that mouth to take more of him in faster.

Jushiro slid his hands up Byakuya's legs lightly scratching as he did so, which caused Byakuya to let out a loud moan and shiver with pleasure at the same time. Jushiro repeated the action several times as he started sucking a little harder and faster on Byakuya. The moans the commander was making were enough to drive a sane man to insanity. His hand snaked up Byakuya's torso stopping to tease the hardened peaks yet again bringing a nice loud moan of pleasure from him. He placed three of his long fingers against Byakuya's lips. Even though for Byakuya himself this was the first time with a man, he knew the basics of what to do and what his body was telling him to do.

He took the fingers into his mouth sucking on them, separating them in his mouth, and licking them. Jushiro let out a long low moan against Byakuya's member causing Byakuya to moan around Jushiro's fingers. The chain reaction of it causing Jushiro to remove his fingers from Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya subconsciously spread his legs a little wider and Jushiro pushed the first finger into Byakuya. Byakuya had to bite his lip to keep from voicing his discomfort, which quickly disappeared when he looked down and saw green eyes staring directly into his. The sight was so breath-taking that he didn't even notice when the second finger was inserted into him. He just felt the fingers moving in and out of him until they brushed across something that made him arch up off the bed. It was within this momentary distraction that Jushiro added the third finger his mouth still sucking Byakuya's member as his other hand held the younger shinigami down on the bed. He continued to brush his fingers against Byakuya's prostate making Byakuya try to cover his mouth to try and keep down the loudness of his moaning.

Jushiro stopped what he was doing with his mouth, but not what he was doing with his fingers. He took away Byakuya's hand from his mouth. "You want to see me, I want to hear you.", Jushiro whispered causing Byakuya to blush lightly and then moan in appreciation when the man's fingers once again brushed against his prostate.

Ukitake pulled his fingers out not wanting Byakuya to finish before he was inside him. Most likely sometime in the next couple of days, he would feel a bit depressed about the fact that Byakuya was willing to give himself to him when Toshiro hadn't wanted to, but not now. Right now he was going to enjoy this precious gift that was being given to him. He looked into Byakuya's half opened eyes filled with lust and bits of hair that had stuck to the sides of his face. The captain commander was truly a work of art and he continued to admire him as he lined himself up with Byakuya's entrance. He leaned over capturing Byakuya's lips and slowly pushing inside. A muffled cry of pain slipped through Byakuya's lips as he continued to kiss Ukitake.

Once he was fully inside, he stopped to watch Byakuya's face panting heavily. What on earth had he done to deserve something like this not long after feeling as though his heart was going to shatter into pieces? What was this feeling he had when looking down at the lovely slightly sweaty face of the captain commander? He felt Byakuya shift his hips and then look deep into his eyes. Taking that as his cue, he began to slowly moving in and out of him watching the man beneath me fully slide his eyes closed and moan softly. Jushiro bent down kissing and licking Byakuya's neck before trailing kisses up to his mouth. Their lips touched and Jushiro immediately plunged his tongue into Byakuya's mouth loving the loud, but muffled moan that came from it. He switched the angle that he moved and hit Byakuya's prostate dead on. Their lips broke apart to allow a small cry from Byakuya's lips.

He was getting close, but he didn't want this to end. He could tell that his partner didn't want this to end, but knew that it must. He slowly moved his hands between their hot sweaty bodies to grasp Byakuya's members stroking in time with his hits to the younger shinigami's prostate. He knew Byakuya was close and so was he. He felt Byakuya tense up knowing he was about to come.

"Look at me Byakuya.", he said in a half whisper half moan. Byakuya kept his eyes closed anyway. He was so close he could just about taste it. "Bya...Byakuya, I am ordering you to look at me.", Jushiro said partially wondering how Byakuya would respond and knowing the man was too far gone to actually care or so he thought.

Byakuya's eyes flew open staring at Ukitake. "Did you just-", he was cut off by a particularly hard pleasurable thrust to his prostate.

"And what if I did?", Ukitake as he could feel himself ready to explode.

Byakuya looked right into his eyes and pulled him into a quick kiss. "Nothing. Only because its you...", he whispered and another hard thrust had his lower half arched off the bed and eyes staring deep into Ukitake's as he came covering both their stomachs in the whitish liquid.

With the increase in Byakuya's tightness, Jushiro found himself climaxing soon after him filling Byakuya with his essence. He waited until the last shudders of their climaxes receded and then gently pulled himself from Byakuya. He wiped them off with a spare cloth he had next to his bedside in case he ever started to cough and then tossed it on the floor. He would get it in the morning, right now all he wanted was to hold Byakuya close to him for some reason he had not yet discovered though it may just be an after effect of their lovemaking. He pulled Byakuya close liking the fact that he wasn't resisting. They laid together in silence for a little while before Byakuya spoke up.

"If you ever tell anyone that I listened to an order from you in the bedroom or that I would probably do it again, I will personally shred you to pieces with senbonzakura until there was nothing left.", Byakuya said to him in as close as he could get to his usual monotone while still breathing heavily.

Ukitake chuckled a little bit. "You'd listen to another order in the bedroom from me again, Byakuya? How interesting indeed."

"That's not the point.", Byakuya said to him, but honestly he was too tired and satisfied to really put up a good argument right now.

"I know.", Ukitake said moving and placing a light kiss on Byakuya's lips. "Don't worry. I wouldn't want to share that piece of information with anyone. It would ruin how truly special that was and how truly amazing you are."

Byakuya didn't know what to say to that even as he blushed. So he just curled up against Ukitake and went to sleep with the older shinigami following suit soon after.

* * *

Well there you have it the mystery man revealed...and with a lemon i rather enjoy though its obviously not the best. However imagining hot UkiBya lemons i think makes up for that. Anyway RenHitsu lemon in next chapter enjoy. :)


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bleach.

**There will not be a lemon in this chapter. I apologize, but I could have sworn I wrote another one for them however it was not in my notebook and after the UkiBya hotness, I literally couldn't think of another at the moment.**

Me: Ugh. I hate myself. I just realized that I am a horrible person and a highly confusing writer.  
Random fan: You are just now realizing this?  
Me: *glares* shut up

Random fan: *holds up hands in mock surrender* ok. ok. By the way that was a nice lemon.  
Me: um...thanks I guess.  
Random fan: You guess?  
Me: Mhmm. *looks depressed*  
Random fan: *raises eyebrow* alright then. On to the fic...

* * *

Time: 1 AM

Place: Renji's place

They had finally made it back to Renji's apartment after saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them for coming. They had even thanked Shunsui and Urahara for that off moment of entertainment even though Renji assumed and Hitsugaya had known it was a diversion. Both shinigami took their shoes off at the door and then made their way to the bedroom to take off the nice clothes they were wearing as not to ruin them. Renji and Toshiro were both so caught up in many many different thoughts they had not said anything all the way here and still had not said anything now until Renji spoke up.

"Thank you, Toshiro.", Renji said to him softly as they walked inside his place.

"Thanks for what?", Toshiro asked suddenly coming out of his thoughts. He was wondering what Renji could possibly be thanking him for.

"For wanting to marry me.", Renji told him. "I am going to do my best to be what you deserve."

"Renji, you are already more than I could ever hope for.", Toshiro said allowing a smile to force its way on to his face.

Renji smiled softly looking away for a moment as there was a small flicker of something within his eyes. He looked at Toshiro and then walked over to him. He bent down and kissed him on the lips. Not soft and sensual as his kisses usually tended to be, but more needy and lust filled. He bit down gently on the smaller shinigami's lips before pulling away. Toshiro had a look on his face that would melted the polar ice caps of Ichigo's world as he pushed Renji over on to the bed climbing on top of him. Different feelings were warring within both shinigami, none of which either shinigami would acknowledge.

"Will you give yourself to me tonight Renji?", Toshiro asked in a low seductive voice.

Renji shook his head 'no'. "I want to save myself for our wedding night. I think it will mean so much more to finally give myself to you then.", he said looking into Toshiro's turquoise eyes.

A small smile appeared on Toshiro's face along with a hidden emotion he quickly masked and a strange sense of deja vu. He opened up Renji's top kissing and licking all the exposed skin that was available to him. "Thank you for that Renji.", Toshiro said and then continued to remove the clothes that Renji was wearing. When Renji was fully naked beneath him he just took the time to lazily trace the tattoos with his tongue before jumping up as if he had forgotten something important. He went over to the drawer by the bedside table and removed a couple of things. Renji sat up curiously before his eyes lit up like the lights of a christmas tree. He had read about those things in a book while on patrol in the real world.

"Toshiro? Where did you get those things?", Renji asked as his now blushing boyfriend. Renji couldn't make out all the words, but it sounded something like Shunsui...advice...Urahara...talk...highly embarrassing. "You know Toshiro, you really are too perfect for me.", Renji said to him.

Toshiro had only glanced at Renji before the red-head was on top of him, kissing his lips in bruising kisses as Renji made quick work of what Toshiro was wearing. He picked up the items that Toshiro had pulled from the drawer and smiled down at his panting lover. This was going to be a lot of fun. He looked around at the items and found what he needed and pushed it into the wall. Good, he thought, that should hold. He picked up the first item and secured it around Hitsugaya's wrists before he lifted it up and secured it in what he put in the wall. Hitsugaya pulled against it to test it before actually pulling against it as Renji circled his tongue around one of his nipples before sucking on it. Toshiro squirmed under his touch for a moment before suddenly tensing and thinking.

"Renji...", he says looking into Renji's eyes with a mix of sadness, pain, anger, and lust. "Take me Renji. Completely mark me so I never think about anyone else ever. Just you Renji...Only you.", he says to him though at this point he is near tears.

Renji closes his eyes taking a deep breath and then unties Hitsugaya. The younger shinigami looks at him confused before Renji pulls him on to his lap and holds him close. "Its alright Toshiro. I can tell seeing him with Byakuya hurts you more than you will ever admit to me.", he said softly stroking Toshiro's hair.

Toshiro broke down then tears streaming down his face. "Why does this upset me so much? How could he possibly be with Byakuya and not even so much as mention me? I love you Renji. I honestly love you so much. I shouldn't feel like this over him.", he said sobbing lightly against Renji's chest.

"And why shouldn't you feel like this, Toshiro?", Renji asked him in a soft tone. "After all you said he was your first, right? That gives you he right to feel this way even if you were the one to leave him. So just go ahead and cry. I promise I wont let you go until you ask me to.", Renji whispered softly holding him even tighter.

"Thank you...Renji...", Toshiro said and then went back to sobbing.

* * *

Time: 7 AM

Place: Ukitake's house

The sun filtered through the windows over the sleeping couple effectively waking Byakuya. Usually he would be gone by now and back home, but he didn't want to leave. He shifted slightly rubbing his leg against Ukitake's a little. Last night, he had gotten the biggest shock of his life and it was followed up by something more wonderful than he would've ever imagined. So reflecting upon last night Byakuya figured that the amount of heartache he had felt had to be close to forty-five percent, and the amount of pleasure and more that he had felt was close to fifty-five percent. However all his thoughts went out the window when that sinfully delicious voice whispered in his ear.

"It's nice to see you're still here Byakuya.", Ukitake whispered.

Byakuya looked at him placing a light kiss on his lips. "You really thought I'd disappear after that?", she asked.

"No", Ukitake said before capturing Byakuya's lips into a hot passionate kiss.

While he was kissing Byakuya, his thoughts went on to other things. Why was he finding it so nice to wake up next to the black haired shinigami? He really hadn't thought Byakuya would leave after last night. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if they consider this an actual relationship at this point with the intention of breaking up as soon as they were able to get Toshiro and Renji. Last night, Ukitake had wondered what had come over him. With Toshiro he had been more than happy to allow Toshiro to take him and because of his normal easygoing nature it was fine, however with Byakuya he felt a need to be on top, to be the one to take the control of the ever so confident and controlled Byakuya Kuchiki. The memories of Byakuya's face flushed, the surprisingly loud sounds of his moans, and the fact that Byakuya had said he'd listen to orders from him in the bedroom caused stirrings within Ukitake that he wasn't exactly sure what to do with and kept shifting to get comfortable.

Byakuya seemed to notice Ukitake's sudden and constant shifting as he broke their kiss. "Why are you shifting so much Jushiro? Is something wrong?", he asked calmly.

"Actually nothing is wrong.", Jushiro said with a smile he has shown on quite a few occasions especially when giving someone candy. "Just a little warm in here I guess."

Byakuya looked at him and then 'accidentally' brush his leg against Ukitake's crotch feeling the older shinigami's hard length and the gasp that came with was all Byakuya needed to confirm his suspicions. Normally knowing something like that would usually be a huge turn off to Byakuya, however that was not the case at the moment. "You know Jushiro. If you wanted to take me again...", Byakuya said suggestively with a slight smile. He was the first to see Byakuya smile in a long time.

Jushiro looked at him and silently prayed to whatever god was out there in thanks as he pinned Byakuya kissing him like there was no tomorrow. They could plan more after this.

* * *

Time: 8 AM

Place: Renji's apartment

Toshiro and Renji were laying together and true to his word Renji hadn't let go. He just held on to Toshiro even while he slept. Now they both lay wide awake thinking of many different things and talking. While their talk spoke of the wedding they would be having and who they wanted to invite and such. On the other hand, their thoughts were consumed with not only each other, but the two shinigami doing who knows what at that moment.

_**-Toshiro's thoughts-**_

_3 years ago_

_They had just finished making love and Toshiro pulled out laying next to Ukitake. "You know you are pretty amazing.", he said to Ukitake._

_"You are the amazing one Toshiro. I love being with you and I can't wait until you are comfortable enough with me to allow me to take you. I would love to show you how wonderful you make me feel.", Jushiro said and they shared a kiss._

_Toshiro looked into Jushiro's eyes after the kiss. "Jushiro, I want to save myself for our wedding night. I think it will mean so much more to finally give myself to you then.", he told him. "I promise you will be the first to take me."_

_2 years ago_

_"You wanted to see me here Toshiro?", Ukitake asked him as they were out in the garden on a moonlit night._

_"Yes. I feel as though we should separated Jushiro. I do not feel as though this relationship is good for either of us.", Toshiro said to him softly not turning to look at him._

_Ukitake felt as though his heart was breaking and being stomped upon and so so much more. "Toshiro...why?", he asked him now sitting down and obviously very upset._

_"Because I don't think it would be a good idea to continue it. There is the age difference and you are very sick. I am just a burden on you. You don't need anymore to think about considering you need to focus on being able to recover more. You could also do more with you squad once you get the proper amount of rest. I am just in the way.", Toshiro said softly as he looked ahead._

_"Toshiro...please don't do this. Please don't leave me alone like this.", Ukitake said to him pleading with the young former captain._

_"I'm sorry Ukitake...I am sticking with my decision.", he said completely emotionless._

_"I see. Well I will accept this for now, but I will not give up and even if I take another lover, I will tell them how much I love you and how special you are to me.", Ukitake said to him not moving and allowing himself to cry._

_Toshiro did not look back as he left and once he was far enough away relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry Jushiro. I will always love you.", he said to himself and then looked to see a captain on his way home as well. Toshiro blushed when he saw him though the man did not sense him. "Renji..."_

_**-End of Toshiro's thoughts-**_

_**-Renji's thoughts-**_

_4 years ago_

_The battle was going on and on. He was helping Ishida take down a rather powerful hollow with the help of Chad. It was too much. He could feel his body ready to crumble to the ground and just give up, but he wouldn't allow himself to disgrace his captain like that. He'd keep fighting until his last breath, if only it made his captain notice him. I will do whatever it takes, he thought. He glanced over the battlefield and noticed Byakuya fighting another super strong hollow all on his own. Everyone here was trying to kill all of Aizen's army while Ichigo faced off against Aizen in a different plane of existence. He jumped avoiding an attack by the hollow as Chad punched it away, a quick glance at Byakuya made his heart almost stop. The captain seemed to be distracted a moment and was knocked to the ground. It seemed as though something was really wrong with his captain as he watched him lay still while the killing blow was about to be delivered to him. He didn't want to lose him and while he had never confessed his feelings Renji loved his captain._

_He used flash step leaving Chad and Ishida to fight the hollow on their own and blocked the blow that was about to come down on the seemingly dazed Byakuya. He fought the hollow more fiercely than he had ever fought anything before. He had to save him, even if it meant losing his own life in the process. He would save Byakuya and if he was going to die, he would confess his love with his last breath. The hollow managed to strike him a few times leaving deep gashes across his torso, on his legs, and his arms. His blood was leaking all over the ground and the pain was unbearable, but he had to bear it...he had to save Byakuya. The man who ignored him, but the one he loved with all his heart and was happy just to stay by his side as long as he could. It dragged on and he was feeling faint with blood loss. How the hell did Aizen create mindless hollows with such raw strength. He was panting now and his vision blurred a little bit. One more, he thought, I have one more attack. He summoned all the energy he had and hit the hollow with it effectively destroying it before falling to his knees._

_He looked and saw other hollows fall as Ichigo came back holding a dead Aizen. He siged with relief. The enemy was defeated. They had won the war. He had turned to look Byakuya in the face with a light smile. "Are you ok, Captain?", he asked with concern in his voice._

_"I am fine. That was rather foolish of you to put yourself in a position in which you could get that badly injured." Byakuya had said to him. "You should know better than that."_

_Renji's smile disappeared from his face. "Yes you are right. My apologies Captain.", he said and then passed out._

_4 days later_

_Rukia had come to visit him in the hospital. She was fussing over him even though he told her that he was fine._

_"Fine. How are you feeling?", Rukia asked him._

_"I'm alright, but enough about me...How is he?", he asked her._

_Rukia sighed knowing he was talking about Byakuya. Renji had to be the most loyal lieutenant in all of Seireitei for the things he would put himself through for Byakuya. "He is alright Renji. Only a few minor scratches, but other than that he is fine thanks to you.", she said._

_"Thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him.", he said with a sigh of relief laying back down for he had been sitting up._

_"I know he's your captain, but why do you care so much Renji?", Rukia asked him worried about her friend's obsession for surpassing his captain was going to get him killed._

_"Because Rukia, its simple. I love him.", he said to her looking into her eyes. "I love him more than I have ever loved anyone and as long as I can stay by his side even as his lieutenant then I will be more than happy. He is so strong and collected and more. As long as I can stay by his side nothing else matters but him."_

_**-End of Renji's thoughts-**_

Toshiro and Renji looked at one another sharing a sweet kiss full of love before getting up to start their day. They had each other now. It would be enough, it had to be. The past was full of nothing but unpleasant memories and they needed to move forward. Together they would be able to help one another and together they would be happy. After all they had a wedding to plan what could be happier than that. The sun shone over their faces once they were completely dressed and looking at one another.

Though there was love in them, they only saw one thing as they stared into each other's eyes.

The shattered pieces of their lover's soul.

* * *

So to explain the ending of this chapter. Renji looks into Toshiro's eyes and sees that he is shattered like broken glass and Toshiro looks at Renji and sees the same. Both for the moment bypassing the love that is also there.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Bleach.

Random fan: Um..are Byakuya and Ukitake going start planning again any time soon?  
Me: Yep. *hums quietly*  
Random fan: What are you thinking about?  
Me: Making Renji as hot as possible for the next lemon that will come up in a few chapters.  
Random fan: Oh more RenHitsu or are we finally going to get some ByaRen?  
Me: *thinks about hot Renji...blinks* huh? did you say something?  
Random fan: You aren't going to answer my question are you?  
Me: *smiles* nope. On to the fic. OH! OOC Byakuya and maybe Ukitake! It is has to do with the plan though. Sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

Time: 10 AM

Place: 1st division office

Toshiro entered the office to find the captain commander already at work on the stacks of paperwork he had to review. He slipped into his seat and started on his own paperwork waiting to be scolded for being late to work. Byakuya however didn't seem to care at all, in fact something seemed rather different about the captain commander today. Toshiro frowned slightly thinking that maybe Byakuya was deep in thought about his clan and that is why he said nothing about his tardiness. Still the situation was odd and well he didn't quite know what to make of it. That was when Toshiro remembered that he had not seen anyone on the way into the office this morning.

"Captain Commander, may I inquire as to why I saw no one in this division when I arrived this morning?", Toshiro asked as he signed a paper and put it in his pile of completed paperwork.

Without looking up at him, Byakuya answered. "Simple. I gave them the day off. I gave Rukia money to go shopping in the real world with Ichigo. Your former lieutenant Matsumoto got a rather expensive bottle of sake to go and drink with Shunsui and as I am rather tired of paperwork, I am going to leave the office around noon today. Would you and Renji like to join Jushiro and I for lunch today? It will be my treat and sort of like a celebration to your engagement. I am sure you must be very happy.", he said to him in his usual calm serious tone.

Toshiro just looked at him with his jaw dropped. Regaining his composure after a short while, he spoke again. "Are you alright, Captain Commander?", he asked.

"Yes Toshiro. Why wouldn't I be?", he asked casting a glance at the baffled young short white haired shinigami.

"I...well, if you don't mind me saying this, but you are acting sort of weird.", Toshiro told the captain commander.

"Weird as in how? I must admit, I am most surprised Toshiro. I thought you would have come in today on cloud nine, as the humans say, considering that your lover has agreed to marry you.", Byakuya said signing another paper. "Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't that usually the way it goes?"

Toshiro blinked wondering if maybe the captain was drugged by Urahara, as part of an odd experiment or something. "Yes, it is commander and I am happy. Though as a member of the Gotei 13, it is also my duty to make sure that the captain commander I am serving is alright as well."

"I appreciate your concern Toshiro, however there is no need for you to be alarmed. I am perfectly alright. Now will you answer my previous question please. Will you and Renji join Jushiro and I for lunch?", he asked him.

Toshiro sighed inaudibly as he signed another paper. "Yes, we will. Thank you for wanting to celebrate more with us.", he said to Byakuya before both sent Hell Butterflies to their respective partner telling them of the plans.

* * *

Time: 12:15 PM

Place: The gardens of the Kuchiki Manor

The garden was beautiful with many exotic plants and sakura trees that rustled a bit with the light wind. Byakuya was currently sitting in the garden at the low table he had placed there for their lunch. He was sipping tea while attempting to make small talk with a seemingly out of it Toshiro and a rather fidgety Renji. Taking another sip of his tea, he told them both to relax a bit and enjoy the beautiful day. After all it wasn't often that Byakuya invited colleagues to come have lunch with them. Still, he knew they were trying to figure out what was going on right now. It amused Byakuya greatly, but he quickly hid the smile that threatened to appear on his face. This was a rather nice step in his and Ukitake's plan to break the two love birds up. The sound of a door opening alerted everyone at the table to another presence.

Jushiro walked across the garden waving 'hi' to everyone at the table with a smile. He walked over to Byakuya apologizing for being a little late, before bending down to give him a kiss. Byakuya leaned up for the kiss as well, while Ukitake pushed some of his free hair behind his head giving Renji and Toshiro a rather nice view of their kiss. A sudden spike of reiatsu from Byakuya's former and current lieutenants made them break apart their lips, but not move more than that and look at the two sitting at the table. Toshiro looked as though he were contemplating freezing them to death while Renji's eyes darkened considerably. They seemed to be looking at the two with an expression of mild surprise before glancing back at each other, before Ukitake took his seat.

"I am sorry. It seems I got carried away.", Ukitake said with a smile looking lovingly at Byakuya. Byakuya glanced in the direction of Toshiro and Renji before answering him.

"Its alright.", Byakuya said and allowed a playful look to reach his eyes. "You know there is always later...", he said with a slight smile trailing off to let the implication hang in the air.

Ukitake chuckled lightly. "Yes, there is.", he said with a smirk and then moved in to kiss Byakuya. The sound of fist slammed on the table got the attention of the two older shinigami. They glanced at the youngest of them all, but it was actually Renji who slammed his fist down on the table. No one said anything as the two older shinigami looked at him questioningly and Toshiro silently thanked whatever god out there that Renji had stopped it.

"Renji...", Byakuya asked questioningly.

Renji stared down at the table. He didn't know what to say. He for some reason felt as if the pieces of his soul were being cracked away again. While he was in love with Toshiro and couldn't wait for their wedding day, seeing someone else making Byakuya smile and act a little playfully was enough to make him feel as though he was going to drift into insanity. Taking a rather shaky breath, he glanced up at the two older shinigami who seemed rather confused at Renji's minor outburst. Key word being 'seemed', when in actuality they were enjoying the younger shinigami's actions. It just meant that they were getting to them.

"I apologize Captain Commander Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake for my outburst. I am very happy for you two, as I know you two are happy for Toshiro and I. I don't know what came over me.", Renji said in the best monotone he could manage as his emotions waged a war in his mind.

"It is alright Renji. I am sure you are just nervous about your upcoming wedding that is all.", Ukitake said settling back into his seat after giving Byakuya a quick kiss and a look that said 'you're mine later Byakuya'.

Byakuya smiled and blush just a bit, much to Renji and Toshiro's dismay, before turning to the newly engaged couple. "He is right Renji. I wanted to speak with you and Toshiro about that actually.", he said watching the two shinigami tense at his words. "As you see, I have this lovely garden here with more than enough room inside and out for a wedding and reception. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to have your wedding here. I have expert planners that can help with all the decisions and cooks to help you finalize your reception menu. Also you two should know that there are certain wedding traditions you should follow.", he told them.

"Mm, yes.", Ukitake said taking a sip of his tea as the food was laid out before them. "For example, I have heard it is bad luck for you two to see one another in your wedding outfits before the ceremony."

"We wouldn't want you two facing any bad luck on what is to be the happiest moment of your lives. So if you wish to accept this offer, I will personally help Renji find something that you would want to cry at the beauty of it and, please forgive my forwardness, how should I say 'tear his clothes off' the moment you see him, Toshiro. Don't worry though it will be modest. Having once been married, somethings I know are better left to the wedding night.", Byakuya said to them sipping more of the tea before taking a bite out of the delicate fish set before him.

"I, of course, would be more than willing to help you Toshiro. Can't have Renji being the only one to be completely elegant and ready to be taken.", Ukitake said to him with a smile.

Toshiro and Renji looked at one another. They hadn't really discussed how they were paying for everything yet and here Byakuya and Ukitake were offering to help them with finding suitable clothing and Byakuya was offering not only to help pay for it all, but to have it in the garden's of the Kuchiki manor. Renji looked at his smaller lover wondering what he thought of this whole idea.

"I will go with whatever you wish to do, Toshiro.", Renji said to him squeezing his hand affectionately.

Toshiro smiled up at Renji as if remembering how much he truly loved the red-head. "We'd be rather foolish to not accept your generous offer Captain Commander. Thank you.", Toshiro said bowing his head in thanks as did Renji.

Byakuya nodded. "Perfect. I shall set up an appointment with the planner in a week's time then.", he said to them.

"Byakuya dear. It seems that we are forgetting something.", Ukitake said sipping more of his tea.

"What may that be, Jushiro?", Byakuya asked although he knew what they forgot.

"Well in order to figure out how to help them find the perfect outfits, I would say we need to know who is the more dominating one. It will also help when you contact the planner so they know how to place them when coming up for ideas to present to them as well.", Ukitake said.

"Yes, we do need to know that.", Byakuya said to Ukitake taking in the confused glances of Renji and Toshiro. "Well usually weddings are set up between a man and a woman. However in Soul Society it, as you both well know, is possible for two males to get married. In a normal wedding, the man of the relationship stands and awaits the bride at the end of the aisle. In the case of two males, the dominate one is the one who will wait at the end of the aisle. While you two may switch control in your relationship, it is necessary to know which will of you will be dominant more often than not.", he said explaining it to them.

"Oh.", Renji said with a blush to match Toshiro's. Ukitake and Byakuya didn't see a need to tell them that they were not talking about sex, but the relationship as a whole. The openness of the statement was pretty much a ploy to get more information on the relationship between the two younger shinigami. They watched as the two stayed quiet for quite some time.

"Renji...", Toshiro finally spoke up in a quiet voice as his blush deepened.

"Oh?", Ukitake said in a happy sounding tone though he was rather disappointed and hurt, it didn't show. "Seems like little Shiro-kun has something in common with dear Byakuya.", he said teasingly making Byakuya and Toshiro blush. Byakuya glared half-heartedly at Ukitake, who just smiled. "Oh don't worry Byakuya, we are all adults here. Besides, how could I not make the comment? You just look so hot und-", he started saying but a large amount of spirit pressure had them both looking at Renji, while noticing that the spirit pressure was being focused towards Byakuya.

**_Bingo!_**, Ukitake and Byakuya thought at once though it didn't show on their faces. Instead another reiatsu raised up and covered Renji until it forced him to calm almost crushing him under the weight of it. Byakuya had used kido to put up a barrier around his house to protect the servants from the near suffocating reiatsu of the two captains, only to have it reinforced by Toshiro. Ukitake and Renji stared at one another both with surprising and not surprising looks of anger in their eyes. Ukitake was panting slightly as was Renji while they continued to glare at one another from across the table. Toshiro glanced at Ukitake while Byakuya glanced at Renji before they turned to their respective partners. Toshiro was whispering words to Renji to calm him and figured that Byakuya was doing the same thing for Ukitake.

On the contrary, Byakuya was whispering praise as their plan to get into the other shinigami's heads worked. Now that they were going to be 'assisting' them with their wedding it would give them a chance to get closer to the ones they wanted. Byakuya licked sensitive spot behind Ukitake's ear causing the older shinigami to turn from Renji and kiss him. Toshiro had resorted to kissing Renji as well, except in his case it was to calm his lover down. Renji calmed down after a few minutes deeping the kiss with Toshiro and holding him close.

"I'm sorry.", Renji whispered against Toshiro's lips.

"It's alright." Toshiro whispered back as they kissed once again.

Byakuya and Ukitake were in their own little world and didn't even pay attention to their objects of affections kissing as they were too wrapped up in kissing one another, until Byakuya stopped them. He and Ukitake knew their limits from the previous night and this morning. If they kept going at this rate, they would end up having sex in his garden in front of the other two. Even though he wouldn't mind messing around with Ukitake in the garden, he wasn't a voyeur and while someone might peek in on them at one point, he had way too much pride than to just outright have sex when there were two other people in the same vicinity. Toshiro seemed to have the same thought process as Byakuya, and so him and Renji stopped their kissing as well.

They all sat in silence finishing up the food and tea that miraculously didn't get destroyed in Renji and Jushiro's minor reiatsu battle. After a little more idle chit-chat and plans to meet up on the weekend to go shopping, Renji with Byakuya and Toshiro with Jushiro, the two younger shinigami left leaving the older ones in the garden. Byakuya and Jushiro just laid back and stared at the clouds in the sky together.

* * *

Time: 3 PM

Place: Toshiro's apartment

"Well that was an interesting lunch.", Toshiro commented as they entered his place since it was closer than Renji's.

"...", Renji said nothing and went to get a glass of water sitting down at Toshiro's table.

"Thank you Renji.", Toshiro said coming up behind him and sliding his arms around Renji's neck holding them there loosely. "I swear those two are acting like horny teenagers.", he said with a sigh causing Renji to choke while laughing. Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

"I don't think I have ever heard either one of them referred to as horny teenagers.", Renji said still shaking with laughter.

Toshiro laughed a little as well. "I guess not.", he said with a smile.

Renji sighed coming down from his laughter. "At least they offered to help with the wedding even after I pretty much tried to crush Byakuya with my reiatsu.", he said leaning back into Toshiro until his head was in the younger shinigami's lap.

"Yeah, I will admit I did not expect Ukitake to be the one to force you back into your place. I would've sworn it would have been Byakuya.", Toshiro said with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"...yeah...don't worry about it Toshiro. We have each other that's what counts right?", Renji asked looking up at his lover.

Toshiro smiled at him. "Of course it is Renji. I still want to make you smile.", he said bending down to kiss the red head.

"And I still want you to make me smile. I love you Toshiro.", Renji said to him as their lips connected.

"I love you too, Renji.", Toshiro said when they broke apart. "Come with me."

Toshiro led Renji into his bedroom before closing the door. He went over to Renji slowly stripping him out of his clothing. His mouth trailed kisses everywhere he could reach before motioning the red-head over the the bed. Renji laid down on his back as Toshiro slowly took off his clothing as well. He went over to his closet and pulled out a wonderful smelling rainwater massage oil. It had been a gift from Matsumoto when he had turned seventeen that he had one day planned to use on Ukitake, but instead he ended up leaving the older shinigami. Now at nineteen, he was going to use it on his lover. He went over to the bed sitting next to Renji's form and poured some of the beautiful smelling light teal oil on his back. His hands moved over Renji's back making the larger man under him moan slightly as he worked on relieving the red-head's tension.

"Please never forget how much I love you, Renji.", Toshiro whispered to him.

Renji turned over. "I promise I wont forget as long as you promise never to forget that I love you as well.", he said as he locked eyes with the younger shinigami.

They moved together, sharing a kiss, holding each other close, and allowing their reiatsu to mingle together. It was a perfect moment between lovers in a rather eventful day.

* * *

Well there you have it. Its rather short and I promise the next will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated. :)


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Bleach.

Apologies for any OOCness.

Random fan: Where the hell have you been?  
Me: Sorry. Haven't been feeling well really and just not all here.  
Random fan: But I want to know what happens next!  
Me: Well you have gotten your wish.  
Random fan: Yay! So what's going on now?  
Me: All I will tell you is that the fic isn't near over yet, and things will start turning around a bit for the moment *grins to make Gin proud*  
Phoenix Ninja: *randomly pops in* Told you! That's it I am calling you Gin from now on!  
Me: *hits phoenix ninja on top of the head anime style (think eiri hitting shuichi from Gravitation) and then grins* now read the fic and I hope you all enjoy. :) Oh yeah minor TS.

* * *

Time: 1 PM

Place: The shopping district of Seireitei

When: Saturday (2 weeks)

Byakuya and Renji were currently walking down the street to a park so that they may sit and eat their lunch. The two had become something like friends in the past couple of weeks and had been shopping since 10 AM this morning still not finding something perfect for Renji to wear, though they did find a slightly secluded spot for them to have lunch. Thinking back on it, Byakuya wasn't sure if they ever had lunch together save for a few times that Renji brought him tea and it was raining outside. Sitting back against a tree, Byakuya took a bite out of his food surprised at how delicious the food tasted. He usually only ate what his chef prepared for him or what was made at Ukitake's house as of late. Renji, on the other hand, was just munching away seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Is something wrong Renji?", Byakuya asked him before sipping his drink.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about different things is all.", Renji answered still seeming far away.

"Are you sure?", Byakuya asked him. "If its relationship problems feel free to talk with me about it. After all I am in a relationship with another male as well. I may be of some assistance.", he said wondering exactly how well his and Ukitake's plan was working.

Renji looked at him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Here he was with the man he had once sworn to surpass, the man he had loved and risked his life for in the war against Aizen, the one who had never acknowledged him and treated him like trash, the one now helping him with his wedding to Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the same one who had been on his mind more often than not after learning his relationship with the 13th division's captain. Byakuya was looking at him with those same cold steel gray eyes mixed with a hint of concern in them. The elder shinigami's lips were slightly part, the light wind blew the hair on his face back a little even with the kenseikan in place, and he seemed to actually be waiting for Renji to answer sincerely wanting to help in anyway. He was, in Renji's mind, the picture of perfection. Renji found himself moving closer to the captain commander. He didn't take in that the commander was a little surprised, he didn't take in the fact that he was marrying someone else. It pissed him off, that he served Byakuya all those years, had loved him all those years, and everything...everything he wanted was being given to others. To stay by Byakuya's side was taken away four years ago by his current fiance. To make Byakuya open up, be playful, affectionate, to dominate him all taken by Jushiro Ukitake. Just once he wanted to be the one to make him react even slightly, even if Byakuya would say the dreaded words 'Scatter Senbonzakura' directly after.

That was what pushed him to do what he was about to do. These thoughts had been building on one another since that lunch a bit more than two weeks ago. He loved Toshiro. There was no doubt in anyone's mind about that. The former captain of the tenth division had definitely helped Renji in many ways to slowly but surely overcome the worthlessness he felt. His engagement ring was shining beautifully on his finger and he did show it off quite a bit as well. However what he was thinking about had nothing to do with his turquiose eyed lover, and more to do with attractive steel grey eyed captain commander who he was steadily moving closer to.

Byakuya watched as Renji moved closer still with the slight concern in his eyes. On the inside though he had a smug smirk on his face. If Renji was going to do what he knew Renji was going to do then his and Ukitake's plan was working beautifully. With that small victory in mind, Byakuya realized that he still needed to keep up appearances least either Hitsugaya or Renji figure them out. Slowly, he raised his hands up and tried gently to push Renji away from him.

"Renji, what are you doing? What about Toshiro?", Byakuya asked allowing it to sound as if he didn't really want it and was acting like a good friend. After all getting the two shinigami's trust by acting as friends was part of the plan.

Unfortunately Renji was so lost in his thoughts about Byakuya that when the latter spoke all he heard was 'shiro'. It didn't register that he was talking about Tohsiro and figured Byakuya was just talking about Jushiro. He didn't care to hear about Byakuya's lover at this moment. All he wanted was what he was about to do right now. Moving the hands that were trying to stop him, he placed his hands on either side of Byakuya's face and kissed him.

Byakuya froze as if shocked that Renji would do such a thing even if he was jumping for joy on the inside. Not to mention it wasn't the quick type of chaste kiss, he thought the engaged man would give him. Renji's lips were pressed tightly against his and Byakuya had to admit that this was actually really nice. Still appearances were to be considered after all. Byakuya pulled his head away looking at Renji with lots of confusion and uncertainty. Renji saw this expression and realized how much more he wanted to see of it, of Byakuya's emotions, right now. So when the elder shinigami opened his mouth to say something Renji reclaimed it. Byakuya's eyes widened when he felt his former lieutenant's tongue push its way past his slightly parted lips. He felt the lips of the red head press more firmly against his own in an almost bruising kiss as Renji seemed to be exploring his mouth and mapping out every part of it.

The kiss lasted for a good five minutes before Renji finally pulled away. He looked over at Byakuya who seemed to be surprised, flushed, and panting all at once. Those were nice reactions and Renji took some pride in the knowledge that he was the one to cause them. Finally, he did something that his superior would notice and remember. The pride he felt lasted all of three minutes when Byakuya spoke again.

"That was...unexpected.", Byakuya said looking at Renji with the same expression as he tried to calm them down. "Though I must admit it was kind of nice, still what about Toshiro, Renji? Don't you love him and if you do then why did you kiss me? I am with someone as well after all."

Renji looked at Byakuya thinking over the words the elder just said before responding. "I don't know. I just wanted to...needed to... It doesn't matter.", he said looking away. How was he going to explain to Tohsiro that he had kissed Byakuya? He could not tell him, but after everything Toshiro has done for him that would be completely disrespectful. Sighing, he looked over at Byakuya. "I think I need to go home and lay down. I am sorry for disrespecting your relationship with Ukitake-taicho as such."

Byakuya nodded in acceptance of the apology with finally schooled features. "Very well. It was most likely the heat getting to you or something of the sort. Don't forget about tea at Ukitake's tomorrow, until then rest well Renji."

Renji bowed his head slightly and then left flash stepping home as fast as he could. Byakuya sat there for a few minutes after Renji had disappeared with his hand touching his lips and a small smile threatening his normally stoic features. That was definitely one hell of a kiss.

* * *

Time: 4 PM

Place: Renji's apartment

If it wasn't for the fact that Toshiro was in the other room napping Renji would have screamed in frustration the moment he walked into the place. However he knew Toshiro was home resting because he had run into Ukitake on the way here. Normally that would have sent up red flags to anyone of how someone knows their lover is napping, but Renji trusted Toshiro more than Toshiro could obviously trust him after today. He couldn't stay here at this moment, he needed to talk to someone about what just happened and hope to get some advice.

He loved Toshiro so much and to betray the person that has done so much for him was slowly re-breaking Renji's mind. He could lie about it and not tell Toshiro, but he would know. He would know that he kissed Byakuya while with Toshiro. How could he face him now? How could he tell Toshiro that it happened? That he and Byakuya kissed again and that it was all his doing. Would Toshiro forgive him if he told him the truth or would Toshiro leave taking away the first light he has had in a long long time? Even though he was being as quiet as ever while still in the apartment, he was letting off more reiatsu than he most likely intended to do waking Toshiro in the proccess.

"Renji?", came the voice of the lieutenant behind him.

Renji froze and then turned slowly with some semblance of a smile on his face. "Yes Toshiro", he asked his lover.

"What's wrong?", Toshiro said. Renji didn't answer and just walked past him going to their room and falling back on the bed. Toshiro followed him into the room. "What's wrong Renji? Did something happen with Byakuya when you went out earlier?"

"...", Renji didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. He just didn't want to lose Toshiro because of what he did knowing that if Toshiro left, he'd be alone again.

Toshiro sighed. He now knew for sure something happened even if Renji hadn't told him what. He went over to the bed and sat down by Renji stroking his hair comfortingly. "You should really calm down Renji. I know it is probably hard for you to see him doing things you had at one point wanted to do with him. And before you even freak out, I know you love me, but I also realize some things are way too confusing for one mind to handle. If you ever need to talk with me about anything just let me know. After all we will be married soon enough and last I checked I admitted to being the 'bride' in the whole thing.", Toshiro said with a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Renji laughed. "Yeah you did. Almost makes me want to see my cute little Toshiro in a wedding dress.", Renji said teasingly looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro blushed. "Not happening.", he said with a playful punch to Renji's shoulder. Deciding that staying away from the actual subject at hand for the moment, he asked Renji another question. "So have you found anything to wear yet?"

Renji sighed and laid his head in Toshiro's lap. "I did not realize how hard it would be to find simple clothing for a wedding. I mean I must have looked in a dozen stores already, but everytime I find something that might work and try it on it clashes with my damn hair.", Renji said slighted animated.

Toshiro bit his lip to stop the laugh that threatened to pass them. "I see. Why not go for something that compliments your hair then?"

"Well I found this really pretty emerald green one that I thought would look nice, but well let's just say that was a bad idea.", Renji said frowning lightly telling Toshiro the story.

***flashback***

_Renji was looking through the many different kimonos. He wanted to find something new and exotic to wear for his lover on their wedding day. A flash of color caught his eye and he went over pulling out a beautiful emerald green kimono with silver designs on it. It seemed to be just what he was looking for. He went into the dressing room and tried it on coming back out to show Byakuya and ask what he thought since the elder knew more about a wedding than he did._

_Well Byakuya had blinked when Renji came out as if not truly seeing the sight presented to him. There was Renji with his nice tanned skin, tattoos that sort of looked like decorations at this point, red hair, and a green kimono that had some silver to it. As best as he possibly could, Byakuya told Renji that the outfit may not be the best choice for the affair and then Renji had gone to take it off._

_While in the dressing room, Renji could have sworn that he heard Byakuya laughing and the captain commander's reiatsu gave off a highly amused feeling. Though when he had exited the room, Byakuya was as composed as ever._

***End of Flashback***

Renji finished the story with an even deeper frown. Toshiro looked at his lover before closing his eyes with his entire body shaking from unreleased laughter. He could just see Renji in that outfit looking like one of the Christmas trees used in Ichigo's world. However even Toshiro's restraint had its limits and he started laughing covering his mouth to muffle the sound a little bit.

Renji glared up at him. "Great first I get laughed at by the Kuchiki and now I am getting laughed at by a pocket shinigami.", he said with an angry but teasing tone to his voice. He knew how much Toshiro hated the nickname.

Toshiro kept laughing even while he hit Renji with one of the pillows trying to stop and catch his breath. "You...know...how...much...I...hate...that...nick...name...", he said gasping as his laughter finally finished.

Renji smiled softly allowing himself to laugh lightly. "Yeah I know.", he said before turning and kissing Toshiro full on the lips making the smaller shinigami fall back with Renji on top of him. Renji's tongue past his lips tasting all the natural sweetness of Toshiro...and candy? He pulled back nipping lightly at Toshiro's lips before speaking. "I thought you really didn't like candy much Toshiro.", he stated giving Toshiro a quick yet pleasurable bite on his neck.

Toshiro gasped arching slightly. "I don't but I felt bad for refusing the candy and so I took it. But then he asked if I was going to eat it and so I did.", he said gasping at another bite from the red head.

"Interesting. I think I may just have to puni-", Renji stopped hearing a knock on the door. He waited, but the person didn't go away and he groaned. "Were we expecting company today Toshiro?", he asked his lover moving off of him and straightening his clothing a bit.

Toshiro closed his eyes trying to remember if they were. "Oh. Yeah. We had another meeting with the wedding planner today.", he said getting up and straightening up his clothes as well.

"Figures. Maybe we can have fun afterwards.", Renji said giving Toshiro a quick kiss.

"No maybe. The answer to that question is yes. You are going to finish what you started Renji.", Toshiro said to him trailing his finger across Renji's torso before going to answer the door.

* * *

Time: 12 AM

Place: Ukitake's house

A knock sounded on the front door awakening the two sleeping lovers. They had been celebrating the latest snap in the control of Renji and Toshiro in one of their favorite ways. Byakuya groaned lightly sitting up still a bit sweaty from their earlier activities. Who the hell knew Ukitake had that much stamina? Not that Byakuya was complaining of course. Ukitake had awoken at the sound as well sitting up with Byakuya.

"What was that?", Ukitake asked sleepily getting out of bed and putting on a pair of sleep pants.

Byakuya stared at his lover's body for a moment before getting up and doing the same. "If I knew who it was, they would have already met Senbonzakura personally.", he said. He really didn't like to be interrupted so rudely while he was resting.

Ukitake chuckled lightly. "Yes yes of course.", he said to him and they both made their way to the door.

Byakuya opened to find no one in sight, but instead a small unmarked package in front of the door. He picked it up and brought it inside shutting the door behind him. Ukitake looked at him, but didn't say anything as the pair made their way back to the bedroom. They sat down on the bed looking at the package before Byakuya opened it slowly. Inside were two bottles and instructions on how to use them.

"It seems Jushiro that our package has finally arrived. Just in time too.", Byakuya said expressionless eyes reading over the instructions.

Ukitake picked up the bottles and looked at the two different colored liquids inside of them. "Is it correct to assume that the lighter color one is the less potent one?", he asked him watching as the younger shinigami read over the instructions.

Byakuya nodded. "Yes according to this. Well we better get some rest. We are going to be in for a lot of fun tomorrow.", he said taking the bottles and the instructions and placing them some where for safe keeping. He looked over at Ukitake who wore a smile on his features. He allowed himself to smile a bit as well before pulling Ukitake into a kiss as the two settled down and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Well that is another lovely chapter ladies and gentlemen. For some of the upcoming chapters I shall now introduce the death threat box. Any threats you may have towards me in the upcoming chapters please place in the box and yes I will read them. Thank you. *grins with devil horns appearing rubbing my hands together evilly* next chapter is going to be so fun...hehehehe


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Bleach.

**Warning: 2 and a half LEMONS! YAOI (Male X Male) Don't like? DO NOT READ IT THEN!**

Random fan: Yay! A new chapter.  
Me: *setting up the death threat box as well as making arrangements for my funeral*  
Random fan: What are you doing?  
Me: Nothing *smiles* Random fan: Oooooook...what was in those bottles from last chapter.  
Me: You will find out soon enough.  
Random fan: Am I going to hate you?  
Me: *shrugs* most likely. Now enjoy the fic. Also some OOCness my apologies. Enjoy!

* * *

Time: 12pm

Place: Ukitake's house

Byakuya was moving around the kitchen getting the cups for the tea. He, Renji, and Ukitake were having tea as Toshiro had said he would help his former lieutenant now captain Matsumoto with something. The youngest of the four would be meeting them once he finished helping with whatever it was. Ukitake got up helping Byakuya. It would not do to mess up appearances if they were going to see this part of the plan through. They shared glances, quick kisses, and flirtatious touches. Those same touches that left Byakuya panting and wanting more. The same touches that made Ukitake want to possess his raven haired lover. However that was not for today. Maybe later as a celebration if this went well.

"Are you sure you got everything Byakuya?", Ukitake asked affectionately.

Byakuya made a 'hmph' noise giving his lover a playful glare. "I can make tea Jushiro. Now sit down and relax. It was a pretty long night last night.", he said to him.

"Indeed it was Byakuya. Of course with all the screaming I could hardly tell.", Ukitake said to him smirking.

Byakuya hit him playfully on the shoulder. "We have company.", he said motioning towards Renji, who was sitting there glaring at the wall.

"Fine.", Ukitake said and sat down. "So Renji how have things been going? I haven't had much chance to speak with you since you became a captain and your engagement to Toshiro."

With Renji distracted, Byakuya poured the tea into three cups. He took out the two vials of liquid putting the darker colored liquid into one cup. This liquid was the more potent of the two and he poured a nice amount of it in the cup. He then poured the lighter of the two liquids into another of the cups, though this time only a cap full. The liquid was odorless, tasteless, and hardly able to be detected. He stirred them up turning with a smile as Renji was just telling Ukitake how he was glad to be captain of a squad he knew so well.

"Is everyone ready for tea?", Byakuya asked. "I made it to the best of my ability remembering how you both like your tea.", he said to them. He handed the cup with the large amount of the darker colored liquid to Renji and the cup with the very small amount of the smaller colored liquid to Ukitake. He sat down in one of the chairs taking a sip of his tea which had not been tampered with. No, the things he had to take that were tampered with were in a little box near the door.

"This is pretty good tea, Byakuya.", Renji said to him. "I can't believe you actually remembered how I liked it."

Byakuya just looked at him with a slightly softer, but still bored expression. "I do not forget many things Renji. You, of all people besides Jushiro, should know that.", he told him sipping more of his tea.

"Uh..yeah. My apologies.", Renji said to him drinking the rest of his tea quickly in his nervousness.

Byakuya and Ukitake shared another glance before Ukitake finished off his tea. This stuff apparently didn't take long to work according to the instructions. Byakuya got up and placing his cup in the sink and turned to them.

"Well I have to go drop that package off as I promised. So i will be back shortly.", he said to Ukitake and Renji, giving Ukitake a kiss on the way out. "Wait up for me Jushiro.", he said and after another kiss he left grabbing the package on the way out. He felt a small ache in his chest since he knew what was going to happen, though he wasn't sure if he felt it for Renji or Jushiro or both.

Once Byakuya left, Renji felt himself almost burning up. He didn't know what was wrong. He took at look at his host and saw that Ukitake looked at little worse for wear or so he thought. Ukitake noticed when Renji started fidgeting even though the latter didn't seem to realize that part. It was time to put the plan in action. He stood up and pretended to almost fall. Renji saw Ukitake close to falling over and quickly got up steady the man as much as possible though Ukitake was leaning his head back on his chest. It looked innocent due to the fact that Renji had not completely balanced Ukitake on his feet.

The older shinigami was breathing heavily, it seemed as he looked up at Renji. "I am sorry. Thank you for helping me Renji.", he said looking into Renji's brown eyes. His long white hair was a little messy and he had a pink tint to his cheeks.

Renji looked down at him unable to form any words and so he just nodded. He had also not expected the jolt of electricity that shot through him when he touched the skin of one of Ukitake's hands. It wasn't normal because even though the 13th division captain was attractive, he was no Toshiro and he was no Byakuya. Still, as he looked at him, he felt the burning sensation of his body increase and his mind cloud over with something that could only be perceived as lust. In the next instant, they were both kissing one another stumbling backwards towards another room not breaking the kiss and removing one another's clothing. They were at Ukitake's bedroom door when the white haired shinigami moved making them go into a spare room he had. Ukitake had a less potent form of the drug so he could still think. Renji knew and would remember everything that was going on, but could only think of satisfying his lust.

Ukitake pulled Renji's hair tie out as he stumbled back on to the bed sitting there looking at Renji. Renji had fallen on to all fours on to the floor. Renji looked up at Jushiro, red hair covering some of the tattoos on his head and shoulders leaving the rest of the muscular tattooed body to be viewed. Raw animalistic passion was written on his face as he crawled over to Ukitake licking his lips. The older shinigami only leaned back slightly beckoning Renji closer with a finger.

"Come to me Renji.", he said to younger shinigami in a low voice dripping with lust.

Renji went over faster drawn in by the sexy voice of Ukitake. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he didn't seem to be able to stop. Their lips connected in another kiss, tongues eagerly dueling with one another as hands explored unknown territory. Ukitake fell back on the bed with Renji on top of him arching up to grind their groins together. Renji released a loud moan pressing back down for more of the delicious friction causing Ukitake to moan out as well.

Red hair descended as Renji started nipping at Ukitake's neck somehow still conscious enough not to want to leave marks. He shifted with his legs on either side of Ukitake straddling him. His hips bucking forward to keep the feeling of their erections rubbing against one another. It was so hot and he wanted to taste more of the man below him. His tongue started licking down Ukitake's neck tasting the sweet skin the man had combined with the light salty taste of sweat. He was so into this, that he didn't noticed the hand moving between their bodies or the three slicked up fingers on that hand.

Ukitake had been watching Renji's movements for the right time to start. When Renji was occupied with tasting the skin of his neck, he pulled out the bottle of lubrication from under the pillow coating three of his fingers in it before hiding the bottle again. He slipped his hand between them enough and Renji under the stronger drugs influence did notice it. Without warning Ukitake pushed a finger inside Renji's tight entrance.

"Ca-Captain!", Renji said shaking just a little and wincing with the obvious amount of discomfort he was feeling.

"Yes Renji? What is it? Do you wish for me to stop?", Jushiro asked just as he pushed another finger into Renji and rammed it into what he hoped was the younger male's prostate.

It was. "Ah!", Renji moaned loudly.

"You didn't answer me Renji", Ukitake whispered in his ear as he struck Renji's prostate again. "Do...you...want...me...to...stop?", he asked him still whispering letting his tongue flicker out and lick Renji's ear.

Renji shivered at the delicious feeling. "No. Please don't.", he said gasping.

"Don't what Ren-ji?", Ukitake asked saying each syllable of Renji's name as he added his third finger and slammed them into Renji's prostate again. "Don't continue?", he said pulling his fingers out slowly teasingly.

Renji pushed back on to those fingers, screaming partially when they hit his prostate again. "Don't stop. Captain Ukitake please don't stop.", he said almost begging.

"Jushiro.", he told Renji before he hit the male's prostate again stretching him in the process. When he felt Renji was ready, he removed his fingers and positioned Renji on top of him, with help Renji of course. He slowly slid into Renji marveling at how tight it was and ignoring the younger man's pained noises until he was fully sheathed inside of him. He stayed still waiting for Renji to adjust. Drug or no, first times were always painful. He watched Renji's face tracing the tattoos on his chest with his hands waiting for the signal that it was ok to move.

Renji closed his eyes. This was new to him and at the same time it was painful. The moment the pain had started subsiding, Renji moved his hips experimentally gasping when Ukitake's member brushed against that sweet little spot again. He started moving on top of Ukitake, his movements awkward until he found a good rhythm. Moans filled the room as Ukitake thrust up into him every time he moved down. Who knew it could feel this good to be taken?

Toshiro had finally made his way to Ukitake's house. He had helped Matsumoto throw away all her ex's things and then listened to her complain for a lot longer than he had intended to. If he remembered correctly then Ukitake's door was supposed to be open so that he could just go in and join them. He went inside the home and heard moaning shaking his head. Did Byakuya and Ukitake not know what a break was? He sighed thinking that maybe Renji went home, but then he knew his lover wouldn't leave here knowing he was supposed to come here so maybe Renji was out in Ukitake's garden. He started walking through the place distastefully kicking the clothes aside that were strewn about the hallway. However he did notice something strange when he kicked aside one piece of clothing closer to where the moans were coming from. He noticed the headband that Byakuya had gotten Renji. The one that he could actually stand because it reminded Renji of him, Toshiro. _Why would Renji's headband...oh god!_ Toshiro walked to the room and silently pushed it open so he could see what was going on inside.

What ever he expected to see, it definitely wasn't what he saw. He thought maybe Ukitake and Byakuya or hell even Byakuya and Renji, but not them. Not those two. Not the two people he cared about together. His hand flew up to his mouth as he choked back a sob before he ran out of that place. His mind burned with the image of seeing Renji's face in ecstasy while his lover was riding his ex as well as the image of both of them finishing. Fresh hot tears poured down his face as he made his way away from there and to the currently uninhabited 1st division training grounds.

Renji laid next to Ukitake sleeping oblivious to the fact that Toshiro had caught them. Ukitake, on the other hand, stared up at the ceiling. He knew Toshiro had caught them. "I'm sorry.", he murmured out before sleep took him. He knew what was about to happen next and yet in his heart he couldn't help but feel that he not only betrayed Toshiro, but Byakuya as well even if it was part of the plan.

* * *

Time: 4pm

Place: 1st division training grounds

Toshiro sat up against one of the walls not sure what to do right now. He knew he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. It was as if his throat wouldn't make a sound. All he could do was sit here crying. He felt like his heart had just shattered in his chest. He cared for Jushiro and maybe even felt more than just simple care while he loved Renji. Seeing them both like that it was almost too much to bear. His body shook and spikes of reiatsu could be felt by anyone near granted most people were in their homes and such now so he could be left alone.

"Why?", he whispered to the wind. "How could Renji...", he trailed off as another wave of tears came.

"Hey Toshiro.", came a voice that made Toshiro look up instantly. "Whats wrong?"

"Byakuya? How come you weren't at Ukitake's house?", he asked curiously.

"I had to go pick something up from my home.", Byakuya said as he moved over and sat by Toshiro. "Ukitake likes sweets so I thought I'd surprise him with some. I was just heading there now. Did you want to come with me?"

"I am not going back there right now.", Toshiro said to him. "And there is no way in hell you could make me."

Byakuya tilted his head to the side seemingly confused. He knew the reason behind this, but he had appearances to keep. "Why not? I thought you and Jushiro were friends now and I know you would want to see Renji. So why are you saying you wont go?"

Toshiro looked at him. He knew Byakuya wasn't there to see that, and he didn't know how the older man would react if he was there to see it. Byakuya and Jushiro seemed pretty much inseparable most of the time excluding work of course. Taking a deep breath, but allowing the tears to continue to fall he decided to tell Byakuya. "Well when I went there...I saw...Renji...Ukitake...", his voice faltered. He couldn't seem to bring himself to say it.

"Well of course they were both there we were all supposed to meet for tea and go out to dinner.", Byakuya said still playing the part of being confused and oblivious.

"No! They were...together...having sex.", Toshiro choked out before sobbing even more.

Byakuya allowed a shocked looking expression to appear on his face. "They were what?", Byakuya asked sounding like he was surprised and outraged even letting his reiatsu spike slightly to add to the effect.

"They were, for lack of a better word, fucking each other. I can't believe Renji actually gave himself to Jushiro.", Toshiro said wiping his eyes of tears though still very much upset.

Byakuya tensed more than necessary, but Toshiro figured that it was because he just heard his boyfriend was cheating on him. However it was more or less the fact that Ukitake had pretty much taken Renji's virginity in a sense. He knew Ukitake was a dominate person in bed except when it came to Hitsugaya so it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise as it did. Granted he was surprisingly unsure of whether he was jealous that Ukitake got to take Renji first or that Renji got to experience how good of a lover Ukitake was.

Byakuya sighed. "Well I don't want to go back there now either.", he said looking up at the sky. "While it is unlikely that someone will come here, it would not be wise to continue to sit here in case someone does. I do not know about you, but I have no wish to answer millions of questions now."

Toshiro nodded. "Understandable. I guess you can come sit at my place for a little while.", he said to Byakuya. "Its closer than Renji's or your manor."

Byakuya nodded in agreement and they both went to Toshiro's house.

* * *

Time: 5 PM

Place: Toshiro's Apartment

They walked into the clean barely used place and Toshiro offered Byakuya a seat on his couch while he got them both a glass of water. They sat there sipping the water until Byakuya seemed to remember the package out of no where. He pulled it out of his kimono and looked at it sadly. Toshiro picked up on the sadness Byakuya was showing even though they were both sitting facing the same way on the couch.

"Is that the package?", Toshiro asked softly not wanting to upset the man too much as they were now in a similar situation.

"Yes.", Byakuya said. "It is just a couple pieces of chocolate with melted chocolate in the center. I was going to give him these cause as you know he loves sweets.", he said with a sigh. "I guess I will just throw them away."

"Can I have them?", Toshiro asked. "Its better than wasting it.", he said justifying his point.

Byakuya blinked. "Sure. I see no reason you can't have them. They were pretty expensive to make after all.", he said opening the package and handing one of them to Toshiro. Both pieces of the chocolate had the melted chocolate in the center mixed with the darker colored liquid from those vials he used earlier.

Toshiro took one popping in his mouth enjoying the rich smooth flavor of the chocolate. He wasn't one for sweets either, but at this moment he needed something and it was pretty good. He took the second one and popped it into his mouth once again savoring the flavor of the chocolate. Byakuya pulled another package out this one filled with a few pieces of spicy candy in which he ate while Toshiro enjoyed the chocolate. This candy had the lighter color liquid in a way smaller dosage in it. After the candies were consumed they sat back on the couch for few minutes before Toshiro placed his hand to his head.

"Wow I feel weird was it something I ate.", he said to Byakuya as he felt his entire body heat up.

"What are you talking about?", Byakuya asked him as he started feeling the minor effects that the lighter liquid gave him. "There couldn't have been anything wrong with the chocolates. I had the finest ingredients ordered in.", he said and then frowned. "I hope no one had been trying to attack me or something with those ingredients.", he said seemingly thinking out loud. He looked at Toshiro who seemed to be blushing.

"Byakuya?", Toshiro asked closing his eyes.

"Yes what is it Toshiro?", Byakuya asked only for Toshiro to turn and kiss him.

"Make me forget for a little while.", Toshiro said with half-lidded eyes moving so that he was now sitting in Byakuya's lap. "Right now...I don't want to remember either of them."

Byakuya looked at Toshiro's now partially lust filled eyes and could feel the smaller shinigami's hardening member pressing against his stomach from the way Toshiro was sitting on his lap. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off with a kiss.

"No more talking.", Toshiro said slowly stripping off his clothing on Byakuya's lap. He allowed the top to hang loosely around his waist as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck pulling him into a kiss coaxing Byakuya's lips to respond to his. His hips moved in a weird sensual lap dance to music only he could hear.

Byakuya responded to the kiss taking control of it in mere seconds, but Toshiro didn't seem to mind. He allowed his hands to wander down the sides of the smaller shinigami shifting and removing the rest of Toshiro's clothing. Breaking the kiss, he let his lips travel over the fair skin of Toshiro's neck moving down further and capturing one of the hardened peaks located on Toshiro's chest between his teeth and biting down gently and causing Toshiro to gasp and press more into Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya's hand moved down between them, gripping Toshiro's member and stroking it.

"Mmmm...Byakuya...", Toshiro moaned gripping the ends of Byakuya's hair pulling slightly with a flushed look to his features.

Byakuya pulled away from the nipple and stopped his stroking in order to remove his clothing. Toshiro, having moved away from Byakuya so that the elder could undress, watched with hungry, lust filled eyes as the drug was now in full effect. He smiled and instead of sitting back down on Byakuya's now naked lap, he took Byakuya's hand leading him to his bedroom. Byakuya followed him their clothes left in the livingroom area.

They entered the room and Toshiro went over to a drawer in the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He pulled out four pretty silver and blue ribbons, a blindfold, and a small ring meant to hold off one's orgasm. He also took out a bottle of lubricant that was here in case him and Renji stayed at his place. He turned back to Byakuya with a sexy smirk on his face at the captain commander's slightly surprised expression. "I may be small and seem more innocent than I am, but I do have kinks too Byakuya. I am an adult after all.", he said in a thick sultry voice. He picked up one of the ribbons pulling on it. "These are a lot stronger than they look. So no need to worry about them breaking.", he told him.

Byakuya looked at him getting more aroused due to the drug and partially due to seeing this rather sexy side of his lieutenant. This was lust speaking of course because Byakuya loved Jush- Renji. He loved Renji. He just didn't know how he felt about being tied up.

Toshiro noticed his expression and bit his lip still smiling. "These aren't for you Byakuya.", he said as he slid more on to his bed. He looked into the steel grey eyes of the captain commander while making his voice an octave higher and squirming around suggestively. "Please captain commander.", he said panting and moaning slightly. "please tie me up and take me.", he said to him through half-lidded eyes.

Byakuya moved over to Toshiro, his member twitching slightly at the hot display. He grabbed the ribbons ready to tie up his lieutenant and take him until he couldn't walk anymore due to the effect of the drugs in their systems. He was about to start when Toshiro held up his hand.

"Just a moment.", Toshiro said as he put the ring on himself and then blindfolded himself. He got up on the bed more and turned over to all fours laying his upper body down on to the pillow and holding his hands above his head. His ass was up in the air with his legs spread. "Now you can tie me up commander.", he said to him with a whine almost. "Make it tight please."

Byakuya bit his own lip. He now understood why Ukitake was rather kinky as he tied Toshiro's hands to the headboard and his legs to either side of the bed. He took a step back to admire his handiwork granted the position and such were chosen by Hitsugaya himself. "Who would've thought?", he asked aloud going over and running his hands all over Toshiro's body. One hand found the rosy peaks on Toshiro's chest while the other started stroking the blindfolded boy's member. Moans spilled from Toshiro's mouth. A complete mixture of sounds including, 'ah', 'mmm', 'more', 'Bya', so on and so forth. Byakuya bent down turning Toshiro's face to the side kissing him as he moved his hand from the younger one's member.

He grabbed the bottle of lubrication that Toshiro had grabbed earlier and coated a few of his fingers and his other hand. The hand he had had coated lightly went back to Toshiro's member stroking it with medium strokes. Toshiro moaned loudly trying to thrust down into the hand, but not succeeding. Next Byakuya took two of his lubricated fingers and pushed them into Toshiro at once causing the one bound to cry out in pain and pleasure. Byakuya moved his fingers around searching, searching, searching, found it! He could tell by the loud moan that Toshiro had let out. He moved his fingers in and out at faster pace than normal, but Toshiro didn't care.

His climax was building up even as Byakuya added the third finger inside of him. "Kami-sama. please hurry up and take me.", he pleaded. "I didn't realize how much I'd like this.", he moaned out.

Byakuya kept going a little longer. "Haven't you done this before?", he asked.

"Not like this...It was something I was going...AH...try out with Renji.", Toshiro moaned. "Please no more teasing Byakuya. Please just take me right now. I need it.", he said moaning and panting though he couldn't climax due to the ring he had put on himself.

Byakuya moved his hands away wiping them on the cover when given permission too. He positioned himself behind Toshiro pushing completely in with one powerful thrust and trying to give Toshiro time to adjust to him. However Toshiro didn't seem to like this plan. He started moving back against Byakuya as much as possible.

"Don't worry about it. Just take me.", Toshiro panted. "Hard and Fast. Now!" he said to Byakuya.

Byakuya pulled out almost all the way before ramming back in and hitting Toshiro's sweet spot. He started moving faster and faster bending his longer body over Toshiro's back continuing the almost punishing pace. One of his free hands hooked into Toshiro's hair pulling it back a little bit causing Toshiro to moan and an even louder moan came from his mouth when Byakuya lightly dragged his nails down his back. Byakuya didn't let up for a second making Toshiro scream until he could barely do so anymore.

"Oh..I can't take it..please let me come Byakuya. Please take the ring off of me and let me come.", Toshiro begged him with the pleasure bringing him to tears.

Byakuya complied with his request and snapped the ring off causing Toshiro to come instantly and him to follow suit. Panting he slowly pulled out and untied Toshiro, who took his blindfold off as soon as he could. They both fell to different sides of the bed and passed out.

* * *

Time: 7 PM

Place: Ukitake's house then Renji's apartment

Renji woke up feeling really groggy. It almost felt like his head had gone through a blender and he had to wait for it to right itself. He turned to see white hair. "Shiro?", he asked his world slowly coming to focus. The man turned and Renji shot out of bed faster than one could blink. "Wh-What? Why?", he asked feeling sick to his stomach not to mention the pain in the lower part of his body. This could not be happening.

Ukitake woke up and looked at Renji and then his state of undress. He knew the reason, but you know appearances. His eyes widened at the sight of a naked Renji. "This...I...oh dear.", Ukitake said covering up his body more.

Renji stared in shock as all the memories of what happened flooded into his mind. He shook his head. He needed to get the hell out of here. "I'm..I'm sorry..I didn't mean..I'm so sorry.", he said getting up as fast as his legs would allow him, gathering his clothes, dressing and flash stepping all the way to his apartment. Luckily Toshiro wasn't there and Renji hoped he was still just helping Matsumoto. He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower, undressed and sat in the water. He could feel tears streaming down his face as well as what felt like his soul was shattering. "Toshiro...I'm so sorry.", he murmured over and over.

* * *

Time: 8 PM

Place: Toshiro's apartment

Toshiro woke up feeling pleasantly satisfied until he noticed raven hair instead of crimson. He got up sprinting to the bathroom as fast as he could puking in the toilet. _How could I do something like that?_, he asked himself. _Renji wont ever forgive me for this if I tell him, so I just wont tell him. Though there is a problem of if he finds out on his own. What the hell am I going to do? Even if Renji was with Jushiro, I had no right to do that._ Toshiro went back in the room to see certain items out and turned even more pale than he was upon waking up and finding Byakuya in his bed.

Byakuya woke up and looked around. "What is going-?", he asked even though he knew what happened pretty clearly. "Toshiro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. What even happened? How did we end up like this?", Byakuya asked as if he were confused which he wasn't.

Toshiro just looked horrified and started shaking his head backed against a wall. He didn't even hear when Byakuya said he was just going to leave or when the captain commander dressed and left. He just sat there staring at the bed where the evidence was still sitting. "No..no..no..no...please no. I'm sorry Renji...Renji!", he shouted out to himself before breaking out into more tears. He felt broken.

* * *

Time: 10 PM

Place: Ukitake's house

Byakuya walked into the place, shutting and locking the door. He had stopped off at home to take a shower and change first placing the kenseikan in a cloth which he placed on the table by the door in Ukitake's house. He walked down the hallway until he saw his lover coming his way. Jushiro looked him in the eyes and for a moment they both just stared at one another both happiness and large amounts of jealousy radiating off them in waves.

"Your plan worked.", Jushiro said to him in a somewhat flat voice as he looked Byakuya up and down. He could tell the man took a shower just as he did after Renji left. "You seem like you had a lot of fun with Lieutenant Hitsugaya.", Jushiro said with a bit more edge to his voice than one would expect as they were only pretending to be dating.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Just as I heard you had quite a bit of fun with Captain Abarai.", he said voice damn near dripping with displeasure.

Ukitake quickly walked up to Byakuya pinning him against the wall staring dangerously into his eyes. He moved slightly so that he only had one hand pinning the captain commander's wrists to the wall. His free hand went and loosened both the bottoms they wore allowing them to fall to the floor. Byakuya was already turned on by this whole thing and Ukitake was as well. Ukitake kept his glaring war with Byakuya as he loosened Byakuya's top letting it fall open.

"We are going to do something a little different.", Ukitake said to Byakuya as he took away the hand pinning the captain commander's wrists and instead used both hands to lift Byakuya's legs up and around his waist. He took the vial of the lighter colored liquid since the darker one was gone and used it to coat his member positioning it at Byakuya's entrance, but not pushing inside. "Now Byakuya, I know you love Renji more than anything, however tell me you want me. Tell me you love me for this moment. I already know about Renji so dont even mention him right now." Ukitake said still not making a move to push in.

Byakuya was panting and quite aroused. "I want you. I need you. I...", Byakuya closed his eyes only for a second before reopening them. "I love you.", he said to him and before Ukitake could open his mouth Byakuya spoke again. "I know you love Toshiro more than life itself, but for right now tell me you need me. Tell me you love me.", he said glaring back into his lover's eyes.

Ukitake looked at him with a serious expression. "You know I do.", he said before pushing all the way in Byakuya in one thrust. He continued speaking as he thrust into the captain commander. He said things like 'he would have never put Renji in his place during that one lunch, if he didn't' among others. He didn't move slow or gentle as he took Byakuya this time. With the moans flowing from Byakuya's mouth though it didn't really matter. They climaxed together tears sliding down Byakuya's face though not from pain as their eyes met again.

"Byakuya.", Ukitake said staring into his eyes with a now softer expression.

"Jushiro.", Byakuya said panting with a softer expression as well.

They both moved at once kissing each other softly, passionately, not letting go and still connected. They would have the ones they wanted soon enough but for the moment they didn't care. For yet another moment in time, they were wrapped up in one another not paying attention to the warning signs about their actions.

* * *

*sets up the death threat box* thank you for reading. All threats against my life please place in the box and I shall respond to each one. I guess you can call this the turn around chapter of the fic. Soon Byakuya will be with Renji and Ukitake will be with Toshiro. Thanks and please continue to enjoy reading even if, when, and after you submit your threat. Thank you, MV


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Bleach.

Me: *sighs mumbling about this being the start of a turn around*  
Random fan: What the hell did you think you were doing? Really? Renji being taken by Ukitake?  
Me: *looks up tiredly* yeah whats your point?  
Random fan: My point is why? Why on earth would you do something like that?  
Me: Why not? I mean seriously, how many countless fics have you read that seemed to play out like some fairy tale? Things aren't always like that. Don't worry ByaRen get together and all will be right in the world.  
Random fan: *glares* but then what do they have to offer one another after all this mess?  
Me: Experience. Love is not always an easy road to go down. Things don't always go as planned. People aren't always able to get what they want when and how they want it. However as much as this sounds rather cliche...true love conquers all...though I doubt that is this story. lol.  
Random fan: *grumbles* fine it isn't like most stories...and what the hell was that last sentence and laugh for? What the hell are you planning?  
Me: *smiles* it is already planned silly. If its too much for your mind to handle then stop reading it. I am at least happy with myself for thinking somewhat out of the box. Now onwards to the fic. sorry for the shorter chapter, but its a shift chapter.

* * *

Time: 6AM

Place: Ukitake's House

The sunlight shone through the windows of the place as Byakuya woke up groaning softly. It wasn't that he wasn't a morning person, it was just that he was rather tired. The day and night before would have been taxing on even the most talented and powerful shinigami that ever existed. He was sure that not even Ichigo Kurosaki could have handled so much in one day without feeling the effects the next, though the youth did have to deal with his pregnant younger sister. He had to get ready for work and he knew it. He had yet to open his eyes before a smell hit his nose. What was that? It actually smelled pretty good.

"If you don't wake up Byakuya. It will get cold and you will have nothing to eat before you have to go to work.", a highly familiar voice said to him.

Byakuya allowed a smile to grace his features before his eyes slid open. His gaze fell on his partner in crime. The man was smiling and seemed to have already gotten ready for the day. In the man's hands was a tray with different assortments of food on it. Byakuya sat up slowly taking the tray from Ukitake and placing it on the bedside table for a moment. They leaned in as one giving each other a sweet good morning kiss. They pulled away from one another staring into the other's eyes. Had this been any other situation, Byakuya was sure they would both be perfect for each other, but their hearts did not belong to the other. It was always best to be with who you wanted and loved.

_But who is it that you want Byakuya?_, the thought flashed past his mind. He quickly dismissed the thought. There was no reason for it. Logically, Ukitake would be a better pick however the man was in love with Hitsugaya and he, Byakuya, was in love with Renji. Still it was simple things like this that tended to start a good day.

Ukitake gave him another light kiss before pulling back enough to set the tray on Byakuya's lap and moving closer to him on the bed. He had made enough for them to share and he knew Byakuya knew that. He grabbed his eating utensils and picked a piece of fruit off the tray. "You look positively exhausted Byakuya.", he said offering the fruit to the younger male.

Byakuya took the fruit both enjoying and surprised at the fact that it was not as sweet as he expected. He savored the delicious piece of fruit noticing how Ukitake was watching his mouth as he did, granted he didn't mind. "How could I not?", Byakuya asked with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. "I'll be surprised if I can walk properly today after everything you did to me last night. One might think you were jealous or something."

Ukitake smiled. "One would think that wouldn't they? However your actions mirrored mine almost. Seriously, could you be anymore submissive Byakuya? I am surprised you can still talk normally today.", he said teasing back.

A light blush appeared on Byakuya's face, but he also smiled having a bit of fun as well. "Would you like to see how much more submissive I can be?", he said teasing even more.

"Thats possible?", Ukitake said with mock shock to his voice still smiling.

"Why don't you find out, Jushiro?", Byakuya said in a low sexy tone moving the tray to the bedside table again and using one finger to beckon Ukitake closer.

"Gladly.", Ukitake said before kissing Byakuya and pushing him back on the bed.

* * *

Time: 8AM

Place: 1st division office

Toshiro couldn't be any less on edge that day. He had not yet seen Renji and he wasn't sure what to say when he did see him. He loved Renji, he truly did, but nothing that he could think of would excuse either of their actions yesterday. Toshiro knew his lover and his previous lover. Both men were charmers in their own right, and he could believe that Renji would sleep with Ukitake to strike back at Byakuya. It was just as he knew it'd be believable that he'd use Byakuya to strike back at Ukitake. Even for a child genius such as Hitsugaya, he could not see through the web of intricate lies that not even Aizen or Gin would have been able to see through when everything happened like this. It could seem and did seem normal to most people after all.

Toshiro slammed his head on his desk not even able to concentrate on his paperwork. He looked over to Byakuya's desk which was still empty partially wondering where his captain was, but also thankful that he wasn't there. He could only imagine the awkwardness that would befall the atmosphere of the room when his captain did come in. Resigning himself to paperwork to hopefully clear his head if only for a moment, he started reviewing all the reports that had come in this morning. The morning seem to drag by slowly as he thought about his lover. What was Renji doing right now?

* * *

Time: 9AM

Place: 6th division office

Renji was pacing back and forth. He had been for a while now trying to figure out what the hell happened to him yesterday. His paperwork was sitting finished neatly on his desk as he had come in four hours earlier trying to clear his head. It worked, but only until both his and Rukia's paperwork was finished. His lieutenant was still on maternity leave and he was sure if she were here she would have smacked him and told him he was an idiot. The ring on his finger seemed to be a haunting reminder of the fact he betrayed someone he loved with the person his love was once the lover of. There was no way Toshiro would be able to forgive for this. He could tell that his lover still had some feelings for the older white haired captain. He both hated it and didn't mind it, because he knew while he was giving his all to Toshiro, he harbored some feelings for the captain commander.

Renji closed his eyes. There was nothing that could possibly make this day worse. He would have to tell Toshiro he slept with Ukitake and hope the younger shinigami would forgive him. He really did love Toshiro after all, however since when does life ever go the way someone wants it. Renji had just sat down contemplating how exactly he would tell Toshiro what happened with him and Ukitake, when he felt a highly familiar and somewhat distressed reiatsu. The person stopped outside of the door knocking in a show of respect before Renji told them to enter his office. He looked up into the eyes of one of the people he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hello. What can I assist you Captain Commander Kuchiki? Please have a seat.", Renji asked sitting up a bit straighter and motioning for Byakuya to have a seat in front of the desk. It felt a little weird, but it was what was expected none the less.

Byakuya looked up at Renji seemingly troubled by something. "I need to tell you something Renji and I am not sure how to do as such. It is strange for me to not have the words needed to say something.", he said to him.

Renji raised an eyebrow at this. He could tell something was wrong. Since when did his cap- his former captain not really know what to say. Well, besides that incident where Rukia brought home Ichigo and said they got married. He took a deep breath and looked the man in the eye. "Well I find that the best way to approach something like that is to just say what is on your mind commander. If it is important, then it is best to get it done and over with.", Renji said with the bits of wisdom he had gained being a captain over the years.

Byakuya nodded. "Well spoken Renji. I must admit I am impressed.", Byakuya said to him seemingly nervous about what he needed to say.

A small sliver of pride made its way into Renji's heart when Byakuya said he was impressed that froze completely as he heard Byakuya's next words.

_Last night, I was seduced by and had sex with Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_

* * *

_Time: 10AM

Place: 13th division office

Ukitake sat behind his desk doing paperwork after sending his third seats to do some task he could not remember to get some peace and quiet. He heard a knock at the door and looked up smiling and telling the person to enter. The flowery clothing just made him shake his head as he waited for his friend to be seated. Shunsui came in with the normal twinkle in his eye as he sat down in front of his long time friend.

"You seem well today my friend.", he said to Jushiro. "I see Captain Urahara's medicine is working nicely for you."

"Indeed it is.", Jushiro said to him with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit my dear friend? I thought you'd be rather preoccupied with a certain newly instated twelfth division captain."

Shunsui laughed lightly. "Kisuke is visiting with Yoruichi and Nanao today.", he said to him.

"Oh? First name basis. How sweet.", Jushiro said to him moving his paperwork to the side for the moment. "Are things going well?"

"They are going pretty well. We just talk most of the time, though there are times in which a little fun ensues.", Shunsui said to him chuckling a bit before really looking at his friend. "You are wearing your hair in a ponytail today? You haven't done that for years."

"Hmmm, oh? I just thought it would be a nice change of pace you know. Something a little different." Jushiro said giving his famous smile.

"A little different you say?", Shunsui asked surveying his friend. "You haven't looked so happy since you fell in love with former captain now lieutenant Hitsugaya. Which could only mean-", he said getting cut off.

"Don't say it!", Jushiro said suddenly somewhat on edge. He noticed the shocked looked on his friend's face at his outburst before calming down considerably. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Shunsui shook his head. "Why are you doing this to yourself Jushiro?", he asked and watched his friend try to object before he held a hand up to stop him. "You can say that you aren't doing anything bad, but look at it fully. Toshiro left you. Whether you want to face it or not, he did. You are in a relationship with Byakuya, and no matter what you two meant it to be when this all started, I can tell it is now very real to the both of you. That much is plainly obvious. However I can tell you have feelings for both of them. That's right. Both of them."

Jushiro looked away not wanting to hear what his friend was going to say, but knew he was going to hear it anyway.

"You can't have them both Jushiro and you will have to choose soon with your plan working the way it is.", Shunsui said to him.

Jushiro nodded. "I already know this and I have already chosen. I...I care for Byakuya, but I am in love with Toshiro.", he said though his voice wavered slightly as if he didn't believe his own words. _It's only cause of this false relationship with Byakuya. Once I have Toshiro in my arms again. I wont feel things like this anymore._

"Then I hope its everything you've been dreaming of.", Shunsui said bowing his head a moment before looking up. "I shall take my leave now. If you need me, you know where to find me.", Shunsui said with a smile.

Ukitake looked at his friend and nodded. "Of course.", he said and watched the man leave. He tried to go back to work but best friend's words stuck in his mind.

* * *

Time: 11:45 AM

Place: 6th division training grounds

The training dummy in the yard was barely recognizable by the time Renji decided to stop what he was doing. Out of all the things that could have happened, why this? He really wasn't meant to be happy was he? He was just as worthless as he once believed. In his mind, he knew he could not lay the full blame on his short white haired lover. The earlier conversation played over and over in his mind.

***Flashback***

_"Last night, I was seduced by and had sex with Toshiro Hitsugaya.", Byakuya had said to him. The same sentence playing over and over before he answered._

_"He couldn't...he wouldn't do that to me. What the hell are you playing at Byakuya?", Renji asked forgetting to be formal in the office, but he was too shocked to care._

_Byakuya looked at him and if he was upset about not being called captain commander or commander it did not show. "Have I ever lied to you by making such a serious allegation, Renji? I seem to remember when you lost your head and kissed me on Saturday that it was I who needed to remind you that you were marrying Lieutenant Hitsugaya.", he said to him in the same monotone he usually used._

_Renji was silent as he remembered that day, before his speech found him again. "Why?", he asked softly. "Why did you do it?"_

_"To be honest Renji I don't know. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was on the way back to Jushiro's place when I ran into my very distressed lieutenant. I had asked if he wanted to come back with me, when he told me he didn't want to go back there. He was upset and he kept talking about how he couldn't believe something. When I inquired as to what it was, he told me. Needless to say I was more than shocked and he said I could sit at his place for a bit.", Byakuya said. "It was quite odd in a way as both of us ended up eating candy which I know neither of us really likes. After just sitting there for a little while...he asked me to make him forget if only for a little while. At first I resisted, but honestly all the hurt feelings came through and one thing lead to another.", the man finished looking down with a slightly bitter hint to his usually emotionless voice._

_Renji looked at the man across the desk. "Exactly what did he tell you?", he asked nervously._

_Byakuya sent an icy cold glare at Renji. This was all working so well. "How could you Renji?", he asked allowing what sounded to be hurt and betrayal through his voice. "How could you sleep with Jushiro? Did you do it just to hurt me? Do you really hate me that much? Does your own fiance Toshiro mean nothing to you? I never thought you were capable of...", Byakuya made it sound as if his voice broke and he looked truly miserable. The older male sighed and got up walking towards the door mentally celebrating his victory when it happened. His hand was on door handle to leave when he felt two arms wrap around him. This action surprised him. It was not one of the planned actions or scenarios that he and Ukitake had worked out as possibilities._

_Renji wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male tighter. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt Toshiro and I never meant to hurt you ever.", he said softly._

_Byakuya was mentally panicking a little. He had not prepared anything for this sort of situation and well he had no idea what to do. He had to keep up appearances and at the same time he had to not make it seemed like this was not part of some elaborate plan. He was completely at a loss for the moment and he just stayed quiet to make it seem like he was still angry and that he was in shock...which he was._

_"I don't know why I did what I did. I should have stopped, but I couldn't and because of that I hurt two people I care about.", he said to the older male._

_Byakuya stiffened. It was different to hear Renji actually say it. He felt his own chest tighten and warm at the same time. "Renji..this is hardly approp-", he started to say when he was suddenly spun around and kissed. He couldn't help his reaction as kissing Renji felt like he had gained a piece of heaven. His body started to press closer before he realized what he was doing and pushed Renji away with a pained expression. He shook his head a little bit as if to clear it. "Why? You are still with Toshiro."_

_Renji closed his eyes. "I apologize and I know.", he said to him._

_"I have to go Renji. This is just too much at once.", Byakuya said going to leave again._

_"Your relationship with Ukitake. Is it...is it able to be fixed?", Renji asked him before he left._

_Byakuya looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't know.", he said before leaving._

***End of Flashback***

Renji struck the training dummy again. How could he screw things up this bad? He continued to hit the thing until he looked up at they sky realizing it was noon. Toshiro would be here soon. He sheathed his zanpakuto and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was most likely going to happen next.

* * *

There you have it ladies and gentleman. Another beautiful chapter. This one tells where everyone stands in a way. I will type up the next chapter soon.

**ALSO**: for those that could not handle the fact that this story does not completely go along with those idealistic fairy tale guidelines that most do...During this next week from today...to...next Wednesday. I will start to write a new story with that fairy tale idealisticness that those people seem to love. However the new story will have all that mushy, lovey dovey, minor to medium conflict, shyness, realization of feelings, a little angst and such for them. So look out for 'Starfall' coming soon.

As for this story. It isn't changing. I already have this written on paper and I rather like the direction this story is going and how it ends *grins*. So if you please continue to enjoy reading for those that are. *bows* much appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Bleach.

**Warning: Heavily Implied 'Fun' Time**

Me: *sighs* now that holidays and things are over I can get back to writing and typing up all the stories I am working on and need to finish.  
Random fan: Its about damn time.

Me: *raises eyebrow* I could wait longer, but I plan to finish this before the end of March.  
Random fan: Does that mean more updates?  
Me: Of course.

Random fan: Good. Anything we should know for this chapter?  
Me: Um...well...Just read it. This is the first chapter after the turn around. In about two or three chapters I believe Renji and Byakuya will be together.

Random fan: Meh. I just want to see Byakuya and Ukitake get whats coming to them. Please enjoy the fic.

Me: *sweat drops* they will sheesh...

* * *

Time: 12PM

Place: 6th division training grounds

The wind blew gently across their faces, but did nothing to hide the hurt they both felt. Renji was at a complete loss. He knew that the man before him betrayed him and slept with another guy, but in all honesty and according to Byakuya who had never lied to him, it was after Toshiro had caught him with Jushiro. What could he possibly say to him to make Toshiro forgive him? More or less after the events that transpired in his office just a little earlier did he even deserve Toshiro's forgiveness? His thoughts flashed briefly to Byakuya's pained expression before he left his office and then could only imagine Toshiro feeling the exact same way. When it came down to it, this whole thing he felt was his fault.

He had agreed to date and marry Toshiro.

He had kissed Byakuya, not once, but twice while the man was in another relationship and he was with Toshiro.

He had slept with Ukitake and hurt them both wanting and not wanting to which caused them to find comfort in each other.

And now he had to face the consequences of his actions.

Renji looked at Toshiro and without words asked him to follow. It wouldn't be good to be airing their private affairs all over Seireitei, not for Byakuya, Toshiro, or Ukitake. At one time three proud captains, and now they were all mixed up in some love square that involved Renji, the street rat from Rukongai. He was starting to wonder if other nobles had it right in the first place, like the elders of Byakuya's clan council. He was wondering if he were truly the black sheep, he was once thought out to be. So what if he made it to lieutenant and then captain? So what if he was one of the strongest in Seireitei? What did it all mean when his very being caused so much pain and suffering? He was sure if Rukia wasn't on maternity leave she would castrate him for what he has done.

The walk back to Renji's room in the barracks of the sixth division was heavy with unspoken words of self loathing and disgust. However from which of the two shinigami it was uncertain. After opening the door and letting Toshiro inside, Renji cast a kido on the room making it sound proof to all outside. Toshiro went and sat on the bed in the room. This room was used in case the captain needed to rest for one reason or another. Renji remained standing not sure if he should even sit by his fiance.

"You slept with him.", came the soft and yet hurt words from Toshiro.

"I...I didn't mean to, Toshiro. I don't even remember how it happened in the first place.", came Renji's response.

Toshiro nodded not meeting Renji's eyes. He felt hurt, betrayed and strange. He wasn't sure what the strange feeling was, but now was not the time to explore it. He would reflect on it later and maybe it could give him some clues as to the nagging feeling that he had.

"Toshiro...I'm sorry.", Renji said taking a step closer to him.

Toshiro shook his head. "Don't come any closer Renji.", Toshiro said looking up at him with sadness and...regret? "I...I slept with Byakuya. I had seen you with Jushiro and I was hurt and upset. I didn't think... I never thought... either of you would do that to me.", he said feeling as broken as he sounded. "Regardless, for me to sleep with Jushiro's lover and the one that you want was wrong of me."

Renji looked shocked. Toshiro shouldn't be apologizing. This was all his fault. He had thought after the way Byakuya treated him, the way that most treated him following Byakuya, and more that he would be over the ever stoic captain. Then again Byakuya was hardly like that anymore especially around Captain Ukitake. However, he couldn't let Toshiro think he needed to apologize for this. Renji knew he was nothing but trash, and he could not... no he would not let Toshiro think this way. He crossed the short distance to Toshiro and before the other could protest he wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't... Don't think that way Toshiro. You had every right to do what you did after what you saw. You trusted me and you made me happy. You saw me as more than what I was made out to be. You did so much for me Toshiro and I...ugh...I don't even remember what happened. I remember drinking tea with Jushiro while Byakuya left to get something and then I remember Jushiro having an attack. I went to help him and then nothing.", Renji groaned in frustration.

Toshiro blinked. "An attack?", he asked slowly.

"Yes, we were drinking tea and then he had one of his attacks. As I said, I don't remember what happened after that or how the hell I ended up in bed with him.", Renji said to him.

Toshiro closed his eyes and nodded. "I see. I love you Renji. I honestly do and I always will, but I think we should end this. We should be with the ones that we really want. Though how to make them want us, I am not so sure how to do.", he said softly turning towards Renji.

Renji nodded once in agreement. "You are right Toshiro. Why are you not more mad at me though?", he asked upset that he was losing Toshiro and at the same time a bit happy to try for Byakuya again even if the man wanted nothing to do with him.

"Because Renji we were both wrong. Not even with just the cheating on each other. Be honest with me, Renji, when you heard I slept with Byakuya, were you upset because your fiance slept with Byakuya or were you more upset Byakuya slept with me?", Toshiro asked displaying the maturity of someone a lot older than he was.

"I...I don't know.", Renji answered shamefully and honestly.

"Neither do I. How can I be mad at someone when I do not even know the answer to the same question from my perspective?", Toshiro asked looking at him. "I do have one regret though. I was never able to make you truly smile again."

Renji loooked at Toshiro blinking a few times before laughing. He bent down a bit and kissed Toshiro softly on the lips allowing himself to fully enjoy the simple action before pulling away with a genuine smile that made warmth swell in Toshiro's chest. "I'll always smile for the one who pulled me out of the darkness, because even though we are parting now. I will still love my Toshiro."

"Renji...", Toshiro said with his mouth partially open in awe before he closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you." The two sat there for a moment in silence before Renji went to take off his engagement ring. "No", Toshiro said stopping him. "Keep it. In the meantime, want to come to my place for dinner? We have a lot to plan if we want to get them. Shouldn't be too hard. I told Byakuya what I saw, so I doubt their relationship is sunshine and roses at the moment."

"Alright. I will see you at seven.", Renji said to him giving him one last squeeze before they got up and parted ways.

* * *

Time: 4PM

Place: Ukitake's house

To say that after the office incident, Byakuya was avoiding Ukitake would have been an understatement and it had only been a few hours. However, it was proper to tell your partner in crime how well things were working. So here they were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and looking at one another. Ukitake's mind was still on his conversation with Shunsui and Byakuya's still on the fact that Renji confessed, apologized and kissed him. For a long moment, it was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

"So how was your day Jushiro?", Byakuya asked him with a small smile.

"It was interesting to say the least. I got only half my work done considering a surprise visit and conversation with Shunsui left me somewhat unsettled.", Jushiro said to him with his trademark smile.

"Oh? May I ask what it was about? He wasn't giving you details was he?", Byakuya asked mildly amused.

Jushiro chuckled. "No, not that. I think I would have ended up fighting him if he tried that. No, he was telling me that our plan seems to be working nicely and that he feels we, or at least I, have bitten off more than one can chew.", he said sipping his tea. "How did it go with telling Renji the 'news'?"

"Well besides an unexpected scenario, I believe it went really well.", Byakuya said to him.

Jushiro froze for a second, facial expression darkening, before he sighed and closed his eyes. "What happened? I was sure we planned out for everything.", he said though somewhere in his mind told him he didn't want to hear it.

"After I had told Renji about what happened between Toshiro and I, he asked me why I did it. I told him what Toshiro told me after he 'caught' you two and Renji apologized which we had accounted for. However, when I went to leave he stopped me and wrapped his arms around me. He apologized again to both Toshiro and me, confessed that he cared for me while holding me in such a loving embrace, and then he spun me around and kissed me. Since I was not expecting it, I almost blew our entire plan right there.", Byakuya said to him for some reason feeling too guilty to reach his eyes.

"I see. So it worked and you got a kiss from Renji.", Jushiro said in a calm measured tone that caused Byakuya to look at him almost apologetically. "Well that is good. That means everything can go as planned. I...please give me a moment. I shall be right back."

Byakuya watched him leave the room, knowing he was upset, and nearly crumbled at the table. This shouldn't hurt. So why did it? He felt a tear slide down his face and shocked he touched the moisture there. He wanted to scream. This wasn't supposed to be real, none of it was real. It was just the way they used to be able to get Toshiro and Renji. He did this all because he wanted Renji. Renji... This was all for Renji.

A small voice in the back of Byakuya's mind spoke out then. _'If this was all for Renji, why does knowing Jushiro is upset hurt so much?'_

_It doesn't matter_, Byakuya thought to himself._ Once I have Renji, I will forget all about this._

Jushiro was in his room and threw one of his pillows at a wall. Their plan was working. This was fantastic and soon he would be with his rightful lover again and yet he felt hurt. When Byakuya told him that, the only thought was how the hell could Byakuya kiss Renji? It made sense. It was their plan and it was hurting him more than anticipated. After all, leaving one's lover was always hard, but he had done it to get Toshiro. He wanted Toshiro and needed to small white haired captain. This wasn't real. Nothing between him and Byakuya was real.

A small voice in the back of Jushiro's mind spoke out then. '_If nothing between you was real, why do you feel like he betrayed you by kissing Renji today?'_

_It doesn't matter_, Jushiro though to himself. Once I have Toshiro, _I will wake up from this dream._

_

* * *

_Time: 8PM

Place: Toshiro's apartment

They had just finished eating dinner and were sipping cups of tea as they talked about their plans. In their eyes, Byakuya and Jushiro were like a power couple. One of the oldest captains and the captain commander together and seemingly inseparable. The only thing they had going for them was the fact that both had slept with one of them which meant that the other two should be on the rocks at the moment. It gave them perfect opportunity, though they had to make it where it didn't seem like they planned this all out. After all just going up to them would be a bad idea. It would make it seem like they planned to seduce them to break them apart and then how would a relationship work out like that.

Renji set his cup down. They had been planning for an hour and he was a bit tired. "I say let's take a break for a bit so we do not exhaust our minds. I will speak to Ura..actually you go speak to Urahara tomorrow. I am sure he can give up the things that we need. I'd go, but he annoys the hell out of me.", Renji said to Toshiro.

"No problem. I will just tell my captain I have some business to take care of. It should be easy enough to do so.", Toshiro said to him.

"Yeah. Hopefully this works and maybe being with them will give us a chance to sort out our own feelings.", Renji said to him.

"I am sure that we will.", Toshiro said and then got up taking his cup into the kitchen and Renji followed him. It didn't seem any different than two friends spending time together. Toshiro turned around and bumped into Renji accidentally and he looked up to apologize.

Renji blinked and looked down at Toshiro. Before either of them could comprehend what was going on, they were both holding on to each other kissing feverishly. Clothes were taken off all through the house as they made their way to Toshiro's bedroom holding on to each other. Renji laid Toshiro down on the other's bed proceeding to kiss and lick all over his now ex-lover's body. Toshiro moaned hands reaching up and ripping the damn hair tie out of Renji's hair letting it fall over him. Moments later moans and screams of pleasure were heard through the apartment.

Time: 10 PM

Renji and Toshiro laid on his bed resting. They had both gone at it for an hour and a half. By the end of the fifth round both finally decided it was enough and now laid there when Renji spoke up.

"Toshiro...", Renji said to him yawning.

"Yes Renji?", Toshiro answered sleepily. Renji had taken him three times and he had taken Renji once.

"We are supposed to be figuring out how to get Byakuya and Jushiro, correct?", he asked snuggling with Toshiro more and closing his eyes.

"Correct.", Toshiro said enjoying the warmth of Renji.

"Thats what I thought. Now this might sound a bit strange and trust me I enjoyed all of that, but how the hell is us screwing each other supposed to help get them? No offense, but that sounds like the most idiotic thing ever.", Renji said shifting a bit. "Its like I want this person, you want that person, so the logical way to go about this is to of course have sex with each other. Who on earth would be idiotic enough to think something like that would work?"

Toshiro giggled. "Well when you put it that way. It does sound pretty well... stupid. However, I can't deny you are a fantastic bed partner. So we just wont tell anyone. I could only imagine Byakuya and Jushiro finding out and then laughing at us for it. They would never plan to break people up and then sleep with the person they are planning with. I guess it just shows how young we are.", he said to him.

"Yeah, you're right. Lets hope they never find out." Renji said to Toshiro giving him a kiss on his forehead before they both went to sleep.

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 17 of Silent Tears. This fic has a total of 30-32 chapters depending on if I combine a couple chapters. That last part at 10PM was added because my friend told me the chapter needed a little more. And yes, for all those who were waiting for it, Byakuya and Ukitake will be getting at least a portion of what they deserve for what they have done. Thank you. All threats go in the complaint box. Have a nice day.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Bleach.

Me: Finally a moment of peace to type this chapter in. (It was broken into two parts...and I have to fix somethings with the second part)  
Random Fan: It took you this long. I think you just wanted to torture us.  
Me: I did not! Sheesh. I did just get married you know.  
Random Fan: Oh congrats. Now give me my Bleach Yaoi.  
Me: Its here, alright. Read it. *mumbles*  
Random Fan: Yay! On a side note, I liked Renji's and Toshiro's conversation at the end of it. Told you that would be amusing.  
Me: Lol. I felt so bad for making fun of them though. I love UkiBya! XD  
Random Fan: *rolls eyes* Remember this is a ByaRen fic and I know it ends as one as well. Go and write a UkiBya fic or alternate chapters to this when you are done. Now I am going to read the damn chapter.  
Me: That sounds like a good idea. So...please refer to the end of the chapter for more details.

* * *

Time: 9AM

Place: 12th Division Lab

Kisuke was hard at work on a knew type of healing experiment for the Gotei 13. This experiment, if successful, would allow for shinigami on patrol to take a single pill and be healed from most hollow attacks. He was working on making them stronger in case someone ever decided to make stronger hollows like the espada had been under Aizen's control. The last thing Soul Society needed was another set of incidents like the ones made by the late captain Aizen. The last tests had shown some interesting problems with the test subjects like long periods of unconsciousness and other sets of organs growing inside of them. Kisuke set some of those pills aside for later use and experimentation. He was just about to add another ingredient when he heard someone knocking on the door to the lab. With a slight almost crazed smile, he went and opened the door.

"Lieutenant Hitsugaya, how wonderful to see you! Come in, Come in. How may I help you?", Kisuke said both surprised and annoyed at Toshiro's visit. He was annoyed because he hadn't finished working on his experiment, but surprised as Toshiro rarely came to ask him for anything. Just by the look on Toshiro's face, he could tell this wasn't merely him asking for Soul Society business.

Toshiro raised and eyebrow and walked in. He knew the laboratory was soundproof and began speaking when the door was shut and he both saw and felt no one else around. "I need a favor, Kisuke. I am willing to be a test subject for you one day if everything works out.", he said to him smoothly turning to look up at the other.

"Oh? Interesting.", Kisuke said in a more serious tone motioning for Toshiro to have a seat. "What exactly do you require?", he asked.

"I wish for something that would make someone unexplainably angry at someone else. Perhaps something that plays on their already unconscious thoughts and darkest feelings. Something that could be added to anything to make sure the subjects take it.", he said softly looking at Kisuke. "I also require hallucinogens."

"Do you know how much of a dose you need?", Kisuke asked him as he looked through some of the things he had.

Toshiro closed his eyes and thought about it. "Well one of the subjects I believe has been tested against poisons though it would be my guess that both subjects were. Is that relevant enough information?", he asked him never once losing his cool.

"It helps. Do you wish for it to be different for both parties?", Kisuke asked him. Toshiro looked at him with a look that said explain. "For example, I have one liquid form of something that would cause one of the subjects to perhaps bruise slightly easier for only fifteen minutes. If you wanted to use it on your fiance for example he would bruise somewhat easier in case you wanted to punish him and leave love bites on him for others to see."

"Interesting. I think that one will do well for me.", Toshiro said and Kisuke was wondering what was going through the younger male's mind.

He had already figured out that this wasn't for kinky play between the short white haired ex-captain and his fiery red-headed lover. The only thing he could think of was that the two discovered Byakuya and Jushiro's plan, but something still didn't sit right. There would be no need to request the things Toshiro was requesting if it was simply a revenge plan. This seemed to be something deeper than that...almost as if, Kisuke thought letting his thoughts trail until he smiled. Oh, so that's what this was.

"Alright then Lieutenant.", Kisuke said with a light smile before getting all the drugs Toshiro requested and handed it to him. "You know that this stays between us. I'd rather not be exiled again for helping you especially since I've found someone delightfully _fun_ to spend my time with.", he said to him.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Oh I wouldn't want to mess that up. Just as you will not tell anyone I was here including those above you.", he told Kisuke.

"No problem. Have fun now. Don't cause too much trouble.", Kisuke said to him and Toshiro stood up nodding and then left.

* * *

Time: 10AM

Place: 6th division office

Toshiro made his way to Renji's office as the other members of division went about their business. They would rather not face Renji's wrath that day. Even though the captain seemed a bit softer since dating the white haired lieutenant of the first, only one person had been idiotic enough to test the red-head's limits. They had been on the training grounds doing their sparring exercises as was expected of them every morning around nine a.m. when they came to work. Every once in a while, Renji would come to check on them to make sure they were performing up to standard though the visits were so random no one knew when he was going to show up.

During a rest period between one set of repetitions, one of the shinigami decided to comment on their captain's choice in dating lieutenant Hitsugaya with a bit more malice than he should have been. The shinigami in question had said things that would have led to an immediate dismissal, incarceration or exile. Captain Renji had stopped and let his reiatsu flare so that the speaker knew he was in the area. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

-Flashback-

_"I don't see why we have to work this hard when other divisions don't have to. I mean seriously we should all just stop training and rest for today. There haven't been any hollow attacks since Aizen fell and even then there are thirteen squads so Captain Abarai should stop treating us like slaves. Besides doesn't he have that tiny cute lieutenant as his lover? You'd think he'd pull that stick out of his ass getting to fuck him every night. I know I'd be happy if it was me.", the man ranted angrily._

_"Thats our captain. You can't say things like that.", another shinigami said._

_"Why the hell can't I? Its not like he comes to these damn morning tortures he puts us through. Not to mention he probably got the position because he was dating Lt. Hitsugaya. From what I hear he wasn't even that good of a lieutenant and rarely won his fights. If he was I am sure he'd be in first division and we could have a captain with a heart who wouldn't order us to do boring training every day.", he continued._

_"You have no right t-", another shinigami interrupted._

_"No right my ass! I am supposed to be happy to be in a squad lead by a captain that not even the commander wanted to keep around? I am strong enough to defeat anything that comes my way and its complete crap that I am not even a seated officer.", the man said._

_"Is that so?", Renji asked coming out of the shadows with his voice sounding colder than the iciest rain one could imagine. "You believe with that attitude and mediocre skill that you should be a seated officer in my division? Well then prove it."_

_The man had slightly shivered in fear when he felt Renji's reiatsu, but stood his ground. "How would you like me to prove it, captain?", the man said with much emphasized disgust put on captain._

_Renji just narrowed his eyes slightly and let his reiatsu flair only a little bit more so that it seemed to be weaker than the man challenging him currently. "A duel. If you believe you are strong enough to be a seated officer than I am sure you will be strong enough to give me a decent match."_

_"Decent? I bet I could beat you easily.", the man boasted not wanting to look weak in front of the other members of the division._

_A slow almost sadistic looking smile spread over Renji's face. "Well then by all means defeat me.", he said to the man._

_"With pleasure.", the man said releasing his zanpakuto as the other shinigami cleared with a few shaking their head at the idiot challenging Renji. The man was new enough, but he knew the ettiquette one should have when talking to superiors and such so no one felt sorry for him._

_Renji watched the male and released his shikai. This idiot was not worth releasing his bankai and needing to get the training area repaired. He knew the male was new to his squad and had only been here since after he started dating Toshiro. In fact he wasn't even sure if the male had been here for a whole two months which means he hasn't seen the training that Renji put the squad through on certain days. This would be amusing. _

_He let the male rush at him and attack his zanpakuto sending multi-colored lightning at Renji. The captain stood there and just before the lightning hit he flash stepped slightly to the side causing the attack to miss. "This is a pretty poor start.", he commented to the male as he easily dodged each attack. "I haven't even gotten to use my zanpakuto."_

_The other male looked at him angrily with his reiatsu flaring higher as he tried to intimidate Renji to attack him. Renji stopped just as an attack came towards him and let it hit him. The other male had pride in his eyes as he saw that he had managed to get cause a tiny bit of damage. "Hah! Didn't block that one did you?", he said in a superior manner._

_"No, I let it hit me. Now after that lovely warm-up lets have an actual spar.", Renji said and in less than a minute the tables had turned and the shinigami was doing his best to try and keep up with the calm but angry captain. The battle was over only a few minutes later. The other shinigami was on the ground bleeding heavily and panting, but Renji only looked down with cold eyes. "I am the captain of this squad because I am capable of running it. I achieved my bankai as a lieutenant and had been the lieutenant of squad six since before Aizen defected. Regardless of my personal matters which involves my fiance that you so willingly admitted to wanting to sleep with, I earned this spot after my many years of being a shinigami and improving my skills. And the captain commander that you so carelessly thought to mention in your tirade against me would not have allowed me this position if he didn't think me capable. I know him better than you do as he was once my captain and captain of this squad in which he took lots of pride in. You seem to be fresh out of the academy with experience more than the minor hollows you have beaten on scouting missions. I have helped face off against the highest class hollows there were including Aizen's espada. Do not fool yourself into believing that a few months of being a shinigami makes you stronger than all of us.", Renji said keeping his gaze on the male._

_"My apologies captain.", the male said to him._

_Renji closed his eyes and then opened them looking at all of his squad before the male on the ground. He held out his shikai and then sliced a jagged line into the male's arm symbolic of the tattoos that adorned his body. "That will scar and this will be your only warning. If you dare to speak such filth in my division again, you will be written up and locked up until a fitting sentence is decided on and I promise you it will be a sealing of your powers and being exiled. Now go to the fourth and get cleaned up and healed. When you come back, you will give me your zanpakuto and your job for the next five years will be cleaning the sixth division completely. I will allow you supervised training three times a week so that you may continue to connect with your zanpakuto, but that is all. You are dismissed.", Renji said looking at the others in squad again before walking away back to his office._

_That had been six months ago and the male still hadn't completely recovered from both the physical and mental wounds._

~End of Flashback~

Toshiro finally made his way to Renji's office and knocked before entering. Upon hearing the 'come in', he went in and shut the door making sure it was locked in the process. They couldn't risk anyone coming in and witnessing any of the conversation they were about to have. It could be considered treason against the captain commander if they were discovered annd so precautions had to be taken. Renji set aside the paperwork he was finishing and motioned for Toshiro to take a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Where you able to get what we needed?", Renji asked him as Toshiro sat down.

"Yes.", Toshiro said producing a light colored liquid bottle for Renji. "It will be tea time for him soon as he likes to have tea while finishing up the last bit of paperwork he has before meeting the other around twelve-thirty for lunch. Do you remember what you were going to tell him when you go there in a bit?"

"Naturally. I may have been quite reckless some years back, but I have changed since then Toshiro. You know that better than anyone.", Renji told him.

Toshiro smiled. "Yes, I do. Alright. I am supposed to be getting some paperwork from other captains so I will go and visit the other. One of the things I got will allow me to leave 'kiss' marks quite easily. So it should be fun. Don't forget I like watermelon.", he said to him.

"Don't worry. I had my fifth seat go and get it for me. So I will have it when I meet you later.", Renji said getting up and walking over to Toshiro. "Good Luck Toshiro.", he said with a smile.

Toshiro stood up on the chair and gave Renji a soft kiss. "You too.", he said and left.

* * *

Time: 11 AM

Place: 1st division office

Renji was carrying a tray of tea to Byakuya. He had put the drug in the tea and was relieved that it had no noticeable odor that would have taken away from the aroma of the tea. Gently, he knocked on the door before walking inside the office with a smile. Byakuya sat up a bit straighter trying to hide the slight surprise at Renji bringing him his tea just like old times when he was captain of the sixth division.

"Renji?", Byakuya asked as the red-haired male placed the tray of tea on the desk.

"Hello captain.", Renji said giving Byakuya a small trip down memory lane of what they used to have when they were captain and lieutenant together.

Byakuya felt a small twinge in his chest. He had wished he still had Renji as his lieutenant especially more recently after realizing his feelings. Toshiro was fantastic to work with and very sure to finish and complete all his work in a timely manner, however Byakuya would admit to needing a bit of disruption in his otherwise usually calm work life. Disruptions gave him a moment of peace from the large stacks of paperwork that he had to complete. He remembered some of Rukia's words that only caused this moment to seem more painful than nostalgic.

~Flashback~

_Rukia looked up at her brother's expressionless face glaring at him. "What is on my mind, brother dearest, is the fact that Renji hasn't been himself for about four years now. I miss my best friend and whether he admits it or not the reason he is so blank and empty is you.", she said with a bit of anger in her voice and reiatsu._

_"Why do you think I am the cause of Renji finally maturing?", he asked her still calm._

_"Maturing? Is that what you call it? Ha! Let me shine some light on the situation for you Com-man-der. You promoted Renji to your lieutenant for the 6th division. Renji dreamed of surpassing you for quite some time but after a while he just wanted you to be proud of him...to notice him. I mean seriously it couldn't have been that hard for you to see that. He has gotten better with everything that he could just to please you. And don't forget Byakuya that beautiful moment in the war where you, not Renji, but you lost focus and right before you were about to be dealt a final killing blow Renji was the one that came to your rescue. Not me, not Ichigo, not Shunsui, and damn sure not Hitsugaya. It was Renji. It was Renji who fought so hard to save you, and to protect you. It was Renji who ended up in the 4th division for about a week and a half from the damage he took to make sure you were safe. No one else, just Renji. He left the others he was helping just to save you and fight by your side. Why? Not only was he a faithful lieutenant, but he truly cared about you Byakuya. Not just as a captain, but as a person.", Rukia said in tears by this point. "And you know what you did to repay him for all that? You not only did NOT visit him in the 4th division. When you were named Captain Commander, you named Hitsugaya your lieutenant. Renji might not ever admit to it, but I know him better than he realizes. You might have just as well as killed him that day. At least I think that would have hurt him less than you breaking his heart.", Rukia said wiping tears from her eyes as she thought of her friend._

_Byakuya looked at her his face not showing any emotion. "So because I did not think Abarai worthy of being my lieutenant when I became Captain Commander, he has apparently changed in some way?"_

_She looked at him with disgust and anger in her eyes. "Because you did not think him worthy of continuing to be your lieutenant?", she chuckled a low hollow chuckle. "Well I think this conversation is over.", she said as she placed her cup in the sink. She turned back to Byakuya. "You know even though I never met her, I am surprised my sister had even cared enough about you to marry you. Who would want to be with someone so cold and unfeeling. You never deserved to have Renji as your lieutenant.", she said and then left to her room before he could say anything_.

~End of Flashback~

He never had deserved Renji as his lieutenant and he really didn't deserve Renji as his friend considering all he was doing to take away Renji's happiness so that he could be happy with Renji. All of that made this all seem so much more painful than it was. The feelings must have been showing in his eyes in some way for he was again surprised at Renji's next words.

"Relax Byakuya. I am sorry if I made you remember things that you rather not remember. I had only wanted to express that I was not upset with you for what happened. Had I been in your shoes I may have done the same things. I have talked to Toshiro and we are working through it so there are no hard feelings.", he said to him.

Byakuya just stared at Renji. "You... I understand that things happen and I am appreciative that you are not upset with me. I...I am working things out with Jushiro though it has caused cracks in our relationship.", he said remembering that he had a plan to keep going with.

"Understandable. It is not an easy thing to work through, but I hope you will be able to.", Renji lied with calm sincerity. He had perfected a few things over the years and this happened to be one of them. "Would you perhaps like to spar after tea? It may help to relieve some stress and before you ask I read about in one of those magazines Ichigo's dad kept around the place."

"I am aware already that sparring can relieve some stress Renji. Actually, a spar sounds quite nice about now not to mention it may be nice to see your improvement as our last spar was over ten years ago.", Byakuya said before picking up his tea. He sipped it savoring the way it tasted. Only Renji seemed to get his tea perfect each time, well after all these years anyway.

Renji sipped his tea as well. "Sounds like a plan, captain.", he said with his trademark smirk as he watched Byakuya drink the drugged tea.

* * *

That was the end of the first part of this chapter. Its way too long to do as one chapter. Remember all complaints and death threats go into the complaint box.

Want to see alternate or in the past chapters of the pairings you liked? Let me know. The pairings possible are RenHitsu, UkiBya, ByaRen, ByaHitsu, UkiRen, HitsuUki, there is also ShunUra if you want. Let me know the chapter or scenario and pairing in a review or send me a PM. Thanks. :) For those on other sites not FF, please email me moonlightvampiress22(at)yahoo(dot)com. Please state the name of this fanfiction as the subject.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Bleach nor do I make any money off of this fanfiction.

Me: I really need to update my stories faster.

Random Fan: Yes you do.

Me: I am sorry. A lot of real life BS.

Random Fan: Great... anything we should look out for in this chapter.

Me: *grins* I'll never tell...

Random Fan: And now the next lovely chapter of Silent Tears.

* * *

Time: 12 pm

Place: Kuchiki Manor Training grounds

Both Byakuya and Renji left the captain commander's office as soon as they had finished their tea. The conversation seemed to come about somewhat easily considering everything that had happened recently. Most normal people would have continued to fight each other, but everyone had their games they were playing. The problem being who the pawns were and who currently had control. Neither side could admit to the games they were playing, but then to admit the games would be to admit defeat. Those thoughts were echoing through their minds as they walked and talked. Of course, neither of them knew the other was playing a game with the ultimate prized for both of them being one another. No, it wouldn't have worked if they knew that.

Their conversation was not the most riveting conversation the two had ever had though for now it was perfect. Byakuya had originally suggested that they spar at the first division training grounds, but Renji had refused saying that the sixth division ones would be better suited. After a discussion about it, they agreed to do it at training grounds located on Byakuya's property to have less of a chance of being interrupted or distracted during their spar. The walk wasn't particularly long and once they arrived, Byakuya informed the few staff he had to make sure no one disrupted the match unless it was a dire emergency or Rukia went into labor.

Renji followed Byakuya with determination in his mind's eye. He hoped Toshiro was able to get to have lunch with Captain Ukitake as they had planned. If everything went well, then they would be well on their way getting the two that had somehow managed to capture their hearts again. The whole thing was strange really considering that both he and Toshiro had given up on Byakuya and Jushiro, only to realize that they hadn't fully given up. Just like those plants that die in the winter only to come back in spring in full force, they had found themselves unable to stop their feelings for the two older captains from forming again.

_Toshiro..._

Renji found himself thinking a bit more about his former fiancé. The short white haired shinigami had made him so happy and even if they managed to get Byakuya and Jushiro, he would still love him. He stopped when Byakuya did and looked around the training ground. Ah, memories. He missed the days when he didn't have a care in the world and had snuck out here to see his best friend and now lieutenant Rukia. He was so busy remembering that he did not hear Byakuya speak to him until the other had lightly touched his shoulder.

"Forgive me Byakuya. I was merely having a trip down memory lane." he said with a smile.

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. I can remember when you used to sneak here to visit Rukia when you thought I wouldn't notice." he said fondly as if getting lost in the memory himself. "I always wondered why you thought you could hide your reiatsu at that point. I am sure you are better at it now hopefully." he said to him.

Renji laughed. "I doubt I am that good at it. I haven't been practicing it that much." he said with a smile. 'You have no idea how much I've improved on things like that.', he thought silently to himself considering it might affect his and Toshiro's plans for later.

"Well I hope at least since you've become proficient in kido that you wont lose your nerve and have it explode in your face. It would end our match a little too quickly." he said before flash stepping away from Renji.

Renji blinked a few times. Did he just-? Did Byakuya just say he paid some attention to Renji and joked about the times back then? Of course the captain commander did not say it in half as many words, but still it was there. Renji had been his lieutenant for a long time and it was rare, but he knew Byakuya liked to joke around a bit when he felt at ease. The knowledge of the fact Byakuya had noticed all of Renji's failed kido attempts made him slightly happy only because it meant that maybe he hadn't been as invisible as he felt sometimes. He looked at Byakuya with another smile. "Well then shall we get started Captain Kuchiki?" he asked with a slight smirk at seeing Byakuya's reaction to the slight bit of nostalgia.

"Yes, I am ready lieutenant." he said to Renji, who thankfully didn't allow a blush to appear on his face. Both of them unsheathed their zanpakutos and released them into their first release only... for now. Renji was the first to attack giving a sense of familiarity when he purposefully did a move in which he was known to do in his earlier years.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and blocked the attack easily. "Still making rookie mistakes, captain?" he asked him slightly teasing.

Renji laughed. "Am I?" he asked when the blade of his shikai turned in mid-air. Byakuya immediately went to defend higher knowing that was how Renji usually fought and was barely able to stop the blade from hitting his blind side.

"Impressive. This will be a decent match." Byakuya said just as his counter attack missed Renji by mere inches. He knew, but was surprised his former lieutenant was able to move out of the way of senbonzakura's petals that fast.

* * *

Time: 12: 45pm

Place: Ukitake's house

Toshiro had arrived just a few minutes ago after making a stop on his way over. He remembered that Ukitake's favorite food was ohagi and therefore went to get him some before he went to his house. This conversation needed to have a breaking point. Unfortunately it could not have a normal breaking point though regardless of how he would want it to be. No the breaking point he needed had much to do with what he spiked the ohagi with. He approached the door and knocked giving a small smile when he saw his former and hopefully soon to be lover again. Jushiro smiled at Toshiro and invited him inside leading him to the kitchen.

It was now that Toshiro for a moment thought about Renji. He would strangely enough have to ask the other how Jushiro was in bed since he saw that his former lover had been on top. Other than that, he wanted to find a way to thank Renji sincerely. Renji hadn't reverted back to the shell Toshiro had desperately wanted to break. No, the other understood perfectly. It could be the fact that Renji still had feelings for Byakuya or it could be the fact that they both realize that while they were very much in love and compatible, they did not feel as complete. He would continue to love Renji even if he got back with Jushiro. Feelings like that aren't easy to break.

He walked into the kitchen giving Jushiro a playful glare when the other offered him a lollipop before he sat down across from the other male. They were both sipping cups of water while Jushiro ate the food that Toshiro brought over. He seemed to be staring intently at the table, before finally speaking up.

"You look like you are doing well. How is your relationship after what... happened?" Toshiro asked him still not meeting Jushiro's eyes just yet. "I... am sorry about what I did following that. I really am. I guess I was just in shock."

Jushiro finished eating what was in his mouth. "I am sorry, Toshiro. I am not sure what happened to be honest. I had an attack and then... I am very sorry for my actions Toshiro." he told him looking at the younger male he has been scheming to get back for sometime now.

Toshiro said nothing for a few moment making it seem as though he was trying to take in the information rather than what he was actually thinking. He was trying to figure out how to spin the conversation or catch the older captain off guard. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked the other finally looking at Jushiro.

The elder white haired captain was in fact taken aback by the question and it showed on his features. He looked at Toshiro confused as if he had misheard the question, but the look in the other's eyes assured him that he didn't. Clearing his throat Jushiro answered the question as best as he could. "I don't know how it happened and I am apologetic that it did in fact happen. However, I can admit to thinking Renji is a decent partner." he said not sure where this was going. This hadn't been one of the things he and Byakuya discussed in his plot.

A small smile flitted across Toshiro's face. "Well I will admit to being hurt when I saw you two together." he said to him still with the small smile. "However, I guess it is only fair that you took Renji's 'virginity' away from me as he took mine and I had once promised it to you."

Jushiro wasn't sure how to respond to that to be honest. He thought Toshiro may have forgotten that promise or something after he left him. Instead he sipped some of his water. "Then I suppose it was in fact fair." he said and Toshiro looked down.

"Did you wish it was me?" he asked once again catching the thirteenth division captain off guard.

Jushiro blinked a few times before answering. "I am in a relationship with Byakuya currently and it would be rude to imagine someone else while with your lover."

"Just as it would be rude to have intimate relations with someone else's lover. We are both guilty of that. If you really want to know, his hair reminded me of you when Byakuya and I 'comforted' one another." he said to Jushiro. Hopefully, that would have the reaction he was looking for.

"I understand." Jushiro said to him resisting the urge to frown at the memory. "I will admit to imagining you a bit when I was with Renji, mainly the scent, since you two are in such close company.", he said to Toshiro.

Great, Toshiro thought. He got up from his chair and moved over to Jushiro and gave him a hug making sure to press closer to him. "It's alright. Besides I am sure the scent comes better from me.", he said not too much shorter than the other since he was sitting down still. "I'm sorry..." he said to him and then kissed Jushiro on the lips.

Jushiro was shocked and for a moment and then started to push Toshiro away, but the other broke the kiss giving Jushiro a look that effectively shut up any fight that he was going to put up. Something about this felt wrong and yet he wanted to kiss Toshiro again. A flash of long dark hair came into his mind, but by this time he was already kissing Toshiro. The smaller shinigami started to dominate the kiss and as previously Jushiro let him dominate it. He wasn't sure when the kisses left his lips and travel down to his neck. He could feel soft nips closer to his collarbone and was unsure when his top slid down a bit. Jushiro moaned slightly feeling the soft bites to his collar bone and top of his chest before suddenly Toshiro stopped. The other looked partially wide eyed and a little upset and something Ukitake could not name.

"I apologize Jushiro. I should not have disrespected our relationships yet again. I realize I am a terrible person please forgive me.", he said to him. "I need to run as well to meet Renji and I am very sorry." he said again and then left.

* * *

Time: 4 pm

Place: Kuchiki Manor

They had just finished their last spar having stopped in the middle in order to eat and replenish some of their energy. Renji smiled at Byakuya, while the latter was trying to very discreetly look at Renji's body. Their fight had torn up the top half of Renji's uniform so that his bare chest had been exposed. The way the tattoos seem to be damn near shining with sweat in the sunlight was not helping the sexy image that the other presented. However, judging by the lateness and the slightly cooler air, he realized he was late to going to Ukitake's house. Of course, he would explain that he had been having a practice spar with Renji and then they could work on more of their plan.

He wanted to stay and perhaps ask Renji if he would like to stay for dinner, but he still had to play the 'in love with Jushiro' card until he was sure that he had Renji for good. Byakuya ignored the voice in the back of his mind that said it wasn't an act and smiled at Renji. "I do need to get going soon. I do apologize for the abruptness of my departure while you are visiting." Byakuya said to him.

"It is not a problem. I have a prior engagement as well. So do you believe I have improved since we were once on the same squad?" he asked Byakuya stretching a bit.

Byakuya's eyes followed the stretching before he spoke. "I would say you have improved greatly. I truly felt challenged in this spar and I am truly impressed with how much you've seem to grow all these years." he said to him. He was trying to show some sort of emotion on his face, though he had to school his features as he felt guilt for not noticing these things about Renji before all of this. Maybe he should just let go and let Renji be happy with Toshiro. Apologize and hopefully forgive and forget with time.

Renji noticed Byakuya lost in thought and decided to do something that would work for his and Toshiro's plans anyway. He went over to Byakuya and by the way Byakuya didn't move Renji knew the other was still deep in thought. Kneeling down on one knee, Renji took one of Byakuya's hands and kissed the back of it making Byakuya snap out of his thoughts and look down at Renji.

"Renji..." he asked confused on why the other was on his knees and kissing the back of his hand.

"A kiss on the back of your hand to symbolize respect. A kiss..." Renji said kissing the tips of Byakuya's fingers making the other captain fail in resisting the urge to blush. "To your fingertips to acknowledge that while we are friends and colleagues that I am still not your equal and I accept that.", he said and then placed a kiss on Byakuya's palm and got up moving away leaving the training grounds.

"And that kiss Renji?" Byakuya asked him wanting to know.

"That kiss... is for you to figure out yourself Byakuya." Renji said and then flash stepped away before Byakuya could say anything more.

* * *

Time: 5 pm

Place: In a hidden area not far from Ukitake's house

Toshiro was patiently waiting for Renji with his reiatsu hidden so well that not even captain Soi-fon would be able to find him. It was getting dark in Seireitei which meant most shinigami were going to hang out with friends, lovers, or just going home to sleep. He was starting to wonder if Renji had succeeding in messing with Byakuya's head a little, and breathed a sigh of relief when the other appeared next to him.

"How did it go?" Toshiro whispered. "My mission went just fine."

"Mine went fine as well. Byakuya should be here shortly." he said as both were effectively hiding their reiatsu signatures so the other two wouldn't notice. Once Byakuya arrived and went inside Toshiro and Renji slowly moved positions to be able to hear better and both with their favorite foods sitting on their lap eating them like popcorn as they heard the scene unfold.

* * *

Time: 5:30 pm

Place: Inside Ukitake's House

Byakuya gave a small smile as he greeted his lover though his mind was on the strange after sparring incident with Renji. The white haired captain was just sitting in the kitchen making another cup of tea to take his medicine with. He must say he loved the fact that Urahara was able to find something to better control his illness with. He hated feeling like a vegetable most of the time.

Jushiro took one look at Byakuya and noticed the other was lost in his thoughts. Then he remembered that Byakuya had been sparring with Renji earlier. Frowning, he set his cup of tea down after taking the medicine and looked at his lover. "So what were you doing today?" he said with a bit more edge to his voice than he meant to start out with.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Ukitake when he looked at his lover and noticed love bites on him. "The better question Jushiro is what were you doing and why the hell do you have love bites on your neck?", he asked.

"What I do is none of your business Byakuya." he said to him feeling bad at the hurt angry look on Byakuya's face.

"I would think it was my business considering WE ARE DATING!" Byakuya near yelled barely able to keep his anger under his control.

Jushiro glared at him as well. "How the hell could I forget? You practically live here now and we spend every day together just about." he snapped back at the other.

"Well I'm sorry. I wanted to spend more time with you before you just dropped dead considering your age." Byakuya said seething.

Jushiro looked like he would break the damn table in half with his zanpakuto in a minute. "Don't you dare say anything about my age. My age has nothing to do with it and I am not just going to drop dead. No what might kill me is having to put up with a little brat like you."

Byakuya advanced on Ukitake. "I am NOT a brat, Jushiro." he said to him menacingly before the other got up and slammed him up on to the counter. They were still arguing and fighting even as carnal need took over and they started to have sex.

~Outside with Toshiro and Renji~

The younger shinigamis managed to hide the reiatsu even through fits of jealousy and silent laughter. The plan worked and though the other two were not broken up and were having angry whatever the hell that was sex, this was definitely a good start.


End file.
